You Brought Me Back
by sweety sakura
Summary: SORRY SEQUEL Sakura is still lost...or is she...This is Syaoran's way of getting her back...SS...RR
1. Sakura

Witch: Yep out with another 'cept this one's a CardCaptor Sakura story...hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay...I WISH I owned CCS, but I don't...wahhhhh...sniffsniff  
  
You Brought Me Back  
By; Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You look at me and stare. You laugh and joke, point and poke. You stare at me like I'm an alien. I'm nowhere near that...  
  
I walked down the hall of the facility clad in normal clothes and normal garments.  
  
See, I'm normal. Just like you. And you fail to see that. So stop staring at me.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing from your room? You know better than that!" the woman scolded.  
  
This woman hates me and I know it. She knows it. Everyone knows it.  
  
This woman has been my ward for the last couple years. You see I wasn't always like this...  
  
"Sakura! Are you even listening?" Yes, dear woman, I am. Please stop yelling at me.  
  
"You need to learn how to take care of yourself!" Please stop...  
  
"I can't be picking you up every time you fall!" Stop...please.  
  
"You just have to be different, don't you?" Stop...yelling...  
  
"You're just a spoiled brat!" STOP!!  
  
I screamed and fell to the ground, holding my head in my hands.  
  
Okay...I'm not normal, but I am a person...and people fail to see that. If only someone would treat me like a friend...  
  
I've been here ever since the accident. The accident that changed everything. Everything's different now. I'm different. Even you are!  
  
I had the most beautiful green eyes, but now they are crowded with tears. I had the most beautiful auburn hair, but now it's chopped different and the shine's gone away. I had the most beautiful mind, but now it's warped, changed. I had the most beautiful heart, but now it's shattered. I used to have the most beautiful smile, but now it's a sorrowful frown. I had the most beautiful voice, but now I don't talk...  
  
"Don't you start this! I have no time for this!!" She left. I screamed more. It was like I couldn't stop. It hurt so much, but I had no control whatsoever. And so I sat there, screaming...  
  
"Is she alright?" a woman asked, worried. Her amethyst eyes showed serious worry.  
  
This woman was Tomoyo Daidouji, one of Sakura's best friends. They'd know each other for the longest time, heck, they were even cousins. Tomoyo had just come in from her job in Tokyo, a high paying, fashion-modeling agency. Her hair was pulled loosely into a messy bun with stray strands left forming her face. She was still wearing her casual purple skirt and white blouse and her new lazy glasses for reading.  
  
"Yes, they gave her more pills and force-fed her." That was her boyfriend, Eriol. He was on his way from the university when he got a call from the doctors from the facility Sakura goes to. He works as a college professor in the study of ancient witchcraft and magic. His dark azure eyes scanned Sakura's bedroom as she lay in a not-so-peaceful sleep. "I can't believe this..." he murmured, running a hand through his dark navy hair.  
  
"What happened? Why was she screaming?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know...they never do. She doesn't talk."  
  
"Maybe we should let someone see her...like a psychiatrist or..."  
  
"Yeah...they have this good psychiatrist coming from Hong Kong. We just need him to look at her for a couple of days and find out what's wrong with her."  
  
"Maybe...but does this guy have the time to look at her?"  
  
"Shit...I don't know...I'm pretty sure he'll be able to fit her in..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He's my cousin."  
  
I woke up, my head hurting. They kept giving me pills upon pills and I'm finally screwing up. They're making me this way...  
  
"Sakura?" Great...Tomoyo...just who I needed. My best friend and the person who gave me away to this dump. They're hurting me, Tomoyo. Can't you see that? "I brought Eriol." Her hopes are dying...and I know it. That accident changed my life, Tomoyo, and I am the only one who should have to deal with that. "You're still not talking, I see..." A small tear rolled down her cheek, making a salty line down the side of her cheek. I'm really sorry, Tomoyo. "Ummm...Sakura, Eriol suggested that we let you see a psychiatrist. Would you...like to?" I stared at her, then out the window. Many people have looked at me and studied me to try and find out my problem, but no one tries hard enough. 'I'm sorry, she's incurable.' 'I have no idea why she isn't talking.' She's this and she's that. No. It's you that's incurable. You don't try to know my problem. You want your money then you leave. "He's real good and a cousin of Eriol. We would like you to see him so he can cure you." I looked away and held back tears that were threatening to spill. It'll be just like the others, Tomoyo. Don't you see that? You're just wasting your money. "We'll let him see you and then ask you how you like him. Okay?" I stayed still, staring steadily out the bay window. It'll be just like the others...  
  
"Mr. Li, you have a call on line one, says it's urgent." I nodded. Haven't had calls in so long I really didn't care who it was.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran." Okay now I did. I shuddered. Eriol. Aw, heck. Just my luck.  
  
"Hello, Eriol," I managed to say through my teeth. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, you."  
  
"Just peachy..." then I mentally added, 'until you had to call...'  
  
"Look, I need a favor. My girlfriend, Tomoyo..." What? He has a girlfriend? How in the heck did he come by that one? How does she put up with him? How does— "There's this friend she has who's terribly ill. Well, actually, she's kinda mental and I thought you could help cure her."  
  
"How much?" Yep...how much, buddy. I am not doing anything for you until you give me a reasonable price...mwahahaha...  
  
"What do you mean 'how much'? We're cousins...it's family business...fine, I'll pay for your ticket to Japan and stay here. That's it. I ain't a money bag, you know..."  
  
"Whatever. I have nothing to do around here anyway. What the guy's name anyway?"  
  
"Girl. And her name's Sakura."  
  
Witch: Yep I know...a little short...but hey a great writer's gotta start somewhere...right? Well press the little purple button to review...  
  
YAY! Okie byebye! 


	2. What Tomoyo and Eriol Found Out

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Sorry for the long update! It was because I went to California. I had all my stories on floppies, ready to update for you guys, but then I found out my dad didn't have a floppy drive on his computer...I was devasted!.  
  
Then, when I got back home, I tried to update, but my mom made me do so many chores... then we went to Cedar Point, Ohio...to the roller coaster park and got back yesterday... so here you go for all those patient reviewers...EnJoY!  
  
You Brought Me Back  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The woman left me to my bath. She was in trouble...serious trouble...because of the other day. In this facility, a caretaker had to be extra careful of his patients who resided in it. Like me, for instance. If the doctors hadn't heard me screaming, I would've likely hallucinated and put myself into a prolonged coma.  
  
I raised my hand from the bubbles and looked at my long fingers curled into an unclenched fist.  
  
Why was everything so different? My heart asked me. I dropped my hand back into the water, making several droplets land on my face and bare shoulders.  
  
My throat started throbbing again. I resulted in rubbing it...well over the scar anyway.  
  
My throat seemed to have a mind of its own. Like, when I feel like talking, laughing, or singing, it'll throb madly, but when I'm quiet, it's fine. It hurts every time I think of talking.  
  
I rubbed my throat lightly, wincing slightly at the pain it made. If only...  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo...  
  
The door opened suddenly and the woman came in, closing the door behind her. "Sakura? Are you done?" I nodded, grabbing for the towel above me. I pulled it down and stood up, wrapping it around me. "Sakura...have you decided—"I stepped out of the tub and walked over to the vanity.  
  
I cut her off with a sigh. I just couldn't open up and tell her no...that none of these "psychologists" could help me...my pain was different and it would be the same results given by the other amateurs.  
  
"I'd really wish that you'd give this guy a chance. Eriol says he's really good..." I'm really sorry, Tomoyo, but I— "Could you see him...at least for me?" I sighed again. Fine, Tomoyo, you win. I nodded and her worried face turned into a joyous one. "Thank you so much, Sakura! You won't regret this!" I watched, wondering, as she skipped out of the room. What have I gotten myself into...?  
  
"Time for your dinner, Miss Sakura." I looked up from my paper. I don't recognize that voice... I turned around and screamed. Though, that didn't last long. A long strip of cloth was wrapped over my mouth and muffled my cries. Another piece of cloth was wrapped around my hands.  
  
I was pulled hastily from my chair and tossed out of my two-story window, screaming the whole way down. Thankfully, I was caught. I reopened my eyes...(I guess I closed them when I was falling)...and stared into the dark black eyes of the person holding me. I tried screaming again, this time with a bit of struggling. The man seemed unaffected. He held tighter onto me with one arm and threw his other arm up above him. I stopped for a moment and stared weirdly at him...what was he doing?  
  
He looked back down at me and smirked, turning me around. Three familiar screams were heard inside my house...my family. I gasped, my eyes widening. I suddenly felt real weak. No this couldn't be happening...I-it can't be happening.  
  
My body was turned back around and I continued to stare wide-eyed. The two words the guy spoke scared me the most.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
I shot up from the bed, gasping for air, holding my rapidly beating heart. Not that again... I shuddered, wiping some perspiration from my forehead. Not that dream...  
  
That single dream has been haunting me for the last couple of years. But before that, it wasn't a dream...it actually happened...  
  
"Sakura? You up yet?" Tomoyo. The door opened suddenly and she walked in holding hands with Eriol. And they were smiling. I didn't. I hung my head low, placing it on the bed sheets in front of me. Stop smiling, Tomoyo...I wanted to say. Everyone smiling just made it worse. "OH! Sakura! I'm so happy! Eriol says that his cousin will be able to see you in a couple of days! Aren't you just excited? I'm so glad you agreed! I bet you're just smiling happily under all that hair of yours!" Eriol stopped her rambling.  
  
"Shh...listen," he whispered. I was not smiling. I was not happy. In fact, I wasn't anything near happy. Tears were pouring down my face, my sobs muffled from the bed sheets. "Sakura? Are you all right?" I wrapped my arms around my head and continued crying. Happiness was something that would never happen to me...not after that...  
  
"She's asleep," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, who was waiting patiently outside.  
  
"That's good." Her face fell. "I hate to see her like this."  
  
"Do you know why she's crying?"  
  
"That's the bad thing; I don't. A couple of years ago, my mother got a call about Sakura being housed in a mental home because of how she was acting. It was as if her soul was taken. She was always hallucinating over the littlest of things. She'd scream, fall to the floor and hold her head whenever someone would scold her. It's like she's been beaten or something...but the thing is, her family wasn't like that. So that can't work."  
  
"Well, maybe they were, you just didn't know."  
  
"Eriol, do not talk about the Kinomoto's like that! They are nice people and I think I would know my uncle and aunt a lot better than you would!" screamed Tomoyo, walking quickly away from Eriol. Eriol sighed, turning back to the window that separated him from Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura hurry and get better...  
  
"Tomoyo? Have you ever tried calling the Kinomoto's and asking what's wrong with Sakura?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment the answered, "Well...no." She picked up a local phone book and searched for the Kinomoto phone listing.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
In fact, she looked through the whole book.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
Weird. "Try the operator." Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed zero.  
  
"Hello, Tomoeda Phone Company. I'm Christina, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
"Direct us to Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto."  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but the phone's been cut for several years."  
  
"Well thanks anyway." Tomoyo hung up the phone and sighed. "That is hopeless."  
  
"Let's go to their home."  
  
The couple walked anxiously down the street, scanning over the houses in the neighborhood. Tomoyo knew this neighborhood all too well. "Their house is the next one, I believe."  
  
She was right, but the image wasn't something she'd really expected. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth and her eyes widening. "What...happened?"  
  
The house wasn't what you would call exactly pretty, or well tamed at least. Tomoyo knew the Kinomoto's so much that she knew right off the bat that something wrong happened. The house, as Tomoyo remembered it, was a lovely, sun-kissed yellow with white cottage shutters lining every window. It was a two story home with a sizable yard, just enough to be close yet at the same time, far away from the neighbors. The yard was covered in flowers and trees, all kept thriving by Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko, Sakura's beautiful mother, was remarkable. She had kept this home in great rendition of a perfect family home, and that's what it truly was. Each time you stepped in the front door, you were greeted with a sweet aroma and a defining air of constant happiness. Nadeshiko, apart from being a gardener, also was a great cook. There was never a time when she wasn't making cakes or pastries for her family.  
  
Though, Nadeshiko never did live long enough to see her young daughter grow into a young woman. She died when Sakura was only three, but her memory was kept forever in the lives of her family for they loved her so and her parting was the most dreadful for them.  
  
Sakura's family consisted of herself, her father, Fujitaka, and her annoying, over-protective older brother, Touya. Fujitaka was a successful archaeology professor and taught at the university nearby. Touya was still a student in the eleventh grade at the local high school.  
  
Though, no it looked as if no one had inhabited the house. The house was a dirty brown color from age and uncleanness. Most of the cheery white shudders were gray and fallen, lying shattered to splinters on the caked mud of the dried flowerbeds lining the house. The garden was overgrown with weeds and whatever was there were either dead and cracking, or ceased to exist entirely. The house was just no more. It looked as if it had been vandalized actually. Several of the windows were broken and holes lined almost every inch of the roof.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo repeated, uncovering her mouth.  
  
Eriol stared at her sympathetically, and then turned towards the rundown home. "Let's look inside. We may find some answers as to what's wrong." She nodded, grabbing his hand and walking behind him through the dry jungle at which was the only way to get to the house. Eriol, being the first to reach the small veranda tried the front door. Surprisingly, it was open.  
  
They walked inside, Tomoyo hoping for the sweet scent of cakes from Nadeshiko. She was, however, let down, for there was no sweet scent or no sign of life at all. She sighed heavily, walking into the home. Eriol came up behind her and told her that he was going into the kitchen. She agreed, saying she was going up to her cousin's room.  
  
She grabbed the rough handrail and slowly inched her way up the stairs, dreading what was coming. And before she knew it, she made it to the top. She reassuringly sighed and made her way to Sakura's room.  
  
The room was still the same, to Tomoyo's surprise. Everything was exactly where it should've been. Her bed was unmade, Tomoyo figured she was getting ready for bed, her stuffed animals were still exactly in the same spot, though with a minor coat of dust, and her desk was still....  
  
Wait a second....  
  
Her chair was lying backwards on the floor as if it fell backwards with force for it was slightly ajar. Her precious diary was opened up to the last entry. Tomoyo didn't read much since there was only a sentence, but what drew her attention more was the fact that the last word ended with a large slash of ink across the paper.  
  
Weird. Tomoyo was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable with all these uncertainties lurking about. She was about to turn when she noticed marks in the wood of the desk. Nail marks.  
  
She looked down at the floor. There were marks, too. "What happened?" she breathed, feeling the floor with her long, delicate ivory fingers. She pulled them back and stood up quickly when she heard the creak of the stairs. She turned around and stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "Eriol, did you find anything?"  
  
He walked into the room and showed her a knife that he found in the kitchen. "The kitchen looks like they just up and left. There was a batch of brownies left in the oven and another batch of dough was still sitting in a bowl. There's still everything in the refrigerator and in the cupboards. This knife I found on the floor. You know what that is on the end?" She shook her head "no". "It's blood. Dried, but blood no less. Did you check any of the other rooms?" Again, she shook her head. He stuck his arm out and she grabbed his hand, following him out the door and into another room...Touya's.  
  
"This is Touya's room," she told him, "Touya is her older brother." Everything seemed the same in his room, too, if it weren't for a sprawled skeleton lying in Touya's unmade bed. An excess amount of dried blood covered the pillow and upper bedding. Tomoyo screamed and backed into his closet. The door burst open and another long skeletal figure fell on top of her, scaring her out of her wits. She screamed again while Eriol helped her quickly, untangling her from the skeletal body. "What the hell is going on!?!" She screamed hysterically, holding her heart that seemed like it was going to rip any minute from her chest.  
  
"I don't know...but no doubt are these real skeletons; the smell is that of a decomposed body. Was Sakura's brother that tall?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"Yeah. He was barely able to fit on his bed. And by the looks of it, the skeleton barely fits onto it, too." She was shaking.  
  
"Is that Sakura's mother?"  
  
"Can't be. Sakura's mother died when Sakura was three. And it couldn't be Fujitaka because he was taller than Touya."  
  
"Then who is that?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that Touya only talked with one person personally. That was Yuki, but I could be wrong." Eriol looked down and drew back a little, bending down and picking up a card.  
  
"What is his last name, Tomoyo?" Eriol eyed the card curiously.  
  
"Tsukishiro. Why?"  
  
"Tomoyo. I think this is him." She glanced one more time at the skeletal figure and rushed over to Eriol, tightly wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"It can't be him...it just can't be..." she sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently.  
  
"It'll be okay. Let's search the rest of the house then confront Sakura about this. I'm pretty sure she'll know what happened." Tomoyo pulled from the hug and stared into his eyes, nodding acutely. They left the two skeletal figures and ventured into the room of Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
His room was pulled together better than Sakura's or Touya's rooms. His bed was made and everything was in tact still. "Doesn't even look like someone was in here. Nothing is wrong. But..." Eriol trailed off. He was going to continue saying something about another skeletal figure, this time for Sakura's dad, but thought against seeing Tomoyo's hurt face.  
  
"There was also a basement, but it just contains a bunch of books." Eriol immediately led her down the stairs and to the end of the hall where the basement resided. "Well...you open it." He smiled at her cuteness and quickly opening the door, he ducked behind it, just incase anything unnatural decided to spew itself out at him and Tomoyo. Seeing that the coast was clear, he and Tomoyo ventured down the wooden steps that led deep underground.  
  
There were rows upon rows of shelves fully stacked with books of different sizes. The room was somewhat dark, so Eriol, being the bright one, turned on the light switch. But of course, the lights didn't work. Tomoyo slapped her hand against her head, laughing a little.  
  
"Well...that proved useful there, Eriol. I'll go and get a flashlight." He waited there until she emerged from the kitchen with a small mag-lite. He grabbed it from her and turned it on, poking it into the dark room. Step- by-step they went down to the basement.  
  
The basement was cool and a small, eerie draft flowed through it, making the place seem unwelcoming, but Eriol's hand kept her walking. They reached the bottom and took a deep breath. Well...that was over! Eriol led Tomoyo down to the end of the first row, but as he continued, she didn't. He looked back to see what was wrong, but he only found her staring wide- eyed in front of him. Her hand slowly inched to her mouth where her quiet sobs were muffled. "Tomoyo--?"  
  
She pointed ahead of her and he turned quickly. He gasped. There, sitting in his chair, sat Fujitaka...well his decomposed skeletal figure anyway. Old clothes clung to every bone, unlike the other two they had already encountered. Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and made his way to Fujitaka. There was a large crack in the back of his neck and head, Eriol noted, and there was also dried blood on the floor and table, exactly where Fujitaka's skull lay.  
  
"What happened here?" Tomoyo asked quietly, scaring Eriol. He hadn't even heard her walk up behind him.  
  
"A massacre happened in the Kinomoto home and I don't think anyone's even checked this place out, or Sakura's family would've been buried properly and not reduced to this." Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder, calming him down. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Come on. We're leaving."  
  
And they did. Eriol shut the front door back to where it first was and journeyed back through the thicket with Tomoyo behind him. "We'll go and tell Sakura about this. Then tomorrow we'll pick up my cousin."  
  
"You never told me her was coming tomorrow," Tomoyo said, stopping.  
  
"It was a surprise to Sakura, but don't tell her," he pleaded.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Well I was going to...I guess it just slipped my mind..." he nervously laughed. Tomoyo turned on her heel and began to walk towards the mental hospital with Eriol behind pleading to her to forgive him.  
  
Let's just hope...  
  
I'M DONE...with this chapter! I hope you all liked it!  
  
Review! 


	3. Meeting Syaoran

Thanks to:  
  
Sakura01: well for one thanks for reviewing my story! huggles I was actually thinking of having Tomoyo and Eriol winding up empty, but then it would have been boring...well in my eyes. Then I had this great idea...now I have never seen Tomoyo scared out of her wits or Eriol pleading for forgiveness and this is where my imagination led me. But, if you will like, I will tell everyone when there is something like that coming up, all right? I'm not centering this ficcy on horror that is why I didn't put that as a genre. So tell me if that is a good idea! Hehe .  
  
Vanilla Yumez(): I know! I was deciding whether I should've made Nadeshiko still alive or not, but it's stressed so much in the anime that she died...so I was like awww...and since I had put 'three familiar screams' I had to find somebody. But I still hate myself for making it Yukito...wah...I love him so much and made him die...! Poo...well...er...thanks for reviewing my story and enjoy this chapter...  
  
Momocolady(): I bet everyone has that question...but the answer ties with why Sakura doesn't (or can't) talk...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katrina: Yeah! Thanks for reviewing and ENJOY...this chapter!  
  
Yukimi the Ice Goddess: I know...I nearly killed myself for putting them through so much heartache. Well anyway! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
You Brought Me Back  
  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Syaoran  
  
I had considered Eriol's offer on this girl, Sakura. Though, I did not know what she looked like because Eriol was a little slight on the details, but what does it matter? The girl's crazy anyway.  
  
I felt the plane lurch and my seat went back to an upright position. After a couple curses, I pushed it back down and laid my head on the headrest. Sakura...you have to admit, it was a nice name.  
  
The attendant's voice was heard incoherently overhead saying that the plane had finally reached Tomoeda, Japan. I pulled from my thoughts and sat quietly, looking out the window at the approaching scenery of cherry trees and houses. A small town...that's good.  
  
The plane had finally stopped and now, he was able to get out of his seat and exit the plane quickly. He rushed pass the flight attendants mumbling a 'sorry' before stopping and walking casually through his gate terminal. "Syaoran!" a voice yelled distantly. Syaoran turned his head toward the voice and wished he had stayed longer on the plane. "Syaoran, over here!" Eriol was yelling for him and now suddenly, Syaoran wish he hadn't. Blending with the crowd would've been so easy for him.  
  
Eriol grabbed the hand of a woman with long, silky, black hair and basically drug her over to him. The young woman, however, was holding onto another woman. But, this woman had longer, rich auburn hair and the most captivating emerald eyes Syaoran had ever seen. Was this the girl?  
  
"I see you have noticed little Sakura over here. She is the person you will be curing." Sakura's head lifted to meet his eyes and she smiled.  
  
Well...here it goes...I smiled. I had no idea why I was doing it for, but I did. Tomoyo's and Eriol's eyes lit up immensely. "She's never smiled! Not after she was put into the hospital." My smile faltered, and soon my mouth had been turned upside down. I was finally out of the hospital and she had to mention it...  
  
The man stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Syaoran Li, I'm going to be your new psychologist." It was just the way he said that made me want to leave. This guy was a fake and I knew it. If you've seen one, you've seen them all.  
  
But, I reached out and shook his hand, adorning the frown on my face into a fake smile.  
  
Then there was an awkward silence...  
  
"Well...aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I looked at him, then to Eriol. Hadn't Eriol told him? "You know...that's somewhat rude."  
  
"Syaoran, watch what you say. Sakura, here, is a mute. Some odd years ago, something happened to her to make her this way." Silent tears were welling in my eyes. I knew what they were talking about.  
  
"What?" He asked angrily. "You mean to tell me that she can't talk?!?" He was up in Eriol's face now. He was just like the others... The tears that were holding up in my eyes were let go as I turned and sprinted off to the nearest bathroom. I should've never agreed to this!  
  
I slammed open the stall door and sat on the toilet, crying my heart out.  
  
"Nice going, hot-shot! That was my cousin and you had no right saying that to her! She's been battling hard enough these past few years trying to stay away from people like you. Come on; just ask her why she's like this! I'm sure you'd feel sorry for her, but you still wouldn't help like you're doing now! I can't believe you, Eriol." And she ran off, hoping to find her cousin.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth...why did you even have to say that?" Eriol said, looking at him through his wide-rimmed glasses. "Sakura's one of the most purest people on this planet and all she wants is to talk again, but she can't do that. She is incapable, but she is human. She feels just like you and me, but no one sees that. Do you know how many people actually see her a year? Millions. But they can never find out what's wrong with her. You know why? They didn't try hard enough. And you know what Syaoran? That's exactly what you're doing now." Before Syaoran could muster something, Eriol ran off to find his love, hoping that she and Sakura would forgive him.  
  
I kept on crying and crying...there was no way to stop the tears... I had to stop...I needed to stop. I began to breathe hard. Sakura, stop! I told myself. It didn't work. It was harder to breathe and my whole world was spinning around me, but the tears and breaths kept coming very rapidly.  
  
I pushed open the door to the stall and blindly made my way out to the main hallway. Since it was nighttime, I knew that much, there weren't many people around. But I needed someone. And quick.  
  
I fell to the floor, clutching my head and heart, both seeming to rip from my body. Someone help. I gasped and gasped, trying to bring in air, but it was as if I had been choking. Just no air would be forced down my throat. I clutched my heart and felt myself losing consciousness...but the last thing I did remember was the pair of footsteps reverberating down the hall, coming towards me and catching me before I had fully fallen to the floor.  
  
"Not again," Tomoyo murmured, reaching out for Eriol's hand. They were unusually sweaty to her.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had searched the massive Japanese airport for any signs of Sakura, but they were unsuccessful. Tomoyo had forgiven Eriol, saying she had just lost her temper and that Syaoran's behavior wasn't entirely his fault.  
  
It wasn't until late that the duo came upon Sakura's unconscious body. But she was not alone, as they had hoped. She was in the arms of a complete stranger. To them, this stranger could be dangerous...to them and to Sakura. They couldn't exactly see his face or what he was wearing for he had quickly rushed outside and into the Jaguar they thought to be his. They followed closely behind the car, but it wasn't until they stopped in front of the mental home that Eriol knew the person in the car in front of them wouldn't hurt precious Sakura.  
  
The figure emerged from the car on the passenger, rushing quickly into the building.  
  
"Syaoran! SYAORAN!" Eriol screamed, coming upon Sakura's room. Eriol was right from before, Syaoran was the person who saved Sakura after she hallucinated herself to unconsciousness.  
  
Syaoran was standing right outside Sakura's room, looking through the one- way window. He watched as her chest rose and fell abnormally.  
  
"Syaoran? What happened?" What had Syaoran seen when he was there? And was it enough to change his mind about Sakura?  
  
"Well," he started, "after you and Tomoyo left me, I just aimlessly walked around hoping to find the exit. Since it was my first time in the Tomoeda Airport, I had no idea where it was. Well...as I was walking, I happened to notice...er...the girl," –Eriol felt a little annoyed at this- "sitting on the floor. She looked a little sick; her face was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. She was clutching her heart then all of a sudden, she fell. Now, even with my rudeness beforehand, I couldn't just leave her there, so I ran and caught her. And with my instincts, I drove her here to get help, though, I had no idea she was patient here...hmmm." Eriol looked annoyed at Syaoran, egotistical, doctor Syaoran. He brushed pass him and walked heatedly into Sakura's room.  
  
Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Tomoyo, his cousin's girlfriend, standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and spoke softly, but with a tinge of hatred, "Even though I really despise you at this moment in time, I just wanted to say...thanks for saving Sakura. If it wasn't for you, she might be dead right now." Syaoran raised his eyebrow at her last sentence.  
  
"'Dead'? What do you mean 'dead'?"  
  
"Well...me and Eriol found some things out yesterday...and we think Sakura is keeping a big secret from us that's hurting her really bad."  
  
"I accept," Syaoran muttered, barely enough for Tomoyo to hear.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, her eyes meeting his once more.  
  
"I accept," he said louder. Tomoyo squealed in delight, grabbing Syaoran and pulling him into Sakura's room.  
  
"Eriol! Eriol! He accepted! He's going to cure Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol stared at her, then to Syaoran, who was staring undoubtedly at the unconscious Sakura.  
  
"So you've accepted. Good choice. Sakura would be very happy...if she was awake."  
  
"You cannot leave, Sakura. You have nowhere to go. I am your liberator!" the man yelled advancing to the quivering Sakura, who sat shaken on the enormous bed. "You must respect me! I save you from eternal damnation!"  
  
"You saved me from nothing!" Sakura spoke loudly, sending hate and malice through each word. "You destroyed what family I had left!"  
  
"Little girl, do you not see? Your family was eternal damnation!" The man gave a long cackle then grabbed Sakura roughly by the arm, dragging her out of the room and into a different room. "Now...listen to me, Lady Sakura."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Not that either."  
  
"Saku—"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Sakkie. Dear. My love. Whatever it may be, I can call you it. You are under my power now!"  
  
"NEVER!" Sakura bolted from the room and made her way into the large foyer...she searched around and around; there was nowhere— Wait...  
  
"Sakura, my love, do not hide from me." The man walked into the room and searched behind a lonely armchair. "There is no way out of this room. Just give up, before I resort to something even more powerful." He walked into the middle of the room and began walking towards Sakura's hiding spot, a large oak cupboard that housed many types of swords and glaives.  
  
The breath caught in her throat as he neared her. She began to breathe hard, her breathes coming ragged.  
  
The man neared and neared, then swung open the cupboard, smiling evilly. He pressed his face to hers, cheek to cheek. "I've found you."  
  
Sakura screamed and pushed against the man, pushing him backwards into an armchair. She bolted across the room.  
  
He scowled, grabbing a sword from the cupboard and sprinting after her. She was no match for him. She was too tired, for one, and, for two, she was wearing a gown. The man reached her in no time at all. In pure hatred of the beautiful woman, he threw the sword at her. Now, anyone can tell that this man had no experience whatsoever with a sword, for he was aiming for her heart, but it barely grazed her shoulder. To his delight, it was enough to bring her down with pain. He retrieved the fallen article and turned around to the bleeding woman on the floor. "You dare defy me?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "Yes..." she panted, "if it means bringing you down!" The man scowled and sat down next to her, bringing the bloodied sword up to her face.  
  
"I don't like women like you." He slapped her across the head with the hilt, making Sakura scream in pure horror.  
  
I shot up from the bed, panting hard and wet from my sweat. That dream gave little consolation. After my heart began to calm down, I fell back onto the bed with a light 'plop'. That dream...  
  
That dream, just like the other one, was a memory that I've been recalling for the last couple of years. That man was a man who wanted to court me. Countless times he tried, but he failed because of my over-protective brother. Sometimes, I thank my brother for being over-protective because, if I hadn't, I would be in a dreadful prison with that horrible man again. And that's something I really don't want...  
  
"Sakura! You're awake! I was so worried!" Tomoyo screamed. That's when I noticed I was in my bed. I did faint in the airport, didn't I? "When you fainted, everyone was so worried about you!"  
  
Eriol and another man entered the room just then. "Sakura's awake...that's good," Eriol said, walking up and patting me on the head. I truly smiled. "Syaoran here..."  
  
What? Who was Syaoran? Wait...Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran...where have I...the airport! He was...that stupid, egotistical psychologist guy. He's the one that made me this way...he could've killed me! I thought bitterly, getting up from the bed. I strode over to this guy Syaoran. Oh...Syaoran...you really deserve this. I pulled my arm back and punched Syaoran across the face. His head wheeled around to the side, then back at me.  
  
Before anyone could scold me for what I did, I ran straight into the bathroom, locking the door.  
  
The last thing I heard was Syaoran saying, "She's got a good punch...it actually hurt."  
  
HAHA...Syaoran got punched...I've always wanted to see Syaoran get punched buy Sakura and make a face about it...it would be so funny to see his face! Don't cha think? Hehehe  
  
Well...review as always...I guess...  
  
. bye bye my lovely reviewers and stayed tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Witch Hunter Sakkie...(I use 'Sakura' too much in the story...hehehe) 


	4. Author's Notice

Author's Notice:  
  
I have a big favor for all of my lovable reviewers...  
  
Answer this one question...  
  
Should I...or should I not...make this a magic ficcy instead of an AU ficcy.  
  
Cause it really doesn't matter...I can do either one and if you guys would really like I can ever do an AU ficcy first, then put up the same story only magic based.  
  
Whatever's FINE! .  
  
Just tell me soon!  
  
Witch Hunter Sakura 


	5. First Session

Thanks to:  
  
CherryBlossom0101: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. And I'm sorry, but with the majority on the vote, I guess I have to make this an AU, but if you want, I'll make this story (revised, edited, the works) into a magic ficcy either during or at the end  
  
Soleil666: well...thanks for the long reviews....  
  
Okay...your first point...uh you know like a warden type person? A person  
like in jails that basically watches all over everyone...like that. I  
may have used the word wrong in my sentence, but Word only does so  
much... shakes head  
  
Second point: The little "accident" thingy happened when Sakura was  
about 15...that's where I think I'm going to put it. Her dad did not  
become a professor instead he is just a digger dude...er...yeah...so he just  
pops around when he is needed...er yeah...Touya is out of college...that  
explains that...uh...You know how Tomoyo's family is like dead rich? Her  
family moved to America! to set up another branch of the Daidouji Toy  
Company. The thing about the police...will be tied into the story...Now  
the house and the vandalizers...That will also be tied into the  
story...and I said that the house was far but not too far from the  
neighbors...or civilization....  
  
Er...Third point: I think...well yeah...Syaoran hasn't been to Tomoeda...I  
think...well in this story he HASN'T met Sakura or anyone else besides  
Eriol...cause I made them cousins. And him finding the Mental Home/  
Hospital...it is a miracle.... Go Syaoran!  
  
To your other review (the one for the author's notice): NO! You  
weren't rude.... I'm actually really glad you're giving me advice.  
I'm sort of a new writer so...it helps a lot! Thank you! And, not to be  
mean, I had thought about some things. I.e.: the villain and the  
storyline. And sticks finger in air I conclude, there is a way to  
make this a magic ficcy. Hehehe I can so imagine myself doing that...  
  
Uhhh...I don't have a beta-reader...in fact, I don't know anyone (who I  
know personally) that's signed onto fanfiction.net that could be  
one...bummer...hey that just makes the job open for someone else...er...yeah...  
  
Yukimi the Ice Goddess: YEA! You like it! jumps up and down like a happy school girl Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hawk2k3: I guess this is an AU ficcy for now! . Thanks for the review!  
  
Sakura: Thanks for the review. =.=  
  
Sakura potato: Thanks for the review! .  
  
Sakura-Star69/ Madison Kimiko Li: As I told Soleil666, that question ties into the plot. Not to be mean...many people have asked me that. Thanks for reviewing my story and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lady Samantha: Okie.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cherryblossom88: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Childofdmoon: thanks for the review!  
  
Momocolady: Thanks for the review!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ummm...about the question, so far only 4 people wants this a magic ficcy...and for them I'll (either during or right after) I'll restart from chapter 2 and make it magic. But for now...it's AU. Tell me if you (the people who want it magic) want me to make an alternate magic ficcy. (same story just magic)  
  
You Brought Me Back  
  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 4: First Session  
  
"Tomoyo put that down..." Eriol whispered, lightly opening the bathroom door. Sakura made no move to come out it last night, so Tomoyo, Syaoran, and he figured that she must've fallen asleep. Eriol took a baby step forward into the bathroom and checked for her.  
  
He smiled contented when he saw Sakura's auburn head poking out of the bathtub. "She's asleep...how kawaii," Tomoyo muttered, pulling her camcorder back up to her eye. "I think I'll call it 'Sakura's first attempt of escape'...only she's failing miserably."  
  
"Is she always like this?" Syaoran asked Eriol as he opened the door fully.  
  
"Yeah..." Eriol laughed, walking slowly inside the bathroom. He soon hovered over Sakura's sleeping form. She had taken a shower right after her attack on Syaoran...well punch anyway...and dressed for the next day. Her head was tilted to one side, a smile adorning her face, and her hair was spread lightly in curls all around her. She looked like an angel...sleeping in a bathtub. "Well...today's her first day with Syaoran. Think we should get her up early?" Tomoyo nodded and got her camcorder ready.  
  
Eriol poked her. She didn't move. He poked again. Still, no movement. So, he poked again. This time, she turned on her side, sighing contently. "You're not poking hard enough," Syaoran hissed in his ear."  
  
"Then you do it!" Syaoran switched placed with him and raised his arm over the bath wall. He poked her than ducked his head behind the wall. "Coward. She didn't move. Poke her again!" Syaoran stared at him. They were acting like children! Just shake the woman or pour a large bucket of water on her!  
  
"Syaoran, you took too long. She's waking up...aw..."  
  
It was true. Sakura opened her large emerald eyes and lightly pushed herself up off the bathtub bottom. She never did notice the three pairs of eyes staring at her only centimeters from her face. She yawned, turning her head slowly. She let out a squeak, falling backwards into the bath.  
  
- -  
  
After everyone left, I stepped out of the bathtub. How could they scare me like that! I brushed out my hair and put it up in my usual hair do.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Syaoran's going to start your sessions today! Aren't you happy? Hey...nice dress." I stared at her dumbfounded. Didn't he just say that he didn't do cases like me? What's going on? "Oh yeah...you weren't there when I told Eriol. Syaoran accepted to help you, after-after..." I looked at her. After what? "Uh...nothing..." She smiled.  
  
- -  
  
"So, how are you?" Uhh...I can't exactly tell you, so I put on a strained smile. Anyone could tell I didn't want to be here. "Good. Now, how I work. Usually I'll just let the person pour out there problem, but I can't exactly do that. So, I'll improvise. Instead, I'll read some lines from various books. This'll help me find out where your problem in centered." Hmmm...problems...just the way I would put it, too, I thought sarcastically.  
  
He pulled several thin-spine books from his book bag. "The first short story is 'Run'." He cleared his throat and opened the book to about half way. He started. "'She ran from him; his sparkling features, his quick reflexes, just plain him. He yelled for her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't for he'd catch her in an instant..." I gripped the armrest for support. Just like me... "...She kept running with him on her tail.  
  
"'He tailed her evenly, grabbing for her shoulder, and when he did, she screamed. Then, there was no more.'" He looked up and I could tell my expression wasn't what he was expecting. Before he could say a word, I bolted from the room.  
  
- -  
  
"How'd it go?" I heard Tomoyo call, but I didn't look her way. I just ran into the only place with a locked door. The bathroom. But, before I was able to shut the door, Tomoyo stuck her arm between the door and the panel. "Talk to me...please?" I opened the door, heartedly then locked it after she entered. "It's Sakura's realm," she chuckled. "You always seem to go here whenever you need redemption." I smiled, but it seemed to falter as I remembered the story Syaoran read. It had so much to do with me...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I ran out the door of the mansion, leaving it open behind me as I trailed down the steps and into the street.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" I heard my captor scream. I had a feeling he wasn't going to give me up so easily. With that thought, I bolted into the park that lined the street. Bad idea on my part. I was wearing a very expensive dress, and I couldn't really move in it. It caught several times on the underbrush, much to my dislike. "You're near...your stupidity shows it." I could hear his footsteps near me, so instead of running and getting caught, I ducked behind a grove of trees and bushes, hoping he wouldn't find me. "Come, my little blossom, come out and save the torture of me trying to find you." Each time he took a step, twigs broke under his weight, signaling to me how close he was. I dreaded every second he inched closer. Then all went quiet.  
  
I heard a ruffle of leaves right behind me and something grabbed my arm roughly. I whipped my head around and I found the man's piercing dark eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Gotcha." I screamed.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" My eyes fluttered open wearily. I felt...extremely weak. I stared into Tomoyo's eyes. Uhhh...did I miss something? "Finally...you fainted and we couldn't revive you. We were so worried!" WE? Fainted? I really did miss something... Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Eriol with a stash of towels and Syaoran with a bowl of steaming hot water.  
  
"You're awake! Thank goodness," Eriol said, dropping beside Tomoyo. Syaoran set the bowl down on the sink and turned slightly towards me, just enough to stare into my eyes. I stared at him for a moment, until Tomoyo asked me if I was hungry.  
  
I shook my head "no" and smiled. "You've been asleep so long, I don't see how you can't be hungry!" Tomoyo said happily. "We'll get you some anyway! Come on Eriol!" Tomoyo skipped out of the room with a very scared Eriol attached to her hand.  
  
- -  
  
"Are you all right?" I looked up and noticed Syaoran looking at me. I smiled and nodded my head. The story really didn't hurt me...it was the memories that reminded me of it. "I'm sorry." Whoa. What? I looked at him disbelieving. Didn't he do this to everyone? I mean isn't this his job? "I should've stopped when you were like that...gripping the armrest I mean." I stood up from the floor and patted my bottom of the unnecessary dirt and crumbs. Syaoran...it's your job. I looked at him and smiled, signaling to him that I was fine with it.  
  
I skipped out of the bathroom and out of my bedroom, walking straight into the hallway. Today was getting better...thank god. I turned around to see if Syaoran was following me, but I ran into something. I looked up and found Syaoran staring at me.  
  
"You shouldn't stop in the middle of the hallway, someone will run into you like I did." I looked at him angrily, then stalked off towards the kitchens where I saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in the back kissing to their hearts delight. I sighed. How it must feel to be in love...  
  
I walked over to them, breaking their small make-out session, and smiled for my rudeness.  
  
"Sakura! We were wondering when you were coming down. And you brought Syaoran!" She pushed two plates our way and returned to smooching with Eriol. I sweat dropped and turned to Syaoran who was looking at them a little disgusted.  
  
Then we ate...in silence. Oh, how I wanted to talk. I pained me to see people just blabbering away without a care in the world while I sit here waning behind my smile. I sighed and picked at my food.  
  
- -  
  
I stared at her. She was having such a hard time and it was amusing to me. I watched her eyes glisten over as she remembered her voice...her old life. It was so hard for her, but I couldn't just let up her pain. She was much too fun.  
  
I got up from my seat and left a twenty on the table. See you around, Sakura.  
  
- -  
  
Sorry...sorry sorry sorry sorry! I know this was waaaaaayyyyyy to short...even for me...this chapter was just for a little session and a flashback of her past...fill ins basically.... hehehehe don't kill me... ;.;  
  
Okie...that little kitchen they were in?...it's half a restaurant...so the man was sitting near the street while Sakura and co were sitting right inside the door of the hospital restaurant...okie...(There was something like that at the hospital I went to when I broke my leg...half of it was for the patients and the other half was for workers, residents, and guests.)  
  
Okie...the next chapter...we...uh...review to find out.... 


	6. The Medicince that could kill

Thanks to:  
  
Carmela-Chan: Thanks for the review... Ummm...er...those weren't Syaoran's thoughts. He was with Sakura when they were eating with the loving couple Tomoyo and Eriol. .  
  
Momocolady: Thanks for the review!  
  
CherryBlossom0101: ummm...it doesn't matter to me if I write the magic ficcy that sides with this one. I have no life anyway...hehehehehehe...and as for your other question... mwahahaha...I'll let you figure that one out....  
  
Yukimi the Ice Goddess: Yea! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sakura-star69/ Madison Kimiko Li: No you weren't mean! Hahaha it's good to have feedback! Thanks for the review!  
  
You Brought Me Back  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 5: The Medicine That Could Kill  
  
I smiled to Tomoyo as she held the fabric against my shoulder. "This will be the best! I love Eriol so much and he was so nice to invite you, too." She grabbed the light pink fabric and spread it on top of the cutting table. "This will be the best!"  
  
Eriol was invited to his mother's birthday ball. His mother was one of the most respected people in Japan and China because of her duties surrounding governmental issues. She was extremely rich and had several mansions throughout the world, promoting her ideals and memoirs. She was a truly fabulous person to say the least.  
  
Since Tomoyo was Eriol's girlfriend, it was normal that she went automatically, and also since Syaoran was Eriol's cousin that earned him a direct spot. But me...I had no relation to him, except for the fact that I was his girlfriend's cousin. But Tomoyo...good-natured Tomoyo...made me go...  
  
I sighed. I hadn't been to such a grand ball since forever. Tomoyo had taken me to her mother's promotion, but that was nowhere near Eriol's mother's birthday ball. It was going to be magnificent.  
  
"Sakura? You ready?" I nodded, following her out of the craft store.  
  
- -  
  
"Do you have the medicine? The one I sent to you this morning?" a cold, heartless voice sounded on the other end of the cell phone the woman was holding.  
  
"Yes," the woman answered.  
  
"It's been getting to you all right? No problems?"  
  
"Yes," she replied slightly annoyed. Her boss was...too worried about his cases.  
  
"Is she still not talking?" The woman rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she continued annoyed. "That stuff made it here in a box of Prozac, just like it was supposed to, and it's interfering with her vocal cords exactly like it's supposed to." She looked upward thinking for a moment. "Though, no one's stupid. They'll know that the stuff you gave me will harm—"  
  
"Then fix it!" The line clicked dead. The woman stuck her tongue out at the opened phone, and then closed it furiously.  
  
"This Kinomoto girl is a fucking nuisance, though, I can't wait till she's disposed of!" The woman smiled contentedly.  
  
- -  
  
"SAKURA! I'm going to rip your head off if you do not stop moving!" Tomoyo screamed at me when I scratched my nose. I stared at her then let off a small giggle as Syaoran and Eriol walked in.  
  
Eriol laughed as Tomoyo pricked me again. I gave her a pouted look and Tomoyo burst out laughing. "Gosh, no one can get mad at you. Just look at that baby face..." She pricked me again and wrapped a sash around my waist. "Yea! I did it again. Hey...this is a record; less than a day." I looked towards Eriol and Syaoran, who were both looking back at me.  
  
"Beautiful as ever. The dress and the girl." I blushed at Eriol's comment and proceeded to get off the stool.  
  
"Eh eh eh eh eh eh! Don't you dare get off that stool." I looked at her pleadingly. Come on, Tomoyo. My legs hurt! "I have to put my finishing touches on—"There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a nurse.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto needs to take her medicine." Oh, crap. This was one of those times I wished I could talk so I could Tomoyo to hold me down. Please, Tomoyo, don't make me go...the medicine...help, Tomoyo! Three male nurses came in behind the woman. Two of them grabbed my arms and pulled me off the stool; the other covered from behind. I looked pleadingly to Tomoyo before I was drug out of the room. "Good day," the woman nurse said shortly before exiting. Tomoyo got up and motioned for Syaoran and Eriol to follow her to the room where I was being injected with my daily dose of medicine.  
  
- -  
  
"Now Miss Kinomoto, since you supposedly lost yesterday's dose of medicine, it must be made up." I stared at the woman. What?!? What the hell were they injecting in me anyway? Stupid nurses never told me anything. I stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "Miss Kinomoto, please sit down before we take precautionary measures." The three male nurses came at me, one of them blocking the door. "Miss Kinomoto." The nurses grabbed me by the arms and pulled me roughly towards the chair in the back of the room. "Tsk tsk tsk. It'll be a lot easier if you cooperate."  
  
The woman nurse grabbed a syringe from a table that contained three separate bottles; one labeled 'depressant', another labeled 'stimulant', but the last one was turned from view. She dipped the syringe in the first bottle and pulled the clear substance from it. "Now this won't hurt a bit."  
  
I struggled under the grasp of the nurses, but to no avail did I actually get loose. The woman stuck the needle into my arm and forced the liquid into my bloodstream. I let out a moaned scream.  
  
Where was Tomoyo?  
  
- -  
  
"Sir, I'm taking care of Sakura right now. I should be allowed inside!" Tomoyo said loudly, poking the man in the chest.  
  
"Miss, if you do not stop raising your voice, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse replied coldly. Tomoyo felt an arm on her shoulder and turned around heatedly.  
  
"Tomoyo, let's just wait for Sakura." It was Eriol. She sadly smiled to him and left the poor nurse alone, returning to Sakura's room to wait for her friend's return.  
  
- -  
  
I looked groggily at the nurse, who had just injected me with the depressant solution. My body was feeling funny, my arms and legs tingly and my breathing somewhat ragged.  
  
"Now, Miss Kinomoto, this last one...well...you know all too familiar." She laughed as she stuck the needle into my hand, right into my vein, injecting the brown tinted liquid into my body. I winced as I felt it surge through me, making me feel weird and ultimately weak.  
  
I felt the nurses hold of me release and I got up slowly from the chair. "There you go, Miss Kinomoto. Have a nice day." She laughed evilly and pushed me towards the door, and once I was out, the door was shut quickly behind me.  
  
- -  
  
I inched my way to my room, holding onto the walls for support. What did those bastards give me...?  
  
I finally made it to my room and opened it by leaning onto it. I was so wigged out I could barely make out anything, let alone my door. I leaned on my door, closing it again, but before I was able to make it to my bed for sleep, I crumpled to the floor, loosing consciousness before I hit the soft carpet.  
  
- -  
  
"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura..." Who's calling me? Where are you? Where am I?  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find four pairs of eyes staring at me. I blinked a couple times, letting the world around me become clear. My body still felt weak from that stupid medicine crap that woman gave me. Ugh...  
  
"Oh god, you scared me! Do you know how worried I was?" My vision cleared and I found Tomoyo staring down at me with tear-filled eyes. I noticed Eriol and Syaoran standing there, too. "Syaoran was coming to do your psychiatric session, but when he opened your door, he found you sprawled on the ground, fainted. He said you wouldn't wake up! Oh god, Sakura, I was so worried!" I'm sorry, Tomoyo...everyone... Man, I didn't do this though...it's that stupid medicine...  
  
Well...oh well. I pushed myself up from the medical bed and slid off of it, landing on the ground with a 'thud'. Not cool. Eriol and Syaoran helped me up, by pulling on my arms, and helped me back up to my room.  
  
- -  
  
Tomoyo pricked me...again. Man, Tomoyo...you just HAVE to get the dress done...  
  
"Sakura...you have to stay still. The party is only in two days...I HAVE to get this done today if you are to wear it!" Fine Tomoyo. I stood as still as I could, wiggling my toes so they would fall asleep like the rest of my leg. "There... Okay, Sakura, I'm just going to sew it up now...okay?" I nodded. I could feel her hemming the dress because she kept tugging on it whenever there was a snag in the thread. She continued going around and around the dress sewing and hemming necessary places until she stopped, bit the end of the thread, and looked at me with stars in her eyes. "I've finished! And you were so cooperative. Here...let me get a mirror so you can see it!" She ran to my closet and pulled out my tri-fold mirror. I stepped down off the stool and stared at myself as she opened each arm. I gasped. Golly, I looked like a princess! I twirled around, smiling.  
  
The dress was in two parts; there was a white dress and then there was a light pink over dress that wrapped in the front held by a sash that was wrapped around my waist. The dress reached to the floor and had a dipped front, much to my dislike. But the dress...was gorgeous! I smiled to Tomoyo and nodded my head 'yes' saying that 'I loved it!'.  
  
She pulled the buttons apart on the back and slid the dress down to my ankles.  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo." The door opened. I could've died right there. Syaoran and Eriol walked right through the door and there I was with nothing on but my skimpy underpants.  
  
"Guys! Get out! Sakura's undressed!" Tomoyo said between giggles. The boy's bolted from the room, shutting the door quickly. "Here Sakura." She gave me my white dress and I put it on, walking embarrassedly to the door. Outside, Syaoran and Eriol were waiting, but they weren't waiting for what I had to give them. Mwahaha...I slapped them. Not hard... just hard enough.  
  
Tomoyo went up and kissed Eriol's cheek where I had slapped him. "It's okay, honey, she forgives you now...right, Sakura?" She giggled and I smiled.  
  
"I don't forgive her," Eriol said fake pouting. "But...a good tickle torture would satisfy me." He unraveled from Tomoyo's arms and advanced towards me. I stared at him then as he walked towards me, I bolted into my room where I couldn't stop giggling.  
  
He chased me around the room and pounced on me when I stopped to catch my breath. Get off, Eriol!  
  
The only thing was it wasn't Eriol who was tickling me...it was Syaoran.  
  
- -  
  
"Eriol...does your cousin have a thing for my cousin?" Tomoyo asked as she got into her grand master bed.  
  
"Hmmm...that's a good question. By the way he was acting like a child around Sakura... he just might! Tomoyo...I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking."  
  
"As long as it's not what I'm thinking..." And so as Eriol got into the bed with her, they devised a plan...a plan to get their cousins to like each other...possibly even love.  
  
- -  
  
"You can't leave!" the nurse screamed as Sakura pulled her suitcase out of her room. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Uhhh...well...gulp your medication is still back at the cart...yeah...I'll go and get it." She walked off as Eriol stuffed something into his convertible.  
  
- -  
  
"She's leaving...the doctors let her because she's been really cooperative. All she has to do is take the necessary medication. If something goes wrong, though, they'll find out the drug we're drugging her with...and-and then we'll get in trouble because the drug'll wear off, making it possible for her to talk again...and she'll tell! Urgh!"  
  
"Shut up already...I heard enough of your incessant blabbering. Just mix her regs with the drug and then give it to her... It'll have the same effects...I think. We have the antidotal mixture to suppress the effects if the drug...so it's good. Let her go and don't forget to mix the drug into her regs. If she faints or whatever, bring her to me, and I'll have fun with her..."  
  
"Whatever boss." She hastily closed the cell phone and grabbed the drug, mixing it with the stimulant solution. "I hope this works...cause I'll die if she dies..."  
  
- -  
  
The nurse was still having a hard time with Tomoyo and Eriol, concerning Sakura's medication. The nurse kept persisting and persisting she stay. Well, for one, the nurse didn't want to get killed if the mixture had actually killed Sakura, and for two...well...there was no two. She didn't want to die period. "Don't worry...it's only for a week...and plus we'll give her the medicine you've been giving her," Tomoyo reasoned, trying to grab the bottles of the nurses cart.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you," she pressed, angrily.  
  
"You weren't invited," Eriol said. He was getting very impatient with this woman. The woman scowled at him and turned to me.  
  
"You cannot leave! Do you have permission?" Oh goodness, Eriol thought, we've already shown you the lease on her to Syaoran for the remainder of the week.  
  
"Yes. Syaoran here is her psychologist. That means he is trained in dealing with mental patients. She can leave as long as he is around her. Do you get it now?" The nurse scowled and stalked out of the room. Another doctor came in with a slip of paper and a bag full of the syringes. He lightly set the medicinal liquids in the bag and handed it to Syaoran, who nodded.  
  
"If you don't me saying...I think she's the mental one. Here's the medicine, to only be taken once a day. The dosage is indicated on the bottle and where to inject it. Uhhh...I believe that's it. Have a good time!"  
  
- -  
  
Well.... I think we can all say that this chapter cough cough sucked cough cough. It was just basically an intro into the damaging effects the "boss" is putting on her.  
  
Oh and if you have questions on the "boss dude"...it's the dude who slaughtered Sakura's remaining family...plus one friend...er...yeah. He'll make a scene sometime or other I think in the next couple of chapters...oomhmm...yipyip...  
  
Well...review and tell me your thoughts...or ...er...questions. They will all...or some...be answered...I can guarantee! 


	7. The Call

Thanks to:  
  
CardCSfan: Wow...thanks so much...I am not really good at grammar or anything like that...as you can tell already. No matter how many times I look over my chapters...it still looks fine to me...but then again what do I know? Thanks so much...  
  
On some of your questions...I just now realized that doesn't do the little asterisk thingie...so on some of the actions (gulp, sweatdrop, you know some like that) it looks like the part of the sentence...sorry. Ummm...Eriol's mother (though, I have never seen her before) is alive in this fic...that is if he ever had one...that one I do not know. Eriol's mom works for the government...through child-related affairs. My mom used to do this so I know what it is. Ummm...antidotal is a word...having to do with 'antidote' basically. Ummm...the fact behind 'birthday ball'...it's a huge party...but it's extremely formal...so it's more of a ball than a party...and since Eriol's mum is so respected...there are no balloons or party games like in a regular birthday party. I don't see what's wrong with point #5. Ummm...when I said 'opened phone' that meant the phone was still open...meaning that she basically was mad at the person who was talking rather than the phone...if it was a 'closed phone' then the phone would be to blame...on point #9. 'Though' looked like a part of the sentence with the first part. It wasn't. It was a typo. #15 was also a typo. It was supposed to be wouldn't. When I broke my leg...my leg would fall asleep but my toes wouldn't so I had to wiggle them so my leg would wake up. Uhhh...what does IMHO mean? I'm so lost on that. Microsoft Word isn't the best writing software known to man...so I sometimes write something...like in the last point and it'll say it's right, but when I look over it and change it, it says it's a grammatical error.  
  
Sakura-star69: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. I love receiving feedback and suggestions on my works...and no, you didn't seem rude at all! In fact, you seemed very nice...you see, there are certain types of reviewers: nice ones and flamers...ie: flamers are the rude ones . Keep that in mind! Thanks again!  
  
Cherryblossom0101: Here's the next chappie.  
  
Anonymous: some of your points will be answered this chapter. Here's the next chappie.  
  
Nightglider: Hehehe...here's the next chappie!  
  
Momocolady: Thanks! Here's the next chappie!  
  
Author's Note: Hehehe...ummm Yelan's a little bitchy in this chapter...(it was kinda weird to imagine her bitchy because she's so serious...w00t)  
  
Ummm...I got a question to my reviewers... Would it benefit you if I put the review posts (my answers to your reviews) at the bottom or keep them where they are...? If it's a problem then tell me!  
  
Sorry this chappie took so long to get out...there was a huge storm and it wrecked the power lines in like 9 counties of Tennessee...I happened to be in one of them...it was out for 2 days at my house...eep those were the worst 2 days of my life...gah...  
  
You Brought Me Back  
  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 6: The Call...  
  
We arrived at the Beijing Airport after an hour plane ride from Tokyo. There were loads of people running around in servant's outfits attending to the rich people dressed in the fancy dresses. This party was going to be big...I could tell.  
  
"Guys, my mother is over there. Hey, Syaoran, isn't that your mother standing next to her?" Eriol pulled us through the crowd and up to his mother. "Mother," he bowed, "this is Tomoyo, my girlfriend, and her cousin, Sakura. You already know Syaoran."  
  
The woman touched her son's face and looked over his party. She was a tall woman and I could see where Eriol got his tall gene. She had long navy hair that reached just below her buttocks and the most gorgeous dark brown eyes. She held herself like a queen with her head held high and her back straight. There was no flaw on her. She wore a dark blue corset gown.  
  
"Syaoran, I though you left home for work," his mother said shortly.  
  
"I did, mother." He bowed in respect as Eriol did before.  
  
Syaoran's mother wasn't as pretty as Eriol's. She didn't leave her black hair down like Eriol's mother had; instead it was up in a high ponytail with a large headpiece on the base of the pony. Her face was plastered white with foundation makeup, her brown eyes were dark from the mascara and eyeliner, and her dark red lips were pursed in a thin frowning line. She was a skinny woman and very tall. She wore a simple Chinese dress that reached to the floor and hugged every curve on her body.  
  
"So you're just leaving you client to suffer while you have fun? How ungrate—"  
  
"Mother, Sakura is my client," he said angrily. Syaoran and his mother didn't seem too happy to see each other.  
  
"Oh...well, she is a little scrawny." The woman stared at me for a long time before she turned back to Tomoyo. "At least she isn't a harlot." She...just...said...that...I...was a harlot?! She doesn't even know me! How could she--! My body seemed to fire up and all of a sudden get weak. I felt someone's large hand reach its way to my shoulder, grasping it so I wouldn't fall.  
  
"Mother...that is enough. This young woman has been through enough. She doesn't need you adding to it." Syaoran's mother turned quickly.  
  
"Marie," Syaoran's mother said, "we need to be leaving." And she left.  
  
"Sorry, Syaoran. Yelan's been...stressing. Ever since you left, she's been haywire. Everything's just gone wrong with her. Your fiancé's mother's been pressing your marriage, and she wants it soon." I felt the person's hand shudder for a moment. "Well... let's get going."  
  
- -  
  
The ride to the mansion was somewhat uneventful. Mrs. Hiragizawa had three stretched limos waiting for us outside the airport. She climbed into one with Yelan and motioned for us to get into the second one.  
  
Tomoyo asked Syaoran about his fiancé right when the car began to move. "She's a pain. And I don't want to marry her. She clings to me all the time and she's so annoying. I can't believe Mother's actually trying to get us together. I am so glad I left."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Even I don't want to remember," he answered shortly. "You'll meet her when we arrive."  
  
Tomoyo sat back into the seat, laying on Eriol's chest, while I was staring out the window. I couldn't get what that woman said to me. A harlot? Come on...I haven't even had sex yet. I don't even think I've worn a negligee. She had no right to say that...so what? I'm a little skinny...it's not a bad thing.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?" I turned towards Tomoyo and looked at her through my tear brimmed eyes. "Oh Sakura." She reached over and grabbed my hand, patting it gently.  
  
"Don't take what she says to heart, Sakura," I heard Syaoran say. "I don't even know you that much, but I do know that what she said wasn't true." Ahhh... I pounced on him, hugging him and crying into his chest. I felt his hand rub my back before I looked up and met his warm amber eyes.  
  
- -  
  
"That little—"  
  
"Yelan! She is not doing anything wrong." Yelan stared at her son and scowled. How was the marriage to work if he was in love with another?  
  
"He's engaged! He's not supposed to allow another woman to hang all over him!"  
  
"You're looking too much into this. You just insulted the boy's client. He's supposed to keep close eye on her and he really doesn't want anything to happen to her. She doesn't look harmful. Just sit back and don't worry. He knows his boundaries and he's a good boy."  
  
"Fine...and you're right he is a good boy." She gave her a small smile and turned back to the screen. Eriol and Tomoyo were helping Sakura dry her tears and Syaoran with his semi-wet shirt. Yelan looked out the window sadly, thinking 'I probably shouldn't have said that.'  
  
- -  
  
The mansion was huge!  
  
That was the first thought that went through my mind.  
  
A long line of maids and butlers plus two others were standing in front of the spacious garden that lined the front walls.  
  
As soon as we stepped from the limos, a large "Welcome back" greeted us. Marie greeted them with a heartwarming smile while Yelan, who stepped gracefully out behind her, gave a short nod.  
  
What I guessed to be Eriol's father ran up to Marie and enveloped her in a passionate kiss while she giggled under his lips. The young woman that was beside him ran up to Syaoran and latched onto his arm. The five of us—Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, his arm-ornament, and I—followed close behind Marie and Yelan, before entering the mansion. Marie and Yelan walked towards the study while Eriol directed us to our rooms.  
  
(AN: ummm...probably some of you are wondering 'arm-ornament' on how I referred to Syao's fiancée. Well...it's actually a term my friends and I use when talking to a person when they have someone else (ie: their boy/girlfriend) holding their hand/ hugging their waist/etc. Hope that cleared it)  
  
- -  
  
"This is yours, Tomoyo. If you need any help, my room is next to yours," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled to him and walked into the lavender room. "Sakura, Syaoran, your rooms are down more."  
  
We followed him past several doors and came to a more simplistic part of the house. It was made to look like past architecture of a dojo or shrine. The floor stepped down and continued with its antique wood flooring until it came to a large sliding door.  
  
"There were no rooms left near where me and Tomoyo were staying, so I had to bring you to the older part of the house. There is a spring the joins your rooms and is used as the bath since my mother has yet to install one. You'll find most of your clothes already in the closets. Ummm...and I believe that's it." He smiled. "I'm going to see if Tomoyo needs help." He ran away, leaving Syaoran and I standing in front of the door.  
  
- -  
  
"Shall we go in?" Syaoran asked, looking at me. I smiled to him and nodded, reaching for the groove in the door and opening it with minor difficulty.  
  
The room inside was huge! It looked like one big room with a huge mound of rocks on each side of the small, clear pond. There was a thin mattress on each side of the room. Our beds, I thought. There was one hole in the ground capable of holding a fire. This room actually looked like a home in the feudal era.  
  
We walked around with gaping eyes, looking into the chests and various closets that lined the walls. Eriol was right. Most of our clothes were already put into the closets and also with more added. I giggled. This was so cool!  
  
I heard Syaoran's footsteps getting louder. I closed the closet door and turned around to see him walking over to me.  
  
"Hey, you hungry?" I nodded. We walked down the main hall and ended up...somehow...in the kitchens. We had been walking so long, we thought ourselves lost for a minute or two.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol said, walking in with Tomoyo right behind him. "You guys finally made it out of the room. Anything I should know?" He chuckled, Tomoyo slightly giggling herself.  
  
"Ha ha, funny." Syaoran turned towards one of the cabinets.  
  
"You don't need to do that. Food's already has been made." Eriol smiled as Syaoran turned and glared at him. "Oh, come on, cute little cousin, be nice." Syaoran glared his best death glare.  
  
"Eriol, just because you're my cousin doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. And, don't call me that," Syaoran scowled, adding under his breath, "and, damn. I almost got rid of that stupid saying for good...I blame you Eriol."  
  
"But it was so much fun when we were kids."  
  
"We're not kids anymore, Eriol, or are you hiding something?" Syaoran taunted. Eriol blushed pink and scampered out of the kitchen.  
  
You see, when Syaoran and Eriol were thirteen, they, after many attempts, finally made the high-school soccer team. They were so excited! But then came the locker rooms. After every practice, the boys would strip down nude and take a shower...in the one large shower room. Since Syaoran and Eriol have never even thought about taking showers with other boys, they didn't take showers. But one word scared them...and the coach enforced it. Mandatory. They had to take showers.  
  
So, sighing in defeat, Syaoran and Eriol stripped nude and entered the showers blushing madly in embarrassment. Then all of a sudden...  
  
"Holy crap!! It's small! Smaller than a little kid's!" It was evident whom they were talking to. Eriol ran out of the shower with Syaoran right behind him, dressed quickly, and exited the lockers before Syaoran could stop him.  
  
Though, Eriol has grown up, Syaoran uses this little incident as blackmail...that is, whenever he needed it. Eriol was never really mad at him when he brought it up...it was just embarrassment!  
  
- -  
  
Syaoran smirked as Tomoyo went out to check on Eriol. I, however, went to Syaoran and playfully slapped him. Even though they were cousins, he shouldn't embarrass him with something like that! But, it was kinda amusing, you have to admit.  
  
"Hey...that wasn't very nice..." he fake-pouted. I smiled then stuck my tongue out playfully. I walked slowly out the door and into the dining area, where Eriol's mother and father, Yelan, Syaoran's fiancée, Tomoyo, and Eriol were sitting at the longest table I had ever seen. Eriol glared at Syaoran and 'hymph'ed when he sat down next to him. I gave a small smile to Eriol and sat down next to Tomoyo, who was telling Marie about some of her fashions.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Sakura and I have been friends ever since we were born. We were neighbors also. When I was about seven, I started my fashion work and making clothes, but they were mostly for Sakura. Actually, except for a couple, all the outfits were Sakura's." She giggled. "I still make Sakura clothes even today, but not so many since I own a business."  
  
"That's wonderful and I'm glad that you have found something that interests you...just like our Eriol." Eriol blushed at the comment. "He's been the most perfect child ever since he was born. He always got straight A's, and he was also a serious sport player. Oh, we are so proud of him..."  
  
- -  
  
Dinner wasn't that eventful. All Syaoran and I did was pick at our food, and what really stunk, we really didn't even eat it.  
  
We were sitting in the study. Syaoran was reading a large hardbound book and I was looking for something to pass over the time until bed. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone with Marie somewhere, so I was just standing, looking at books in the dead silence of Syaoran's presence. This was so boring...  
  
Ring ring.  
  
What's that? Syaoran looked up from his book and stared at me questioningly. He got up and walked towards the door, thinking the ringing object was in another room.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
It was coming from behind me. I turned around and noticed a large old- fashioned phone, and the receiver was shaking madly with every ring.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
I walked over to it, staring at it questioningly. Who would be calling this late?  
  
Ring ring.  
  
I picked up the receiver and placed it near my ear. Then, I heard the deep voice say something on the other end; only it wasn't what I wanted to hear since the voice I new all too well.  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
- -  
  
I wonder if that would be a cliffhanger...hmmmmm...I'll say it is. This is an extremely long chapter...I think. It's 8 pages! .  
  
Well...hmmmmm...  
  
I might not be able to update until the 8th or the 9th of August. Why, you ask? I'm moving to California and my mom wants to pack up my computer...poo on her I know. I don't want her to but it's not my place to object...darn.  
  
BUT! I'll be more than happy to give an EXTRA LONG chapter if I get over 10 reviews for this chapter, and I'll put in an extra scene plus the long chapter if I get over 15. hehehe  
  
But it doesn't matter really! It's all up to you guys if you review or not! So if you want the long chapter/extra scene...REVIEW!  
  
Press the button down there.   
  
Sakkie! 


	8. Meiling

Thanks to:  
  
Cherryblossom88: Next chappie!  
  
Anonymous: Thank you for the compliment! Next chappie up!  
  
Flipper2388/ Katrina: Sakura and Syaoran are the cutest couple! Thank you for the compliment! And go me! I'm gonna miss you so much...and you better keep reviewing my story or I'll have my guardian ghost sick you...mwahahaha just kidding...but just because I ain't in TN anymore don't forget the support you've given me! I love you so much! Not literally but you know....  
  
Sakura-star69: You are the reviewer I've had so far! You've reviewed almost every chapter and I'm thankful for the support! –huggles- .  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I appreciate the support!  
  
You Brought Me Back  
  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 7: Meiling  
  
I turned around startled as Sakura bolted from the room, fear evident in her eyes. The phone was hanging off the hook dangling over the edge of the table. I walked over to it cautiously. What could have made Sakura run out like that?  
  
I raised the phone to my ear, but all I could hear was the constant dial tone. No luck there. I sat the phone back on the receiver and looked towards the door where Sakura ran out. Time to go find her.  
  
- -  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo and Eriol. He had informed them of the mysterious phone call and Sakura's hasty exit. Neither of them knew who was on the other line or why Sakura had bolted from the room.  
  
"It's somewhat unlike her...unless..." Tomoyo started, bringing her hand up to her cheek. "...it has to do with what we found in her abandoned home not to long ago." Eriol nodded.  
  
"What'd you two find?"  
  
"Well, we gave you somewhat of a tiny description earlier on, but I guess we could tell you everything..." Eriol closed his eyes and cleared his throat before starting to tell the story of the day that took place only a couple weeks before. That day that revealed so much, but then again, so little. He told him of the skeletal figures Tomoyo and him found in Sakura's house; the one's that they suspected to be her family. "The house was ransacked when we found it..."  
  
"Did you contact the police about it? Surely they had something to do with it if the bodies are still there," Syaoran reasoned. "Maybe someone planned this... Did Sakura's family have any enemies?"  
  
"Everyone loved them, and they were highly respected. Everyone was scared when they suddenly disappeared...but I don't think anyone got near the house. I've asked Sakura to write it down and tell me what happened, but all she writes is 'I don't want to relive the memory.' I'm starting to worry...Sakura, even though she has that smiling face, is hiding something from us and I think that has something to do with why she doesn't talk," Tomoyo explained. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Do you think that whatever's keeping Sakura from talking is actually something that happened to her after the killing of her family?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well...that's a given kinda since she was singing and dancing before all this happened. Something happened those days right after...wait a second...those days were the days that I was away in America and you were away in England," Tomoyo said, pointing at Eriol, "Something did happen and it had its perfect chance since she was so vulnerable. The thing is, why would someone want to hurt dear Sakura," Tomoyo ended fading out.  
  
"Maybe..." Eriol started, "it wasn't Sakura...but something she had. Maybe like an heirloom or precious item close to her..."  
  
"Or maybe it was her virginity," Tomoyo stated. "There were many suitors that tried millions of times to be with Sakura, but she turned them down as always. A couple of them got mad, and tried again, but they still were turned down. Some of them might have held a grudge against that... But hey, it's just a guess."  
  
"You know, now that I remember it... That time I first met her, she kept running away from this one boy who kept asking her and asking her to marry him. She had told him so many times to stop, but once she got fed up, she had punched him, and he stopped. But I could tell in his eyes that he wanted her so bad almost to the point that he'd do anything to get her. Maybe he's got something to do with it."  
  
"He's at fault as much as her other suitors if it's one of them... For all we know...it could be just a fight between families or companies... They were highly known, you know."  
  
"We should talk to her," Syaoran said out of the blue.  
  
"Well, cute little cousin, YOU'RE her psychologist...have fun!" Eriol said over his shoulder as he grabbed Tomoyo and walked off to their room.  
  
"HEY! AN-AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Syaoran huffed and turned on his heel heading for his room.  
  
- -  
  
No...  
  
Stay...away from me...  
  
Stop...right now...  
  
You...can't...you have no right...  
  
STOP! I screamed, sitting up, nearly falling from my perch in the cherry tree right outside my room. I sighed and leaned back against the stem of the tree.  
  
Why had he called...he's tortured me enough...hurting me, keeping me against my will... Once I get my voice back...he will pay.  
  
"Sakura?" someone asked from below me. The familiar voice startled me, knocking me from my thoughts and jolting my body backward from surprise. I fell backwards and was luckily caught by the owner of the voice. "What were you doing in a tree?" Syaoran asked, holding me carefully. I stared at him, a visible blush creeping onto my cheeks... Eh? Why am I blushing? I wiggled out of his arms and stood in front of him.  
  
"Everyone's worried about you, you know, even me." I stared at him as tears sprung to my eyes. He was going to come and hurt them; he was going to come and hurt my friends! He knows where I am! I slid to the ground, my hands covering my faces as my tears raced down my face and shattered on the cold floor beneath me. "Hey..." he said, sitting in front of me. "Everything will be all right..." He reached over and hugged me around my shoulders. My tears stopped suddenly, and I dropped my hands, staring at him through my tear- filled eyes. Was he...hugging me and soothing me? My face seemed to heat up even more at that thought. "Everything will be fine...just you see." He smiled to me and I smiled back. Somehow I knew everything would be okay.  
  
- -  
  
"What does it look like? Did he do anything?"  
  
"He hugged her."  
  
"That's it?!? Oh come on, Syaoran. You're perfect for her!"  
  
"Tomoyo, quiet down. They'll hear us!" Eriol hissed, turning back towards the couple. "Aw...they're getting up. Come on let's go before they spot us."  
  
"NOW I wished I hadn't left my camcorder at home..." Tomoyo mumbled, following her boyfriend.  
  
- -  
  
"I saw Eriol and Tomoyo. They were watching us," Syaoran suddenly said, helping me off the ground. I giggled. "Want to go in?"  
  
I nodded happily, walking to the entrance of the house. I took one last look outside.  
  
Everything was so peaceful... The stars were out twinkling brightly and the lights of the city illuminated the countryside, which was covered in several different kinds of flowers, trees, and other plants. Everything looked like it came from a painting, for not one place could be that truly peaceful.  
  
- -  
  
I unlocked the sliding window carefully and ventured inside the old, dark room where the girl lay. My master had wanted her for some reason, though it does not matter to me. He had said something about her being a special one. Translation: she was still a girl because she still held her virginity.  
  
I walked over to the small bed on the other side of the room, glancing at her. She was indeed beautiful, as my master had said. Her eyes were closed in a deep slumber and her honey brown hair was fanned out around her. An angel...most would say.  
  
Then all was lost.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" A shrill scream erupted from the house. I dashed away quickly, forgetting to lock the door behind me.  
  
- -  
  
"CRAP! SHE'S HERE!" Syaoran lightly yelled, jumping from the mattress and pulling his pants on. He raced around the small pool and nearly collided with me. I looked at him worriedly. He pulled me out the door and into the hallway where we met with Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"We can here her a mile away..." Eriol mumbled half asleep. He was still in his blue pajamas.  
  
"I could still be asleep if Eriol hadn't come into my room!" Tomoyo hissed pulling the robe she had on around her for warmth.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo. With her in the house, you won't get ANY sleep," Syaoran reasoned.  
  
We walked down the hallway and into the living area. There was a girl wearing a red Chinese dress with a black dragon on it standing there, smirking. She turned her head at the sound of our padded feet hitting the carpeted floor.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran," she greeted to the man beside me. "A girlfriend already? Wow that was fast. Didn't think after our broken engagement that auntie Yelan would let you have another girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered. The girl was upon me in an instant.  
  
"Why? She's pretty and skinny and you two would make a cute couple! Right Daidouji?"  
  
"Meiling, you don't have to use formalities. We're friends after all, and yes, I absolutely believe that they would make a great couple."  
  
While everyone talked about Syaoran and I being a great couple, many other figures walked into the room.  
  
"Meiling." Meiling turned instantly. "It's in the early hours of the morn."  
  
"Yes, I know, Auntie Yelan, but I couldn't wait till next week! I wanted to see you all so much!"  
  
"All right Meiling, but next time...make till we're all awake," Eriol said. "We have a big week this week, and we need our rest." Everyone nodded except Tomoyo, Syaoran, and I.  
  
Yelan, Marie, and her husband walked back down the hall that led to their rooms. They left a young woman standing behind. Once they were out of sight, the young woman walked over to us. "Meiling, you know Syaoran can't have another girlfriend while he already has one."  
  
I looked from the woman to Meiling. Meiling looked worried almost and mouthed something to Syaoran. She gasped and turned around, putting on a quick smile.  
  
"OH...how could I forget," she started sarcastically, "he has a fiancée now. Great..." She turned back around. "Wait...then who are you?" she asked me.  
  
"Her name's Sakura. She's my client," Syaoran filled in.  
  
"Syaoran, she can speak for herself." I looked towards the ground, silent tears welling in my eyes.  
  
"She can't," Tomoyo ended.  
  
- -  
  
"I want us to get to know each other better...not out of pity but as a friend. You can even meet the witch here, too," Meiling said, gesturing towards Syaoran's fiancée.  
  
We were all sitting in the floor of my room since it was the biggest. None of us seemed to be tired since Meiling's wake up call...or greeting in the middle of the night. We all sat in a circle; Meilin next to me, then Syaoran on the other side, his fiancée next, then Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"My name's Meiling Li. I'm 22 years old. I'm married and on the way with my first child."  
  
"REALLY! OH MY GOD MEILING AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Tomoyo yelled, staring at Meiling with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo...keep it down...people are trying to sleep," Eriol reasoned.  
  
"I was but then I just found out..." I smiled. All of a sudden, I felt something jab me hard in the ribs. I turned towards Syaoran, who was trying to pry the girl off his arm. She had fallen asleep with a death grip on Syaoran's arm.  
  
She was a rather pretty girl with blue eyes and light blonde hair. She was skinny but not as skinny as me. She was well kept, I could tell, but her attitude and manners needed work.  
  
Syaoran had finally gotten the girl off his arm and breathed heavily, turning his head around to me. He met with my smiling face and I could see his face heat up. Uh oh...is he sick? The window was open...oh boy. I raised my hand to his forehand and his face seemed to heat up even more.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo giggled, "You're so dense. Take your hand down because he's not sick. He's BLUSHING. Something you want to tell us there, Syaoran?" She giggled, as did everyone else. I pulled my hand away and stared at him weirdly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Okay...are we going to continue?"  
  
"Ummm...I guess I could introduce the brat..." Meiling said. "Her name is Ladriel Acosta. She's 22, just like me. And I don't think she's even gone to bed with the opposite sex." Meiling giggled at this. "So what's your name?"  
  
Wait...I could answer her by writing it down...YEAH! That's how I'll do it! I got up from the floor and raced over to the nightstand by the bed. I grabbed the notebook and spare pencil from the drawer and walked back over to the group on the floor, all the while writing my info down. I handed the paper to Meiling and she read it aloud.  
  
"'Sakura Kinomoto. 20 yrs old. Not married. No children.' Wow...you're young. And you know what? You have really beautiful writing." I smiled, grabbing the notebook and writing 'Thank you' on it. "So what interests you Sakura?" I wrote a list of hobbies on the pad of paper. "Hmmm...dancing? Really? I love to dance. And sing, too. Just like you. We're going to become really good friends. Hmm...what kind of dance?" I took the paper and wrote down 'all kinds' and showed it to her. "Show me?" I smiled and walked behind the group where there was a large open area between them and the window. I put one finger up and began to think. Hmmm...I could always... I smiled, nodding my head.  
  
I walked over to the end of the room and raised my arms. I smiled to everyone and flipped over slowly, bringing my toes into points. I rolled into the splits and posed for about a second before tying in some jazz moves with it. I stopped when I was done and bowed. Everyone was clapping. "Ballet? Do you know ballet?" I nodded then looked around. The room was too small. I smiled sadly. "Something wrong, Sakura?" I raised my arms to indicate the room and motioned a small box. "The room is...too small, I'm guessing?" I nodded happily. I glanced over at the clock. 5:30. Perfect. No one was up yet.  
  
I grabbed Meiling's hands and dragged her out of the room and into the large garden. "Here?" Tomoyo asked. I shook my head 'no' and ran off into the trees, the group soon running after me.  
  
- -  
  
I watched as she twirled and twirled, her toes pointed and hands curved elegantly. Her and that loud woman were dancing together, the loud woman supposedly the male partner of the act. She twisted gracefully around the woman and ended slowly lowering into the splits. "That was great Sakura! I never knew you could dance like that!" another woman screamed, hugging Sakura tightly.  
  
I jumped lightly from the tree as to not make a sound. "Maybe another time, Sakura. Maybe as to when we aren't disturbed. I'll come back for you..."  
  
- -  
  
I turned my head towards the sound I had just heard. It sounded like someone was talking to me, but not directly. Saying something about 'coming back for me'.  
  
"Sakura? You okay?" I turned towards Tomoyo and smiled a fake smile, nodding my head 'no'. Nothing was wrong...just another hallucination maybe...but that voice...it was familiar somehow...  
  
I sighed defeated and walked in with the rest of the group. "Maybe another time."  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 7! Finally finished. Well, moving day is coming near and guess what? So is the end of the story!  
  
OH! If anyone wants to appear in my story, (I have like two or three spots open) give me your name or a nickname and I'll use it as a character! Oh and if you guys still want the Extra long chapter and Extra scene...10 reviews it's all I'm asking...please?  
  
Hehehe well await the next chapter and don't kill me if I don't update for like 2 weeks because of the move...Thankies!  
  
Sakkie! 


	9. You stole my FIRST KISS!

Thanks To:  
  
Anonymous: Thanks...Here's the next chappie.  
  
Cherryblossom0101: dingdingding you got the right answer...shhhh...it's explained in this chapter...  
  
Momocolady: yeah I have a feeling that the next chapter will be the last for a couple of weeks... but thanks! Here's the next chappie.  
  
Irene: I'm glad you like it! And don't worry I will finish this story...I wouldn't leave my reviewers hanging!  
  
Ppiglette: I'll put the names of the POV's now, for you. Hehehe. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mariko: I'll use your name, but you won't appear for...eh...some chapters...maybe the next one...yeah... thank you for your compliment! And don't worry, I will keep writing!  
  
Lalala: Ummm...when I am done with the AU version, I'm gonna write the magic version of it from like the 2nd chapter...okie? So wait for it!  
  
Sakura-star69: Thank you for your compliment! I think you are the only person besides momocolady and cherryblossom0101 who has reviewed for more than half the story! You're so cool! Thank you so much for being a supporter of this story...it means so much to me! Here's the next chappie!  
  
Katrina: Thanks for reviewing my story! NO! IT'S NOT THE END! NEVER! Hehehe don't mind me...ahem It...is...not...over...yet! I'm going to miss you too Katrina- chan! Hehehe! Thanks for your support! I WUV you! Huggles  
  
Sean: (my email reviewer .) Thanks! Your feedback means a lot and thanks for your support! It means so much to me!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEAH! You guys made exactly ten reviews! And now, you are rewarded with the extra long chappie plus extra ScEnE, but you guys have to keep reviewing and supporting me. That's what makes me write...the lower the reviews the small the chappie. So leave a review! Thanks so much!  
  
You Brought Me Back  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 8: You stole my FIRST KISS!!!!  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
Tomorrow's the big birthday bash for Eriol's mother. I am so excited...Tomoyo's been adding touch ups to the dress ever since I was dragged in it when I had to take my medicine. I gasped.  
  
My medicine...I hadn't taken it for two days...I hope Syaoran and Eriol forget to give it to me...because I have this feeling that the medicine has something to do with my illness... I don't know why. I just have a hunch. I have my doubts, too. Like why was the nurse so heartless when she was giving it to me and why was she so worried about letting me go on this trip? It was weird.  
  
- - (Tomoyo's POV)  
  
"Okay, I got her medicine and sent it off to the doctors last night. I have a feeling that's what's causing Sakura's problem..." Eriol told me. I smiled to him. If everything worked right, Sakura would be able to talk and then, her and Syaoran could get together. Oooooohhh...I so hope this works!  
  
- - Later (Sakura's POV)  
  
"Sakura?" Meiling asked from the door. I nodded. "Well...dinner's on the table if you wanna eat." I jumped up from the bed and walked over to her, smiling. Meiling and I have been getting along so well since she arrived. She's actually very nice unlike Syaoran and Eriol's description of her... 'The devil...the devil! She makes you do things...and blackmail! She's a bad one...real bad...' Eriol had said that...though, his description was a little weird. But it was a good laugh.  
  
Meiling told me a bunch of things about her past. Like the fact, Syaoran, Eriol, and her all trained on the Li estate in Hong Kong. That was amazing. She told me it was martial arts they were practicing. I took a class in martial arts once...  
  
"Sakura?" I looked at her and smiled, noticing that we were at the edge of the dining room table. Eriol was talking to Syaoran as if yesterday's incident never happened, and Tomoyo was talking to Yelan and Marie. Eriol's father was nowhere to be seen.  
  
I sat down next to Syaoran and smiled to the rest of the table as the food was served quickly and gracefully. I clapped my hands together and licked my lips as a full plate of chicken passed in front of me. I followed it till I met Tomoyo's somewhat worried eyes. What wrong with Tomoyo?  
  
"Sakura." Everyone looked at Tomoyo for a moment then at me. Everyone also had that same worried expression on his or her faces. "Sakura, please tell me that's lipstick on the side of your mouth." I shook my head 'no'. I didn't put any lipstick on...  
  
I touched my fingers to where she was indicating and touched my face. Only, it wasn't my skin I was touching, it was a warm liquid substance. I pulled my hand away instantly and stared horrifically at the red blood on the tips of my fingers. I suddenly tasted the blood in my mouth and nearly vomited. What was going on? I got up from the chair, knocking it over, and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Once inside, I threw up in the sink. I stared at the bloody sink and gasped, another wave of vomiting coming over me. I threw up again. I looked in the mirror and saw myself: a 20-year-old woman that was on the point of anorexia with blood coming from her mouth and dripping down the front of her dress. My god, what's happening?!  
  
I threw up again and washed my face after I cleaned the sink. The blood taste still lingered in my mouth and I had almost vomited again if it hadn't been for the incessant knocking coming from the door.  
  
The door swung open and Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo entered hastily.  
  
"Are you okay?!?!" Tomoyo asked hysterically. I nodded. "Maybe we should take her to a doctor...I'm worried." I shook my head frantically.  
  
"Maybe Tomoyo's right..." Eriol said, "You gave us a serious scare. We want to know if you're okay." I shook my head 'no', and stepped forward...but my foot didn't touch the ground. A searing pain came from my stomach and brought me to my knees. I help my wrenching stomach with tears in my eyes, hoping the pain would go away.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo screamed, kneeling beside me. "Syaoran, Eriol, help!" Syaoran sat next to me and tilted my head upwards so I could look at him. He was so blurry in my vision...in fact I couldn't make out Eriol or Tomoyo either...  
  
What's going on...?  
  
All feeling ceased in my body and everything fell limp. I lurched forward and landed softly against Syaoran's chest. Please help me...  
  
...Syaoran.  
  
- - (Eriol's POV)  
  
I ran quickly to the small clinic where I had dropped off Sakura's medication. She had just fainted and Syaoran just remembered that he hadn't given to her. Damn you, Syaoran! I was this close to finding what was in Sakura's medication! ARGH!  
  
I ran inside the clinic and met with the baffled doctor. "I need the medication back."  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor replied, "but the medication you gave me was sent to the labs last night right when you gave them to me."  
  
"That is not good. I need them now."  
  
"Here," the doctor said, grabbing a bag full of syringes. "One of my patients uses a bag of needles every week for her meds. Take this bag and substitute it as your friend's, but bring it back to me...right when you're done." The doctor placed two empty bottles into the bag to supply as Sakura's medication and handed the bag to me. "Remember to bring it back!" I nodded and left the clinic.  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
We drove Sakura to the hospital, her medicines in hand. How could I be so stupid as to forget her medicine...stupid stupid stupid!  
  
I was holding Sakura carefully in the back of the small four-door. Her skin was pale; her lips a deep red from the blood that was starting to come out again. What was really going on...and I don't think missing a couple of days would matter much...but what did I know? I'm just a forgetful psychologist...  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol yelled, snapping me from my thoughts. "Hurry! The doctors are ready!" I slid out of the car, Sakura in my arms, and followed the doctors into an emergency room.  
  
"Name?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"20."  
  
"Blood type?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and he shrugged. It was clearly true they did not know the answer. "O," I replied. I had remembered seeing it in her file when I looked over it. Funny, how I remembered it and not her best friend.  
  
"Thanks...wait in the waiting room please and we'll contact you as soon as we can." I tried to hand the bag to him, but Eriol held me back saying they wouldn't need it. We nodded to the doctor and headed towards the waiting room at the end of the hall.  
  
- - Late at Night (Syaoran's POV)  
  
We were stilling waiting. Well...I take that back. Tomoyo and Eriol were sleeping, Tomoyo in his arms. It was probably near morning hours, but I just couldn't get to sleep. I was too worried.  
  
It was different with Sakura. I felt comfortable with her. She was so...different. All my other patients I had never gotten close to, but then again, they were only looking for someone who would listen to their life story. Sakura...well Sakura, it seemed as if she was holding a secret, a puzzle for someone to solve. One minute she's carefree and happy, then suddenly, she remembers a memory in her past, and she just breaks down. I want to help her.  
  
I know we didn't hit it off so great in the beginning, but it seemed different then. She was a frail girl who couldn't talk. Nothing came from her mouth, except for moans and sobs.  
  
"Syaoran Li?" the doctor asked.  
  
I got up from my chair quickly and rushed to the doctor. "Is she okay? Is she, is she? Come on, tell me!"  
  
"Mr. Li, calm down. She's fine. You can see her now." The doctor led me to her room and left me when I ventured inside.  
  
Sakura was sitting up, tears pouring from her eyes. She was hooked up to IV's and patches put all over her body to tell heartbeat and circulation. There was a long tube hooked to a bag that was thrown in front of her. I guessed it to be a food IV to get it into her system without her putting it in manually.  
  
The doctor came in behind me. "She was a little underweight so we thought it best we feed her until her body weight comes normal." I nodded. That's what that tube was for. "Her vocal cords were the cause of the blood coming from her mouth. It was nothing serious, just a simple operation."  
  
When he said that, Sakura placed her hand to her throat and felt the stitches in her skin. A new wave of tears washed over her as she fingered it.  
  
"I'll leave you two." He left. I walked up to the bed and that was when Sakura finally noticed my presence. She lifted her head until her green eyes met my amber ones. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was a sickly pale.  
  
I knelt down beside her bed and took her hand in mine. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry, I'll have you out of here in no time." She smiled and threw her arms around me. I returned the hug and gently patted her back. "I'm going to see if you can come home with me."  
  
- - (Creepy man's POV)  
  
I watched the couple through the window. Just the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him was a definite 'They're in love!' thought into my brain. The man, or Syaoran as I think I heard this last night, was hugging her, soothing her cries.  
  
He was too close to her!  
  
'Tomorrow...just wait till tomorrow...' I told myself.  
  
- - (Tomoyo's POV)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes only to come face-to-face with Eriol's closed eyes. Awww...he was sleeping. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Just the way his bangs lightly fell over his closed eyelids...  
  
"I see that you're awake...and fantasizing about dear sleeping Eriol." I looked away from Eriol and met Syaoran's playful eyes and a smirk on his face. "Wake him up. We're okay to leave." Syaoran glanced down at Sakura, who was resting in his arms.  
  
GOSH! His face is so open! Anyone could tell he had-well at least starting to have feelings for her.  
  
I smiled warmly. He noticed my face and looked at me weirdly. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Oh...nothing!" I turned towards Eriol and started poking his face. "Eriol...Eriol! Eriol! Wake up!" He opened his eyes quickly and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Naughty, naughty! You shouldn't wake up someone—Sakura! Are we allowed to go home?" Syaoran nodded, walking ahead.  
  
- - Later (Sakura's POV)  
  
I was sponging myself down in the bath when I heard Syaoran walk in. He had been talking with his mother on his fiancée's issues. His sister's had suddenly arrived without notice right after we walked in the door. And his sister's just happened to come with his fiancée's mother and her two brothers.  
  
Great...  
  
I felt somewhat sorry for him. First, he had four sisters and one strict mother, and then he had that arm-ornament of his, Ladriel...or whatever her name was. He was so young and everyone was so bent on marrying him off to a prissy girl. Poor...poor...Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura? Are you done?" I got out of the water and slipped the thin white robe on over my naked wet body. I stepped out of the small rocky area. Syaoran and the others were standing right outside of it, waiting patiently. I didn't know they all came in! "Hurry up and get something on! Were going outside to play a game before tomorrow!" Meiling said, excitedly. I nodded, going into my part of the room and dressing into a simple lavender dress with cherry blossoms sewed in at the bottom. "Oh and bring a jacket!" I grabbed a white sweater and followed them out into the gardens.  
  
- - (Tomoyo's POV)  
  
"Okay...we're just going to have fun. See all those fireflies? Go and catch as many as you can. When we come back here, we'll count, give out eh...twenty bucks, and let 'em go." I smiled. This was going to be fun...Syaoran and Sakura would have to at least kiss tonight! The setting was perfect! I won't let him leave if he doesn't! I gave out a low cackle and turned to the rest of the group. They were looking at me...very weirdly...  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
Tomoyo pulled out four little glass containers and handed them off.  
  
"SYAORAN-POO! DON'T FORGET ME!" Ladriel and her two brothers came running from our end of the house. I jumped behind Eriol, hoping he would shield me, but he moved swiftly out of the way when the three approached us. Damn you, Eriol! Tomoyo looked at him angrily. "So what are you doing? OH! You're going to go and catch fireflies in the moonlight? Awww...how romantic." Her eyes went all dreamy as she walked over to me. "Syaoran's my partner!" And with that said, she became the usual arm-ornament that she always is.  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
She's so weird and her tone of voice is so high pitched! It's scary! She should get off of him right now! I'm so much better than her!  
  
Wait...  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
I don't...like him...do I?  
  
He's my doctor! I can't like him!  
  
"Hey, beautiful." I snapped from my thoughts and looked at the tall man before me. He must be one of Ladriel's brothers, I thought. Well...he did look a lot like her... "What's you're name?" I looked at him. "Well aren't you going to answer?" I pointed to my throat and fingered the stitches. "Awww...you can't talk." I nodded my head. "That's...bad."  
  
I looked down at the small container in my hand. "Let's go." He said this more forcefully than nicely, but I obeyed. I walked after him fingering the flowers on the trees. I wish I was with Syaoran...things would be so much more eventful.  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her.  
  
OH COME ON! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN STRANGLING MY ARM!!!  
  
I stared at the young woman beside me. She was still holding onto my arm...much to my dislike. She was staring ahead of her not noticing where she was walking or anything. She had caught one bug before saying that it was TOO ICKY! Nothing is all right with her!  
  
I wanted to scream. My life is going down the drain. She's going to kill me with all her properness!  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-poo, this is so romantic." She sighed before looking up at me. "How 'bout a little kiss before we head back."  
  
I gasped. What?! KISS?! HER! Yeah RIGHT!  
  
Then one good thought entered my mind. "Okay, but you have to close your eyes." She closed them. I looked around me, looking for an exit. Oh and thank god, there's one. "Okay..." Her lips puckered and she waited...waited and waited...  
  
And guess what...she never got her kiss because I had darted into the trees before she could even realize what was going on. :) Yea for me!  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
I stared at the boy in front of me. Who the hell was this guy?!?! He had dragged me into the forest and pulled me to him, muttering incoherent words. He kept saying that he wanted me for so long that he was always watching me, loving me. He kept telling me how beautiful I was. How I had the greatest body and so many other things.  
  
He was facing me now, his hands grasping tight to my shoulders, holding me secure. "I think...this is love at first sight." He leaned in, trying to kiss me, but I had moved my head, and he kissed the bark of the tree. "What? Why do you defy me? I can give you whatever you want! I flatter you! Now give me your love!!" His hands released and replaced themselves on top of my sweater. He slid the sweater off my shoulders and stared at me. "I don't think you'll be needing that... We'll be warm enough."  
  
One thought rushed through my head...'WHAT THE HELL?' Was this guy on something? Or was this just him...? I shuddered partly because of him, the other because I was cold.  
  
He placed his hands on my shoulders and inched them inside my dress.  
  
What the hell was he doing?!  
  
I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to push him away as he inched his head closer to mine once more. I don't want my first kiss to be like this! I began to bang on his chest, but he seemed unfazed. Then, I went to plan B. I grabbed hold of his shirt and brought my knee into his groin. He gasped, taking his hands away from my body.  
  
"You bitch." He brought his hand up and slapped me hard across the cheek, his nails slightly digging into my skin. I ignored the pain and ran away from the boy.  
  
- - (Meiling's POV)  
  
We have been walking for HOURS and not one firefly. Man, why did I have to get stuck with him? Well, I have to admit...he is kinda cute. Actually, he is cute.  
  
"Your name is Meiling, right?" he asked all of a sudden, stopping.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Meiling? May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you like being near me?" he asked, shyly.  
  
"Ummm...I barely know you, so I guess I'm a little awkward...but hey, now's the chance to get to know each other. So what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Brandon," he said softly. He lowered his head somewhat and it was really hard to see his face. Those beautiful hazel eyes were obstructed from view by his sandy blonde hair. No lift your head up! I wanted to say. "So what interests you?"  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"Really?" He lifted his head, showing his twinkling eyes. "What kind?"  
  
"Ballet. I didn't think you'd be hooked on dancing," I said, smirking a little.  
  
"Yeah...I love to watch it and I've taken lessons." He held his left arm out. "Miss Meiling, dance with me?" What the heck...my husband isn't here. I don't have to like Brandon to dance with him.  
  
"Sure." And so, we danced. He was quite good actually. He twisted me around several times, lifting me in his arms. He dipped me and stared into my ruby red eyes.  
  
"I think...I'm starting to like you." Damn. I stood up, getting a questioning look from Brandon.  
  
"You can't like me." I showed him my left hand, where my glittering ring sat on my ring finger. "I'm married," I whispered before I ran off through the trees.  
  
- - (Tomoyo's POV)  
  
I have a distinct feeling that those couples AREN'T catching fireflies. Something was in the air...I could feel it. Someone was hurting, I knew that much. The air was real tense.  
  
"Leave them alone," I heard Eriol say beside me. He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "They can take care of themselves." He turned me around, planting a passionate kiss on my lips.  
  
"But," I mumbled under his lips, "what if it's Sakura? Or Meiling? The air is just too tense." He pulled away, smiling.  
  
"I bet they're fine...Meiling knows martial arts. I think the only one you should worry about is Sakura. I suppose they are all fine. And plus, if one of Ladriel's brothers hurt Sakura or Meiling, Syaoran would go after them...and ditch Ladriel on the way."  
  
"I guess you're right." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another heartwarming kiss.  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
I kept running even though my legs begged me to stop. I never want to be near that guy ever again. Oh, and I hope his brother isn't like him. I really do hope not cause then Meiling would get hurt. Wait Meiling has a husband...that rules her out.  
  
"Sakura?" I stopped and turned around when I heard my name. Syaoran walked out of the bushes and brushed himself off. "What are you doing out here and by yourself?" I looked at him and tears started gushing out of my eyes as I ran to him, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. "You were with one of Ladriel's brothers..." I nodded. "Did he...hurt you?" I stared up at Syaoran and let a few more teardrops come from my eyes. "Don't worry, whichever one will pay. Was it the one with green eyes?" I shook my head 'no'. I don't think I'll be forgetting those piercing blue eyes for a long time.  
  
"Sakura? Can I give you something?" Before I was able to answer, Syaoran leaned down and placed his warm lips against mine.  
  
Hey...he stole my first kiss...but hey, who's complaining?  
  
- -  
  
END!  
  
Of the chapter! Ha HA!  
  
Well...this is probably going to be the last chapter before the move so...in like 2 weeks I'll update. . sorry!  
  
Ummm...about the name thing! I need TWO MORE PEOPLE! OH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE OR WANT TO LOOK LIKE! IMPORTANT IF YOU DO!  
  
So how'd you like your extra scene? (PS: it was the little firefly scene...though no one got any...that's no fun) I was gonna have Syaoran do something...weird then kiss her but hey...I'm not complaining!  
  
SO REVIEW! Remember that the more reviews the longer the chappie. The more supporters I have, the better the story...or well the fact that I'll finish it or not. I'm sorry if I'm being mean...but when a writer has a writer's block, just looking at how many reviews they have in their inbox motivates them! LIKE ME! So PLEASE at the bottom of you hearts...review...  
  
or I'll send ('.') Kirby! Hahaha yeah right!  
  
Review!  
  
Sakkie  
  
PS...this chappie was 11 pages...can anyone say HOLY CRAP! Oh well it's the longest chapter! 


	10. the World is Cruel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, I PASSED 50 REVIEWS! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU, REVIEWERS! My 50th reviewer was...SAKURA-STAR69!!!! YAY!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! And...everyone gets a cookie! huggles  
  
Anonymous: Hmmm...I wonder...How WILL those two get together? sarcasm hehe read to find out!  
  
Sakura-star69: Thanks! =D You get a cookie!  
  
Faraaa: Thanks!  
  
Ppiglette: Thanks...you don't know how much that means to me! Your welcome...the only reason I didn't put the POV's was because I wanted you to guess on some of them...like the "creepy-man..." haha...I'm glad I made you happy!  
  
Irene: I will finish the story goes into triumphant stance! Ha HA! I'm sorry...but I think this chappie will be out...this one WILL be the last though before I leave for California.  
  
Cherryblossom88: Thanks...Well only to go with their idiot sister...hahaha! Anyone who tries to take Syaoran away from Sakura is an idiot...SS FOREVER! Hehehe  
  
IchigoCandy: The story is almost finished and I'll get started on making this story a magic ficcy!  
  
Cherryblossom0101: Well...Syaoran HAS to fall in love with Sakura and the other way on, how can Sakura resist his sighs dreamily well toned body, chiseled chest, and awesomely Syaoran features? Hahahaha!  
  
Katrina: HUH! I HAD TO MAKE THEM KISS! IT WAS ONLY RIGHT! Hahhhaa...everyone has to hate Ladriel...she's taking Syaoran away from Sakura! I love fireflies since I didn't get to see them at all in CA...that's one good thing I like about TN...is the fireflies...sighs KATRINA I DON'T WANT TO MOVE WAHHHHHH! I don't... But Katrina-chan...why can't I call you Flipper in my story? sarcasm hahaha that would be a laugh! I like Katrina...I'll stick with that!  
  
You Brought Me Back  
  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura  
  
Chapter 9: The World is Cruel  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid............  
  
I repeated this so many times in my head. I can't believe I kissed my client! I looked up towards the stars and sighed...  
  
Well, there was one good thing that came out of it. I didn't regret it. Even though I'm engaged with Ladriel, I feel more connected with Sakura. I mean, Sakura's got that high spirit, her personality is so intriguing, and her smile...oh gosh, can't forget that one...  
  
I hate her smile...cause the first time I saw it...I was trapped. It was that beautiful smile that kept in her innermost secrets and past.  
  
She was a huge puzzle that I intended on solving.  
  
I touched my lips where I had felt her warm lips on mine. Her kiss was so gentle as if she didn't want to hurt me. And I had been gentle too as if I didn't want to hurt her.  
  
She had run away crying when I had kissed her though...so my attempts at not hurting her were thrown away. I had hurt her and I didn't know how. But it hurt me so bad just to see her face in pain; her crystal tears shattering on the ground as she ran from me.  
  
That hurt so badly...  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
I had stopped crying when Tomoyo entered my part of the room. "Sakura? What's wrong?" I opened my mouth to answer...forgot. I grabbed a pad of paper and jotted down what happened, and she read over it quickly. "I knew he was up to no good. I should've never let him go with you." I supposed she was talking about Ladriel's brother. "But..." Uh-oh, here it is... "KAWAII!! You kissed SYAORAN! OMG, I HAVE to tell Eriol!" I ran to her, grabbing her shoulders, and pleading to her mentally to NOT tell Eriol. "Oh, Sakura! He likes YOU! Can't you get that? Eriol's his cousin and he's been watching Syaoran and his actions...Eriol tells me everything! Just let Syaoran get it out first. He likes YOU." She turned around sadly and walked out of the room, leaving me standing there shocked.  
  
He can't like me...he has Ladriel. He has to like Ladriel.  
  
And with that thought, I climbed into the uncomfortable bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
When I finally climbed down from the tree, I was obviously aware of the fact that it WAS way past my bedtime. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were brightly shining. Yep, way past.  
  
I walked quietly into the room, making sure not to wake Sakura.  
  
Sakura...  
  
I had intended to climb into my warm bed, but my feet weren't moving in the direction I wanted. Instead, they were head towards Sakura's part of the room. I tried stopping but my heart wouldn't take it.  
  
I gave up and sat beside Sakura's bed, watching her sleep.  
  
She looked so peaceful...like an angel. She turned fully and was now facing me. I reached my hand up slowly and brushed stray hairs from her face, and as I did this, a small smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, Sakura," I started. I actually didn't know why I was doing this. I mean, wouldn't it be better if I told her when she was awake? "Sakura, when I first saw you, I thought I was the luckiest man on earth. Why? Because I was treating a very beautiful woman. But now, I'm glad I'm treating you, but it's not for that reason. I've found so many things out about you...and your past intrigues me. You're a puzzle waiting to be solved. And I intend on solving you.  
  
"These pasts few weeks have made my thoughts of you change. I used to think you were a crybaby, a prissy, just basically someone I didn't like. But, I see now that I was wrong. You're an angel and I'm glad I met you. Just anything about you makes me feel so warm. I feel so content with you...and, Sakura," I paused, stroking my hand across her cheek. "I think I may love you." I leaned over and placed another small kiss on her lips and got up. Taking one last look at her, I said, "Sweet dreams, my cherry blossom," and left into my part of the room.  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes when I heard Syaoran finally get in bed.  
  
Does he actually LIKE me? I placed my fingers to my lips and felt the warmness left on them from him.  
  
I can't believe it...literally, I can't believe it. Why would he like me when he has Ladriel?  
  
"Oh, Syaoran," I found myself whispering, and as I said this, I had the faint taste of blood in my mouth. I got up quickly and ran into the bathroom right down the hall.  
  
I stood in front of the mirror, barely any blood coming from my mouth. Did this mean...I have my voice back?  
  
"It has to be..." I said again. The faint blood taste entered my mouth again, but no blood came from my mouth. It HAS to be...  
  
- - Early Morning (Sakura's POV)  
  
I haven't slept a wink since I came back from the bathroom. I was somewhat scared. Was I just simply cured? So what was causing it?  
  
I walked out of the room, after glancing at the peaceful sleeping Syaoran.  
  
I sighed, once I reached the garden. Everything was just happening so fast. Syaoran liking me, my voice just suddenly coming back...  
  
Well, it doesn't matter...I haven't had my voice in so long...I want to use it as much as I can!  
  
I ran into the cherry grove and began to sing.  
  
I'm not afraid of anything. My voice was a little harsh sounding, but I continued on.  
  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
  
I don't need much of anything  
  
But suddenly...  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
I heard Sakura leave the room. Something was different with her...she seemed happier.  
  
I got up from my bed and got dressed quickly, following her into the gardens, then into the cherry grove.  
  
She had started to sing...WHAT??? My mind screamed. BUT SHE CAN'T TALK!!!  
  
I am small and the world is big. Her voice was so soft. I was surprised it was hoarse sounding considering she hadn't used it in years.  
  
All around me is fast moving  
  
Surrounded by so many things  
  
But suddenly, suddenly. She sounds so sad...  
  
She walked farther into the cheery orchard, admiring the trees and still singing.  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same...  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel... I really can't take my eyes off of her...she sounds so sad. I just wish I could comfort her somehow...  
  
I am young and I am free  
  
But I get tired and I get weak  
  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
  
But suddenly, suddenly. Was she talking about her past?  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel  
  
Would you comfort me? If I could...I would.  
  
Would you cry with me? I don't cry much...but for your sake, I could.  
  
Ah ah ah...ah ah...ah ah...ah ah  
  
Ah ah ah...ah ah...ah ah...ah ah  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel...  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel...to be  
  
Different from me  
  
Are we the same  
  
How does it feel...  
  
Ah ah ah...ah ah...ah ah  
  
Ah ah ah...ah ah...ah ah  
  
How does it feel  
  
How does it feel  
  
You're different from me...different  
  
How does it feel  
  
How does it feel  
  
You're different from me...different...The song ended and she continued farther into the forest of cherry trees. It was different...it was like she knew I was here, yet she didn't want to see me. Or she wanted me to hear her singing, but not see her... I don't know...but it was confusing to me. She was singing about something she didn't want others to be burdened with...but HOW WAS SHE SINGING IN THE FIRST PLACE? My mind screamed within me. It was a good question...  
  
She stopped under a blooming cherry blossom and stared up, then she started singing once more...only it was a different song.  
  
Na na...na na na na na na...  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you so bad  
  
I don't forget you  
  
Oh it's so sad... She had to be talking about her family or someone in it. When Eriol and Tomoyo told me of what the found in Sakura's house, it scared me a little and I didn't believe it TOO much...but something did happen to them, my brain told me that day.  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh...  
  
Na na...na na na na na  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand  
  
I wish that I would see you again  
  
I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
I remember it clearly... I truly wish I could just run to you and hold you. I want to put all your pain away. I don't want to see you hurt...  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh...  
  
I've had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking why  
  
I can't take it  
  
It wasn't fake  
  
It happened you passed by  
  
Now you're gone  
  
Now you're gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
  
Now you're gone  
  
Now you're gone  
  
There you go  
  
There you go  
  
Somewhere you're not coming back... Her voice was cracking...she was about to cry. I just listened as she sang the rest of the song, her voice filled with sadness...  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found  
  
It won't be the same  
  
Oh...  
  
Na na...na na na na na na  
  
I miss you... Tears were flowing from her eyes as she fell to the ground, holding her face in her hands.  
  
"Everything's so MESSED UP!" She screamed at the ground. I stood up from the bush and walked up behind her.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
I squeaked and turned around. There, standing before me, stood Syaoran, his eyes clouded.  
  
He stood there for some time before he said something.  
  
"So you CAN talk...why now to bring it out?" His voice sounded hurt...and angry.  
  
"I-I-I...well...I woke up during the night, feeling blood in my mouth. So I-I rushed to the bathroom and threw up...as usual. Then all of a sudden...I was thinking something and I supposedly said it out loud. It scared me because I didn't feel the blood in my mouth any more. I was wondering why my voice came back all of a sudden...I mean it took so...long..." I lowered my head as new tears welled in my eyes. I was devastated when I lost my voice...it was my pride and joy.  
  
"Were you awake any time before that?" Syaoran asked embarrassed.  
  
"Ummm...well..." I couldn't just LIE to him! It'd break his heart if he found out...and that is the last thing I want to do.  
  
"So you did hear..." I looked at him.  
  
"I-I really didn't mean to...I was just awake...but...it's not true, right?" He stared at me weirdly. "I mean, you were-were just kidding...right?"  
  
"Why would I be kidding?" he suddenly asked offensively.  
  
"Well...you have...Ladriel...and you wouldn't go behind her back...would you?"  
  
"Ladriel and I...that's different. We were engaged without our consents. She loves me, but I don't love her."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You won't accept the fact that I like maybe even love you, will you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"You're rejecting me..."  
  
"That's not..." I tried. He just kept putting sentences in my mouth.  
  
"It's forbidden for a doctor to love his patient...is that it?  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT?!?!?!" I screamed, panting a little. He shut up and stared at me. "STOP putting words into my mouth. I just can't see you going behind someone's back...okay? I'm not rejecting you because I care for the feelings that Ladriel has for you. She loves you...you'll learn to love her in time..." I said. "And...it's not forbidden for a doctor to love his patient..."  
  
"But what about my feelings?" I looked at him, sadly. "DON'T I get a say in this? It's not my choice to love this Ladriel...because she loves me for all the wrong reasons! She's weird and over-protective. She acts more like a sister than a lover! And plus...my heart doesn't love her..."  
  
- - (Tomoyo's POV)  
  
"It's a good thing your mom kept this in the attic...cause this is the best moment in my life...he confessed to her...and she's trying to get the facts straight," I said, putting the camcorder back up to my eye. We were watching from a nearby cherry tree.  
  
I ran after Syaoran when he had left the house at 0dark00 hours in the morning.  
  
(You know military time? How it's said '0 2 hundred hours' for 2:00 in the morning? She means it's still dark... hope you guys got that... =D)  
  
When he was following sakura, I got Eriol out of bed and we followed them with this camcorder recording the whole way...  
  
"I just hope she realize what he's saying..."  
  
"Hey, you took that bag back to the clinic right?" Eriol nodded.  
  
"You thought I'd forget?" He asked, hurt.  
  
"No...I was just wondering...oh! Did you find out the results of those medicines from the clinic?"  
  
"Not yet, he said today right before my mom's birthday celebration is when they come back in."  
  
"That's good. I don't want Sakura to be hurt anymore," I said softly, resting my head on Eriol's chest.  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
"Plus...I know she only loves me for my looks and power," he said softly. "You're the only one who liked me for me. That's probably why I fell in love with you."  
  
"But what a-about..." I whispered.  
  
"Do you ever not worry for someone else? Have you ever been selfish in the slightest moment of you're life?"  
  
"YES! AND THAT'S WHY MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" I screamed bolting from the gardens.  
  
It was my fault... My mom died because I was born. She was able to hold out for three years, but she still died because of me. If I hadn't been so damn pretty, my family would still be alive! Why would anyone want me...?  
  
I continued to run until I was jerked back roughly by something grabbing onto my arm. I turned around and met Syaoran's worried eyes.  
  
"STOP! You can't love me! Leave me be and let me wallow in my sorrow!!"  
  
"Sakura, I can't. I can't see you hurting. It kills me inside knowing you're hurting." I stared at him sadly, a new wave of tears washing over my face. I brought him close to me and hugged him. It made me feel loved to know someone worried about me...that is, someone besides Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"CRAP!" We heard in the distance. "THE TAPE RAN OUT!"  
  
And...speak of the devils...  
  
I laid my head on Syaoran's chest and hugged him tighter. This felt so good...  
  
"SYAORAN-POO!!!!!!!!" Ladriel yelled from the house. "WE NEED TO PUT ON OUR CLOTHES!"  
  
"Damn..." I heard Syaoran say. He was right. DAMN THAT STUPID LADRIEL FOR RUINING A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT!!!!!! I pulled away from Syaoran and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Your fiancée is calling you," I said quietly, turning around and leaving.  
  
"Sakura?" I turned around. He walked up to me and gave me another kiss on my lips.  
  
"SYAORAN-POO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ladriel screamed again.  
  
"You should go..." I said quietly, lowering my head and walking off.  
  
The world is truly cruel...  
  
- - End!  
  
Of the CHAPPIE!  
  
Ummm...so what'd you think? This chappie was mainly based on Syaoran and Sakura's relationship...which should be mended...oh...within the next few chappies! So...  
  
I NEED 2 MORE PEOPLE!!!!! PLEASE!!! IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT or be IN THE STORY, GIVE A NAME and description IN YOUR REVIEW!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
OH! You know what...I just realized something...I haven't been leaving a disclaimer...holy crap... ummm...well I don't own CCS...but I do own the plot...hehehe mine! Stay away...  
  
And the two songs I used are...How does it Feel by Avril Lavigne and Slipped Away from Avril Lavigne. Okie that's cleared up...XD  
  
Keep the reviews coming! And wish me luck that I don't die on the trip of 2500 miles across the country...hehehe just kidding...THANKIES SO MUCH BYEBYE FOR THE NEXT WEEKS!!!! XD!!! 


	11. Captured

Thanks to:  
  
Sakura-star69: Don't you just hate it when people RUIN THE MOMENT? I do...especially if it's SS...they're so cute together...=) Ladriel is a meanie...though I gave her one cool name! XD...here's the chappie...everyone's been waiting for...after 2 weeks...he he he...  
  
KagomesGirl: Weally? That makes me feel so good! =) Laugh, really? Gosh MY story made you laugh...okie okie at some parts...I found myself laughing too! XD...feel like crying? Wow...when? I know in chappie 9 that was a little heartbreaking... ;.; Awww....like omg that's so romantic awww? Woah me is dense.... I'm glad that you reviewed even at all! I love getting reviews!  
  
Ccsbrat: I'm so glad you love my story and thanks for the review! Here the next chappie!  
  
Joyce: Who said they won't be together? Hehehe sarcasm  
  
Shannon: I'm glad you love my story! Finishing...finishing! 0=)  
  
Cherryblossom88: I'm just GLAD you reviewed! It makes me wanna write! 0=P  
  
Anonymousfanfic: My fic is interesting? Thank you! Thanks for your review! XD  
  
You Brought Me Back  
  
By: Witch Hunter Sakura/ Sakkie!  
  
Chapter 10: Captured  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
Did he really mean what he said? I kept on wondering this as Tomoyo fixed my dress.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much. He confessed to you...and you're just going to break his heart?" Tomoyo asked looking me in the eye.  
  
"I-I don't know... I don't think he should go behind Ladriel's back," I said sadly.  
  
"But Sakura! Everyone knows that Ladriel is a bitch! Stop thinking about others and for yourself!" Tomoyo yelled, louder than she ever did before.  
  
I looked at her shocked. "You've never yelled at me like that before..." I said quietly, tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I think you are making a big mistake," Tomoyo ended, pulling a stray thread from the hem. "There. I'm done. You look magnificent Sakura."  
  
"What about you? You shouldn't be worrying about me so much... Let's get you dressed," I said softly.  
  
"Sakura...you're hopeless..." Tomoyo mumbled, running her hand over my dress. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, where she changed into her ball gown. She walked out in a lavender spaghetti strap gown that reached to her ankles. She had put on lavender slippers, a large amethyst-stoned necklace, and lavender earrings to complete the outfit.  
  
"Tomoyo, you look great and..." I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sakura...I just don't want you to get hurt...or Syaoran. He's a nice man and has done so much for you. I just don't want to see him hurt because...Sakura because you're his first love, and it'll really hurt him if you reject him and steer him towards his enemy, Ladriel."  
  
"I know..." I said quietly. "I just..."  
  
"Sakura...just follow you're heart okay?" Tomoyo asked. I nodded, smiling.  
  
Oh, Syaoran, you don't know how much I love you... I just don't want to see someone in pain...for I've seen it way too much, and it hurts.  
  
- - Hours Later (Eriol's POV)  
  
"Eriol! You're looking spiffy! Something going on today?" The doctor asked, handing a patient their medicine. He was sweating profusely, but then again it was hot...so I didn't pay any mind.  
  
"Yeah, my mom's birthday is today and she's having a huge birthday ball...and..." I said, lowering my head. I could feel my face heat up as I mumbled the last part hoping he would hear.  
  
"What? Gotta speak up, lad." The doctor ran his finger inside his ear and wiggled.  
  
"I'm proposing," I said softly.  
  
"What?" he asked smiling evilly.  
  
"I'm pro...pos...ing," I said louder.  
  
"WHAT?" another evil smirk.  
  
"I'M PRO...POS...ING!"  
  
He laughed, coughing slightly. "Ah...who's the lucky girl? Oh wait was she that lovely gray-haired girl you came in with not too long ago?" I nodded. Tomoyo all right.  
  
"SO...where's the medicine and did you find anything out?"  
  
"YES! I did. One of the bottles is a stimulant to increase blood flow. There was nothing wrong with that one. But the other was actually a mixture of a depressant and another stimulant complex. The stimulant in this solution contained several drugs that activate and deactivate the vocal cords of the human body. Did you're friend ever take the second solution on your trip?"  
  
"No, her doctor forgot, why?" I said, remembering how Syaoran kept blaming himself because he forgot to give her her medicines.  
  
"Because...and THANK God. The stimulant complex plus depressant solution was fatal, one injection and your friend would've died."  
  
I gasped. Those son of a bit—  
  
"I found an antidotal complex, deactivating the stimulant depressant complex, too."  
  
"Thanks doc. I owe ya one. You just saved my girlfriend's best friend." I waved the doctor goodbye and left the clinic. The doctor waved weakly, muttering an apology before falling over.  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
URGH! I REALLY HATE SAKURA RIGHT NOW!  
  
Why did she have to say that?  
  
'You can't love me!'  
  
Well, why the hell not?! I can love anyone if I choose to.  
  
"Syaoran-POO! Where are you?" Ladriel asked. I quickly slid under my bed and watched as she entered then exited my room... RELIEF! I must say. That girl has been bugging me non-stop for the last couple of hours.  
  
She was scary today. She was walking through the halls of the mansion in her underwear, having servants answer to her every call. She can't act like that! She doesn't even live here!  
  
I sighed. My mother was announcing our engagement today. Great! I'd have to spend the last waking moments of my life with Senora Psychopath. I sat warily on my bed. Why can't it be just easier? I asked myself. Why can't I choose my own wife? It'd be hell of a lot easier than marrying that woman...I shuddered.  
  
"SYAORAN!" I thought of hiding, but I wasn't fast enough. Eriol barged through the door, panting and sweating in his tailored black suit. "Guess what I found out?"  
  
"You're gonna tell me even though I don't want to listen...shoot."  
  
"Sakura's been fine ever since the accident happened." I looked up. "Someone's tampered with her medicines, and it was VERY good thing you didn't give them to her. In the hospital someone actually prescribed another bottle of liquid for Sakura to take without the real doctor's permission. And for this trip, they mixed the solutions together so Sakura could still take the medicine without anyone knowing."  
  
"I thought so..." I mumbled.  
  
"The medicines when taken together are FATAL. Sakura could've died if you gave them to her. Oh and another thing, the prescription that was prescribed to her without consent was actually a medicine used to take people's voices away for a small period of time, but when taken day by day, the medicine damages the vocal cords making the person unable to talk. So Sakura's illness was set up."  
  
"I thought so...especially when she began to speak without the uses of her medicine."  
  
There was a knock at the door. A man opened the door and told Eriol and I, "Mistress Hiragizawa requests everyone's presence for the ceremony. Now."  
  
"We'll be there in a minute," Eriol told him. The man bowed and ventured down the hall.  
  
- - (Creepy Man's POV)  
  
"They know," I said. I was in front of my master, the one who's wanted this Sakura girl.  
  
"Know that her medicine is fake and is responsible for taking her voice away?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I heard you attacked the neighborhood clinic, the one Hiragizawa gave the medicines to, last night."  
  
"Yes, we got the medicines and made sure the doctor didn't tell Hiragizawa a thing. That bullet in his gut did well... Though, I'm surprised he's still walking." He chuckled and turned his chair around to face me. "That ball's tonight...is everything set up?" I nodded. "Good...you're dismissed."  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
"Tomoyo!" I giggled. "Stop running so fast!" I laughed. Tomoyo was telling me stories of her and Eriol, ones that probably once supposed to be told to me. But still, it got me in a good mood, enough for me to forget about Syaoran...  
  
"Tomoyo! Stop!" I giggled.  
  
"We're late!" she laughed. "She's gonna kill us!"  
  
We burst through the door just as everyone stood up to applaud. Everyone stared at us and Mrs. Hiragizawa sighed, letting out a small giggle.  
  
"Nice of you to join us..." roared over the intercoms. A flush of embarrassment appeared on my face. Tomoyo just giggled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my son's girlfriend, Tomoyo, and her cousin, Sakura." Everything resumed to order as Eriol and Syaoran broke through the crowd heading straight for us.  
  
"So...why were you two late?" I looked at Eriol and burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm offended. I'm not that ugly..."  
  
"No...it's not...that," I said in between laughs. "Me and Tomoyo were talking...that's all..." I giggled.  
  
"Tomoyo, about what?" Eriol asked slowly.  
  
"Well, Eriol...Sakura was so depressed that I need to lighten her mood so I—"  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"If it's the same thing as I'm about to say, then yes. Though, she is happier...and I don't think she'll look at you the same way." Tomoyo giggled as Eriol turned to me.  
  
"Don't listen to anything she says...please for the sake of your mind...don't." I nodded, still giggling.  
  
"Well...since you two were late..." Tomoyo and I turned towards Syaoran scowling, as he snickered. "Eriol gets to make an announcement at about 8:00. Tomoyo you can hit if you want..."  
  
"What's he talking about Eriol?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously, her giggles dying away.  
  
"It's a surprise...and don't worry it's a good surprise."  
  
"Okay..." Tomoyo and Eriol left to the dance floor as a slow song came on. I turned around and walked outside into the gardens.  
  
I sighed. This was boring...really boring.  
  
"How come you're not having a good time?" Syaoran asked. I guessed her must've followed me without my knowledge.  
  
"I'm just...not," I replied softly. I walked to the balcony and over looked the lower gardens. Syaoran did the same, leaning his body on his arms next to me.  
  
"Care to talk?"  
  
"I don't know..." I rested my head on my arms and gazed out at the moon... It was such a beautiful night. "Tomoyo and Eriol are having such a grand time and here I am moping..."  
  
"Moping...?" Syaoran asked looking at me questioningly.  
  
"I just keep wondering about what you said," I said softly. "No ones ever said that to me before... I was just wondering what would happen if I told you the truth instead of pushing you away." A lone tear came out of my eye and slid remorsefully down my cheek.  
  
"So what you told me was a lie...about what you said when you couldn't love me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
I nodded. "I just don't want to see someone hurt...but I talked to Tomoyo and she told me some things then I realized she was right. I was hurting you more than anything. She told me that I was your first love, and if I didn't tell you the truth and rejected you, it'd be heartbreaking for you and hurt you. And...I don't want that to happen," I ended, another tear falling, but this time it was wiped away. I looked towards Syaoran and smiled sadly.  
  
- - (Ladriel's POV)  
  
I walked outside looking for Syaoran-poo. We were confirming the engagement in ten minutes... I sighed. The engagement...too bad it's kinda going to waste though. Syaoran is a one-of-a-kind type of guy. He's so hot and he's so fucking rich. I shuddered. If everything went okay, I would be walking out with a shit load of money.  
  
You see, I work for this extremely cute man, but what stinks...I don't know what his name is. He's out for this Sakura girl; I supposed it was Syaoran's client. The master wants her so bad for some stupid reason and my job is to get rid of Syaoran. Easy enough. My family is rich as hell and I'm a sexy bitch. Yelan was running right into my fingers when she said 'yes' to our engagement. But I have to admit...I wasn't going to kill him as master wanted. After so many months of being together, I'm finding myself falling for him and now, I want him. As a mate and as a husband.  
  
Ten minutes...  
  
I ventured around the corner only to find Sakura and Syaoran leaning against the balcony railing talking. Sakura seemed to be crying or at least starting since salt stains were left on her cheeks. Good...if Syaoran's hurting her then she won't want to be around him.  
  
I ducked in behind the trees and listened to their conversation.  
  
"I just keep wondering about what you said. No ones ever said that to me before... I was just wondering what would happen if I told you the truth instead of pushing you away," Sakura said, moving slightly. I could see a tear running down her face.  
  
"So what you told me was a lie...about what you said when you couldn't love me?" he asked hopefully. He what??!!?! I found myself getting real pissed at what he said. Did she confess to him?  
  
Calm down, I told myself. You shouldn't be obsessing over him anyway. But...Syaoran's mine!  
  
Sakura nodded. "I just don't want to see someone hurt...but I talked to Tomoyo and she told me some things then I realized she was right. I was hurting you more than anything. She told me that I was your first love, and if I didn't tell you the truth and rejected you, it'd be heartbreaking for you and hurt you. And...I don't want that to happen," she ended, another tear falling from her eye. This time, Syaoran wiped it away.  
  
SYAORAN!! I'm your FIANCÉE! You're supposed to like ME!  
  
"My feelings won't change for you just because you're pushing my towards Ladriel." My heart broke. But why would it break? I couldn't have fallen in love with I?  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
He couldn't really mean that? Could he? I mean...I'm just another patient of his...he CAN'T love me... It'll hurt too much...  
  
"Sakura." I looked up from the ground, though, I didn't remember looking there. "Sakura, look at me." I did and met with those warm amber eyes I came to adore. "Stop worrying about others. Be selfish and stop pushing me away..." he said softly.  
  
"But..." I was cut off by another kiss. This one was different and I didn't push it away. In fact, I welcomed it...with open arms.  
  
- - (Ladriel's POV)  
  
Oh my FUCKING GOD! How COULD she?! Doesn't she have any RESPECT!?!  
  
'You don't have any...' a little voice said softly.  
  
Yeah whatever, I'm different. Get your fucking lips off his fucking mouth right now you whore!  
  
They broke and looked around. Oh I hope I didn't say that out loud. I closed my mouth and stared at them as they returned to looking at the scenery over the balcony.  
  
Then a plan ran through my head.  
  
Oh, Kinomoto bitch, your days are over!  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
We stayed silent for sometime. I was thinking about that kiss. It held so much in it. Love, passion. I couldn't kid myself anymore. I did love him or his kisses wouldn't faze me.  
  
I turned to him. "Syaoran?" I asked quietly. He turned towards me and stared at me through foggy eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I...I'm sorry, but...I-I can't deny my heart. I've listened to what you and Tomoyo have told me and I think I should tell you the truth.  
  
I lo—" But I was cut off.  
  
"DIE, KINOMOTO BITCH!" Ladriel and her two brothers came out of the trees with a large log in their arms. They were charging at the both of us. Syaoran ducked out of instinct, but I was too late, and before I knew it, I was thrust off the balcony.  
  
I didn't scream. And I knew why. "SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled above me. I hugged my arms close to me chest and let my body flip around so I would land stomach down.  
  
I threw off my arms and landed on the ground without a scratch. OH YEAH! Good thing I remembered something from my past!  
  
"YOU BITCH, HOW IN THE HELL WERE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!" Ladriel screamed from the balcony. She, her two brothers, and Syaoran were staring at me; though, Syaoran was the only one who looked worried.  
  
"I LEARNED HOW TO DO IT, ASS WIPE!"  
  
- - (Syaoran's POV)  
  
I had never seen Sakura act like that. It was different, but it was funny. A little spite and pride never hurt anybody, right?  
  
"OH YOU, FUCKING WHORE!" Ladriel screamed beside me. I knew a catfight was coming.  
  
Then, out of the corner of my eye I could see hordes of black dots at the base of the mountain right next to the mansion and Ladriel's smirk of victory. Then I realized it.  
  
"SAKURA!" I yelled. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
She turned and stared unbelievably at the massive count of dark-dressed people coming after her.  
  
"OH YOU BITCH," she screamed before she was surrounded.  
  
- - (Sakura's POV)  
  
I watch as they surrounded me.  
  
Great...I told myself. I hope this doesn't turn out bad...  
  
"Sakura." The group scattered away from me as if in fright. "Nice of you to join us."  
  
"Us...or you?" I knew who this was. That voice...I couldn't be mistaken. It was he. All of a sudden, memories flooded back to when I lost my family. The way his goonies trashed our house, the way he took away my family, the way he treated me, the way he treated others...  
  
"Oh, so I see you remember me?" he smirked.  
  
"Who couldn't, you sick fuck?" I sneered. This man was responsible for so many deaths, yet none of them were ever reported. "I have a question, bastard. How come none of those deaths you caused ever get reported?"  
  
He gave a loud cackle. "I am superior."  
  
"THAT does not answer the question!" I screamed. "HOW COME MY FAMILY WASN'T GIVEN A PROPER BURIAL? HOW COME NO ONE KNEW THEY DIED UNLESS THEY VISITED THE KINOMOTO HOME? HOW COME?" I yelled, hysterically. Tears were streaming like rivers down my cheeks. A sick feeling enveloped my stomach as I remembered my family's death.  
  
He gave another cackle. "Everyone was too scared, Sakura."  
  
"Don't use my name," I seethed.  
  
"The police cowered in fear. The FBI and CIA officials didn't dare go near me. I had the world in my hands. Then YOUR family decided to be all big bad and tough. Now look where it's gotten them... THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE THEY DECIDED TO MEDDLE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BUSINESS!"  
  
"That's not the only reason. I can tell by your movements...you want something...a desire." He looked toward me angrily and walked up to me.  
  
I didn't cower as he placed his head along mine, whispering something in my ear. "You're right, Sakura. I want you." And the last thing I knew I plunged into darkness.  
  
- - END!  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Don't worry that's not the end of the story! It's a CLIFFY! Just great right before the move...  
  
Hmmm...Sakura a cusser? POTTY MOUTH! The only reason she's like that is because she remembered her family and that left her with a lot of pain and anger...GO SAKURA! WHOOP HER ASS!  
  
AND I'M SO SORRY! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO UP, BUT I READ SOME OF THE REVIEWS AND SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED ME TO UPDATE SAYING HOW MUCH THEY LOVED MY STORY! So that's what made me update...  
  
BE HAPPY BECAUSE MY MOM IS GOING TO SKIN ME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T PACKED MY COMPUTER!  
  
Let's see Eriol and Tomoyo's big moment before they find out Sakura's been taken into the EVIL clutches of the creepy man! sarcam HEHEHE! That's coming up next!  
  
Okie...so now we can all say 'KILL LADRIEL!' right? everyone cheers YEP!  
  
So let's see...POLL!  
  
A: Kill Ladriel? B: Keep her alive and have her succeed in having Syaoran? C: Keep her alive and have a change of heart in her?  
  
You pick...do you want the EVIL girl to die? Your choice! Sayonara for the next week...!  
  
Sakkie! 


	12. Pasts and Futures Unveiled

Thanks to:

**Joyce**: Yes....

**Sakura-star69**: I thought so, too. Ya...I kinda messed with the name Lafiel off of Crest of the Stars... . I'm so bad...but it IS cool, ne? hahaha. Updating, updating....

**Short Term Memory Loss**: haha...really? Lol yeah well I think anyone could hate Ladriel...I do...

**Cherryblossom88**: hehe...yes...

**Anonymous**: Well...I keep hoping too...WAIT I can't say that I'm the author.... lol

**Ppilglette**: REALLY? Wow...I so happy! I know...I was thinking of another way for her to suddenly get it back...but I came up with...that...he hehe YEP! That medicine totally screwed her over...stupid medication...I keep telling my mom but no! haha medicine is evil... =) I need a description...eh eye color hair color etc...so how about I make her have reddish brown hair and blue eyes...she's going to be apart of a sister gang (there's 4 girls, her included) hehe thanks!

**Mariko**: EVERYTHING will get better...the ending WILL be happy!

**Ccsbrat**: okay...A! HE WILL! Ditch Ladriel and go save Sakura! XD

**Cherryblossom0101**: okay...a it is...=) everyone likes that idea....

**FliPguRL219**: yeah...she is jealous but there is a lot of her past unrevealed...hmmm...I should probably wait till I say what it is...

**Irene**: Okay... gives Irene Ladriel doll Go kill HER! Mwahaha...

**Momocolady**: hehe...thanks! =)

**Emerald Snow**: hehe...everyone seems to think that... scratches back of head hehehe it's cool though! I'm glad that you love it! It makes me so happy!

**-Sorry-** to these people who reviewed Chappie 9 and I wasn't able to answer your reviews!

**Irene**: Sorry I missed ya! Yes...I did update... =) And...let's hope I don't die on the trip...lol =D

**Mariko**: Sorry I missed you too! Hi! Ummm...you're starting a story? I'll check it out sometime...so...about your character... OH and you're not selfish... scratches back of head sometimes I find myself in dire need of characters and so I asked my friends...kinda what I am doing now... so...do you mind if I make you character...ummm blonde haired, brown eyed, about 22 yrs old? Oh she is going to be a sister to 3 people...one was already introduced...he he he...so how about it? If not, tell me some other things! =) wow...you really like my story... jumps for joy wowowowowowowow! So cool!

You Brought Me Back

By: Witch Hunter Sakura

Chapter 11: Pasts and Futures Unveiled

- - (Tomoyo's POV)

I watched as Sakura and Syaoran exited the ballroom... I just hoped she would be all right. Eriol pulled on my hand.

"Hey...I'm going to go on stage all right?" I wasn't really listening to him...I guessed I was too worried about Sakura.

"Uhh huh," I said, nodding. I walked over to the door and peered outside as Sakura and Syaoran talked. They looked so cute together. I just wish me and Eriol could be like that...

I heard a bounding voice come out of the speakers above me and then a sudden cheering from the audience. A large white spotlight gazed upon my back. Someone suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me away from my spying.

I turned around to yell at whoever was holding my hand. Then I noticed the spotlight and the person holding my hand.

"Eriol?" I squeaked. "Why are we in the spotlight." He never answered but pulled me onstage.

"Everyone, this is Tomoyo." The crowd cheered.

"Uhh...Eriol? Why are they cheering?" I asked.

He continued. "I wanted to do so much more than wishing my mother happy birthday today, which mom, happy birthday!" Eriol's mother smiled, as everyone screamed 'Happy Birthday'. "I also wanted to tell my love how much I love her." Eriol turned to me. "Which I intend to do." Everyone suddenly went quiet. "Tomoyo, if it wasn't for my mother, I would have never met you, that's why I wanted to do this here." He paused. "Tomoyo, would you marry me?"

It took me a moment before I realized what he was saying. "Oh, Eriol! Yes! I will!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he butterfly kissed my neck and face. "Oh, Eriol! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Tomoyo." The audience chorused an awed expression.

Eriol's mother stood up and walked to the couple. "I'm happy for you two," she said to us. She then turned to the audience who were waiting patiently for what Marie had to say. "Now, I think that these two should share their first dance as a present for their engagement!" she continued loudly. The audience cheered and made a nice line between the end of the stage stairs and the center of the room.

"Come, my love?" Eriol asked sweetly. I nodded, letting him take hold of my hand and lead me to the center of the room, where we shared a dance to the beat of a familiar love song.

When the song ended, Eriol stared at me lovingly then pulled me into a warm kiss to which everyone 'awed.' I giggled under his lips, pulling him into another kiss.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and a very irritated Syaoran walked in. The music shut off and the couples stopped dancing. Everyone looked at him.

"Sakura's been taken, and they are to blame," Syaoran said deathly. He thrust three bodies into the room. Eriol looked at him angrily. I guess this engagement meant a lot to him...

"Oh...wow..." Eriol said sarcastically. "It's Ladriel. Finally got rid of her?"

"Ha ha," he said dryly. "This bitch pushed Sakura over the balcony and nearly killed her if it wasn't for her martial arts skills."

"So Syaoran, taking a keen interest in Sakura now?" Eriol asked.

"Shut up! She was just kidnapped by that man, the one she was afraid of!" he yelled. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth. Eriol stood in front of me with his eyes nearly bulging from his sockets. "Come ON! They couldn't have gone far!" Syaoran raced out of the room as Eriol and I followed.

There was no one on the balcony except for Syaoran, who was looking over, fear in his eyes. "They're gone," he said softly. "And she's gone, too." I ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her," I said soothingly as tears sprung to my eyes. It was happening all over again. "We'll...find...her," I continued in sobs. Eriol came up behind me and laid his head on my back.

"We'll find her..."

- - (Sakura's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, letting my blurry vision fade into a sharper one. I soon saw dark, moldy stone and rusty, black chains lining the around under my feet. The dress Tomoyo made me was ripped in several places and cut jaggedly right above the knees, the pink jacket covered with dirt and grime.

But most of all...

I was lightly hanging, bruised and hurt, pulled tight against the cold wall, my feet barely connecting to the floor with shackles encasing my wrists and ankles. What? How did I—? Then images suddenly came back to me: me and Syaoran talking, Ladriel, and then my mysterious capture. How did that guy do that anyway?

I didn't know how long it was I had been in there. My stomach suddenly wrenched giving me an idea that I had been there long.

"You've awaken," a familiar voice spoke from the darkness. I lifted my head, frantically searching for the owner of the voice. "I've been waiting for the longest time." The voice was louder now.

I stared in front of me as an image appeared from the darkness. I blinked my eyes trying to focus my eyes, but all I saw was a faint outline and large blue and yellow blotches in the middle of my vision.

"You don't need to see me to know who I am," the voice said matter-of-factly.

"I know who you are, you sick pervert. I can't see you and THANK god for that. I didn't want to see your face when I woke up anyway." All of a sudden I felt someone's body press against mine.

"Don't say that, love. You love me, you just deny it." He licked me on my lips and traced his tongue out to my right ear. I shook my head getting his disgusting body part off me, too bad it wasn't the whole body.

"I love you huh? Keep thinking that, I'm sure you'll get me faster," I said sarcastically. He placed his hands on my hips and started to rub in small circles. "I know you love my feel..." My dress started to inch up as his hands got lower and lower. I growled angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!" He stepped back, his warm body retreating. Anger flashed in his eyes and he slapped me, his fingernails ripping precariously into my skin. Blood flowed freely from the small wound earning an evil smirk from the man in front of me.

"You forget...I hold your life in my hands. I could touch you, hurt you, or," he laughed, "take your virginity and there is nothing you can do about it." He smiled darkly and backed away till he had exited the room. I growled inwardly and sighed.

Someone...please hurry up and save me...

- - (Syaoran's POV)

We had searched through everything! There was nothing on this guy. It was even worse because every five seconds either Tomoyo or Eriol would sigh and blame themselves as they searched heatedly through old newspapers hoping to find earlier victims or whatnot...

...but no luck...

"Gosh, it's all our fault. If I had—"Tomoyo started, but I cut her off.

"If you say it was your fault one more time, I'll scream! And I don't scream, so shut up all ready!" I said annoyed. She looked down another set of tears washing over her face.

"Eriol!" she wailed. "It's bad karma! If you had been nicer about him wrecking over engagement dance—"I cut her off again.

"You proposed?" I asked Eriol laughing slightly. Who would've thought...

"Unlike you, yes." My face heated up a little... I've already told Sakura I love her...she just has to return a better answer...

"Wow...took you long enough..."

All of a sudden, my computer beeped consistently, a new page forming on the screen. I turned towards it and my face lit up when I recognized the title. Missing list...perfect.

"It's the missing person's list...but Sakura's not on it..." Eriol said peering over my shoulder.

"But that can't be right! Sakura's family is the most influential! Someone should have wondered if she had suddenly gone missing!" Tomoyo yelled, earning a look from all those around her. "How can that be?"

"Maybe the police know something?" Eriol suggested. Tomoyo and I looked at each other then we both stared at Eriol.

"Uh...okay..."

"No one speaks of that incident here. It brings bad luck," an officer whispered. "We were threatened right before it happened...but I know Sakura, and she's a nice girl. People like her shouldn't have to stay with that freak." The man covered his mouth and looked around hesitantly as if someone was watching him. "He's a sick man...I just hope she doesn't get hurt like the others."

"Others? And...what happens?" Eriol asked slowly.

"Any influential family is cursed whenever he's near. He usually takes the most beautiful woman in the household and puts them up for ransom. Sometimes...he doesn't get his money, and bad things happen. Sometimes he tortures the girls in weird ways. He'll deflower them then move onto other horrifying things," the officer beside Syaoran muttered softly. The group of five-or-so officers stared at each other and sighed heavily.

"If Sakura has been with him a long time... Let me just tell you, don't expect her be to the same after her experience," another added in.

"What happened when you first met him here in the station house?" Tomoyo asked with a finger resting on her chin.

"He came in walking slowly up to...uhhh Jay!" the chief whispered loudly. A balding man looked towards him. "'Member that fellow who came in five years ago? That crazy fellow?"

"Yeh. He walked up to me-I was a secretary officer at the time-and asked me some questions about the Kinomoto's and where they lived...said something about knowing them. I told him that they lived in the biggest house down Cherry Street and something about little fifteen-year-old Sakura playing happily in the front yard all the time. He turned around...then suddenly..."

"He whipped around, pulling a gun to Jay's head here," another officer filled in. "Kept demanding to see a picture of Sakura and asking if she was beautiful. Well Jay, here, panicked and showed him several pictures of her saying she the most beautiful creature he'd even seen."

"The man threatened for us not to tell anyone that he was interested in Sakura. Why...we didn't know till we found the mayor's daughter duct-taped to our front window. He wants to deflower heiresses to gain their fortunes when they're family dies off. We knew that he was behind something...he can't gain anything till the family dies off...we had a hunch that he was going to kill the family therefore inheriting the fortune. He's had to marry everyone separately...and what's weird we can't find any of the marriage documents... Then we realized that they were fakes. He wanted money and lively sex...the sick bastard."

"We had thought we could stop him once...but he killed over three-quarters of our attack force...so we kept our mouths shut."

"And so you let innocent women get hurt?" Syaoran asked heatedly.

"Better than hundreds!" the chief roared. "One woman isn't gonna matter but it's for the lives of hundreds. I'm sorry that it has to be Miss Kinomoto, though." The chief backed into his office and the pack of officers dissipated into their posts.

"But...it's Sakura..." Tomoyo mumbled.

"And I won't lose her this early...not when I can save her..." Syaoran ended, his fist clenching. They left the police station with heavy hearts.

END of the chappie...

OMG IT'S BEEN **HOW** LONG SINCE I UPDATED!!!! MILLIONS OF YEARS I KNOW!!!

Well...the engagement of Tomoyo and Eriol...!!! Yes Yes Yes! It HAD to be in there...this couple is also cute...like Sakura and Syaoran...but poo...I had to just put it before all the cruddy stuff that's happening to Sakura...

Well this chappie as you probably guessed was just a filler...so no ReAl action but some...he he bear with me....

Oh and to the people who I suggested character appearances on...tell me if you have a specific attribute to them so I can change it...(I'm drawing them that's why I want to know!) Thankies so much!

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! AND NO I DIDN'T DIE ON MY TRIP! IF YOU WANT TO HEAR OF MY AWESOME KICK ASS TRIP (not really . just joshin) GO TO ME BLOG! HEHE...I think I just had on the caps for that...but oh well 0=) no one cares... it's just cause I wuv you all! Not that way....

Well it's late...uh huh yeah right late is 5:00 in the morning when you've stayed up all night... it's 10:00 now...

Well

Shalom! Wait...that means 'good day' in Hebrew...not good bye... slaps self on forehead

Sayonara...'Zere we goessss...in like a funky accent...

OMG I HAVE A TENNESSEE ACCENT IT'S SO COOL!

Well...I think you've had enough fun in one chapter...not

Goo-bye (literally)

Yours Forever,

Angelic Saki 0=)


	13. The Sisters From Hell

**Thanks To:**

**Cherryblossom88**: Yep.... he's scary...there was some guy like that, that was on the news once...it scared me, but I kinda got my idea from that...

**Ccsbrat**: Oh she will have hope or Syaoran would be weally weally sad... ;.; the cops don't know where he is...they just know about encounters and stuff like that...

**Sakura-star69**: Yes I updated...I felt so bad because it's been what, almost a MONTH? Goodness...even that's long for me... here's the next chappie...

**Anonymousfanfic**: here's the next update...

**Black-Fire-Dragon-15**: I update...now but on every other question...read to find out! .

**Mariko**: You did? I have written so many stories and I'm really afraid to post them because of what people might say...it took a lot of guts for me to put up "You Brought Me Back"...but now, since it's almost to 100 reviews I'm not so conscious...but just post something up, and see what happens...that's what I did and look where it got me! . I'm so glad that I updated to...not updating was killing me and I mean KILLING...it was so boring without my computer or this story to write...I also felt really bad because all my reviewers were waiting on me...sniff but I'm up and running now! Oh, I'll keep writing all right, no one will stop me unless... thinks real hard ummm...someone kills me...there...ummm I hope that doesn't happen though... hehehe...I didn't exactly go on a trip...well I did like in early July, but the move wasn't a trip...kinda...whoa...I'm confusing myself... here's the next chappie!....

**Sakuraxhearts**: thanks...kinda of a cliffy I don't know I'm confuzzeled most of the time .... here's the newest update. Eh, CA's fun, back to my earlier living place...since San Diego's my hometown, not Ramona...whatever though! Hehe where do you live in CA?

**Flipper2388**: I'm late on the update...hehehehe that rhymes! Suspense? Me? Yeah right I suck at it but if you say so... really...I thought it was cute and a little short but whatever... okie here's chappie 12...er 13 on ...

You Brought Me Back

By: Witch Hunter Sakura

Chapter 12: The Sisters From Hell

- - (Syaoran's POV)

The police happened to file no report, much to our dislike, so we had no idea who this guy was. We had a drawing made of him from five years earlier, but what does that help?

The policemen told us he was always watching. _But how?_ I thought. They mentioned also that he seemed to always know whenever they were talking of him, so they also warned us saying that he'd find a way to kill us for even thinking of him.

Threats...I wasn't heeding anything right now... All I wanted was to find Sakura and make her feel safe again.

I just hope she's all right...

- - (Tomoyo's POV)

"Syaoran?" I knocked lightly on his door and opened it slightly, peeking my head inside. The window was wide open and there were papers on his desk, and then there was a curled up figure on his bed.

Oh, Syaoran...

He's been pushing himself so much just to find Sakura. He truly loves her...

I closed the door slightly leaving him to his rest.

- - (Sakura's POV)

I unconsciously raised my hand to my head where a splitting headache was really bothering me. My head was a little hot, a sweaty coat covering it. I groaned.

Wait a sec...wasn't I...?

"You've awaken," an unfamiliar voice said to me. I whipped my head around and stared at the young girl staring innocently at me. "My father wanted me to make you pretty for dinner."

"Father...? Dinner?" I slowly turned to her, smiling a bit. I slowly got up from the bed and followed the girl into the grand bathroom.

"Yes. My father...he's...uhhh...the one that took you from your family. I asked him to be nice to you...because...you look nice and I don't want to see another person get hurt," she said slowly.

"You know about your father's actions?"

"Yes...my mother was one of his actions...even so...he is my father..." She closed the door and walked quietly over to the bath.

"I'm sorry...for asking." She started to fill the bath with scented water and rose petals.

"No...it's all right. Mind if I ask a couple of questions?" she asked slowly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks."

"Go ahead," I answered happily. She turned the taps off and turned to me.

"What's your name and age? Ummm...I need you to undress and get in the water."

"Uhhh...what about...?" She turned around and I undressed quickly, hopping into the water.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" she said softly. She carried a small cup over to the water, dipped it into the water, filling it, and poured it on my head. I felt the warm water rush down my head.

"Thanks...ummm...my name is Sakura, and I'm twenty years old. What about you? You barely look over the age of fifteen." She poured soap on my head and began to massage the soap into my scalp. "Is this the first time you've met one of your father's actions?"

She nodded slowly. "My name is Megan and I am fifteen, as you predicted. You are the first woman besides my mother who I've met face-to-face. She was a victim just like you and I absolutely detest my father's actions, but there is nothing I can do. I hear screams and yells every night...and believe me, I have tried to stop it, but I'm much too small. It sickens me to know that I am related to someone like that. I just...I just want it to stop. I don't want to hear another woman die as I silently drift to sleep. They're nightmares...and I want them to stop!" She began to sob and slowly slid to the ground beside the tub.

"Does your father...kill every one of them?" I asked hesitantly. I saw her brown head nod lightly.

"Yes." She got up quietly and dried her tears, walking over to the large walk-in closet connected to the bathroom. After about five minutes, she brought out a pale green spaghetti-strap gown with a sheer white ruffle coming from the right hip to the left ankle. "This is your dinner dress." I got out of the water and wrapped a towel around my body and then one around my hair. "How do you like it?"

"It's pretty." She handed me the dress and I began to dress in it, discarding the towel from around my body.

The dress fit me perfectly and was snug in all the right places. Tomoyo would love it.

- - (Syaoran's POV)

I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping from my face. A nightmare clouded my visions or...

...was it some kind of premonition?

In my dream, a tall man with scraggly black hair was chasing someone. A woman was running in front of him. She was dressed elegantly, as if for a ball, but the ends on the skirt were torn as if she had been running from this creep for ages.

I recognized the place the woman was running towards. It was the old abandoned park near the store warehouses. From the background, I could see a mansion the size of a castle. No doubt that was where the woman was running from.

They continued running till the woman jumped in behind the brush of the park edge, but she did not stay hidden. The man followed close behind her, all ready knowing where she was. He came up behind the tree and grabbed her arm from behind. Her head whipped around. In her emerald green eyes was a look of horror as he muttered incoherent words. The only word I could make out was...Sakura.

- - (Tomoyo's POV)

I sighed. I don't think I've even left my room ever since the police told us about Sakura's captor. I've been so afraid that we'll never find Sakura...

I shouldn't say that...it'd be wrong.

Ladriel's brothers were taken to the police station today and Ladriel was put under supervision of her mother. We were still staying in Beijing at Eriol's mother's mansion. Syaoran said he had a feeling where that man was keeping Sakura, but he hasn't said anything about it to me yet.

I sighed again.

"Tomoyo, can I come in?" I heard Eriol say through the door.

"It's unlocked," I merely said. He came in wearing a casual shirt and pair of jeans. His eyes looked drained but happy enough.

"Syaoran's as boring as a doornail." He came over and sat down next to me on the bed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"He loves Sakura and wants her back as soon as possible. We all do..."

"I know...I just wonder why he won't tell me where it is." Eriol looked steadily at the floor.

"He has reasons...just wait."

- - (Syaoran's POV)

I know that place in my dream...I do...I just can't remember where...

Where...oh come on brain! It was off the top of my brain, but I couldn't think of it. I rested my hand in the palm of my hand and stared off into space.

Where...

Where...had I seen that place before...

Where...

My eyes had somehow wandered onto the picture frame on my desk. It was of me, Meiling, and Eriol when we were younger standing in front of—

Holy shit! There it was! That's where I recognized the place!

I hastily grabbed at the phone next to me calling an extremely familiar number.

"Fanren? I'm coming home." I hung up and exited the room quickly.

- - (Sakura's POV)

Megan and I walked quietly down the hall, careful not to make a sound. Megan told me all she knew of her father and her home. Her home was actually in Hong Kong witch was, where I guessed, we were. Somehow, her father had transported me here without anyone's knowledge. We continued walking solemnly down the hall.

"He's figured where we are?!? What?!? How?!" We heard from the door on the right. A sliver of light from the crack in the door illuminated the dark hallway. I snuck up to the door, making sure no one heard me, and peeked inside. The man, who murdered my family, sat in front of several accomplices of his. He was angry, but what about, I wonder.

"He's coming for the girl and he's brought the her friends, too?! How did you find out?!"

_Could they be talking about Megan?_

"He's on a train here right now...from Beijing. He's almost upon us now, sire."

_Beijing? That's where I was!_

"We'll have to dispose of her quickly. She's coming soon for dinner...so I'll have a surprise for her." He gave out a cackle as he pulled on a drawer from beneath his desk. He laid out a familiar bag on the table and spread out the contents. It was—

"My medicine," I murmured loudly. The man's eyes darted to the door concealing me.

"I believe we have company." I shot up from my spot, the door flying open from the impact, and dashed as quickly as I could down the hall with Megan on my arm. "It's no use to run," I heard all around me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to suppress the voice, but it echoed everywhere. I came to a halt in the middle of the hallway, the voice overwhelming my senses.

"Sakura! We have to go! My father is coming!" Megan screamed at me. It was as if I didn't hear her. All of a sudden, my whole body was seized and I finally woke up from my reverie.

"What?" I looked around and saw Megan being dragged away by black-suited figures. "Megan! NO!" I tried reaching out to her, but I was held back. I turned to my captor and saw the man I hated most. "Let go of me!" But, he did not listen. Instead, he turned on his heel and carried me down the hall and into an unfamiliar room.

Four women stood in front of us, clad in seductive outfits.

"Dear, these are your rescuer's killers: the Sisters from Hell." The women walked up to us, but I still couldn't make out whom they were.

"Though, you won't know me for long, I'd like to introduce our assassin group: The Sisters from Hell. My name's Mariko." The tallest woman walked into the light. She was wearing all leather, accenting her cleavage, small waist, and thin legs. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun on the top of her head, giving her an even more seductive look. Her playful brown eyes stared me up and down then retreated to the man who was still holding me. "She's pretty at least. Working that last chick was just sickening."

They were along with his actions? 

The woman pulled a girl up to her. "This, here, is Katrina. Though we call her Flipper because she loves dolphins."

"HEY! Stop calling me THAT!" The woman's bluish-green flashed with anger as she slapped the older woman's arm. She had extremely curly, long red hair that was lightly laid upon her back. Turning back to me, she cracked her knuckles, a dangerous look spreading across her face. "I don't usually get mad unless someone fucks with me!" Her arms slowly fell to the sides of her small body, which wasn't covered in much clothing. She was wearing a red bandeau top with a silver see-through jacket over and a short, short leather black skirt with slits ending at the seams of the waistline. Very seductive, indeed.

"Piggy, come here." A girl about the size of Katrina walked up beside me.

Though, she hadn't said anything yet, I could tell she was checking me out. Then, in a small voice she said, "Scrawny bitch." All of a sudden, my hand went out of control and punched the girl across the face, sending her flying into the other sister. Strong hands grabbed at me again and pulled me back, thwarting my action. "Bitch."

"Fucker! You ruined my nails!" a familiar voice screamed. My head perked up.

That voice... 

"Great...I'll finally have fun killing this time. Revenge is always sweeter than just simple assassination." The woman walked into the light. "Long time no see, Kinomoto bitch."

- - (Syaoran's POV)

We have been on this train ride forever! I'm usually patient, but now...I'm just annoyed.

Boom, boom... 

What? I looked up from where I heard the light thumps. I heard another set of small bumps before they stopped completely. Who was on the top of the train? That...I was going to find out.

I stepped into the hallway of the train car and followed it to the end, where a small black ladder led to the top of the train. I grabbed onto it and pulled myself steadily onto the roof.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here, ladies?" an unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned as best as I could on the moving train and faced the four figures on the top of the second train car. "How do we dispose of him? Slow and painful, or fast and easy?" she continued.

In front of me stood four girls around my age. Each of them was dressed in leather, though, some not as much as others.

"Shall we introduce ourselves like we did his girlfriend?" another asked playfully. She hair short, curly strawberry blonde hair that reached barely to her shoulders and bright blue eyes that stared at me accursedly.

"You know where Sakura is?!" I yelled. You see, I lied. I didn't EXACTLY know where that man was holding Sakura...I had a hunch. And since these girls seem to know where she is, then I must be close at least.

"Well, duh. Who do you think we're talking about? The tooth fairy?!" a girl with fire-y red hair said annoyed.

"Katrina, calm down." The woman, Katrina, turned towards the lanky woman beside her, a scowl darkening her lips. The woman showed no emotion towards her except a stifled yawn.

"Shut up, Ladriel! Just cause you know the guy doesn't mean you can boss me around!" My head shot up at the familiar name.

"Ladriel?! Is it the one I'm thinking about?!" I yelled. Katrina pushed the woman forward, making her stumble in front of me. She regained her composure quickly.

"The one and only."

"What's going on?!" I screamed at her.

"It will be answered in time, Syaoran-poo. We're just here to deliver a threat from your girlfriend's killer. We're to kill you later, hopefully." She turned around, but before she could leave, I grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this, Ladriel?"

She looked to the floor. "I am the one for you. No other woman is going to get you, whether it's you I kill or any potential girlfriend you have after Sakura dies. I loved you and you didn't return it. Now you pay. The Sisters from Hell are going to kill you and your pretty lover, too."

All of a sudden the train went rapidly underground then, when it came out from the mountainside, the four girls were nowhere to be seen.

End of the chapter!!! W00t! well...Ladriel has another strike against...just another reason to kill her....

So how'd you like it? I hope it was as good as any other chapter....

Well...I should be updating my blog soon...hehe the move's been torturous....

Well...talk to ya's later!

Yours Forever

Angelic Saki 0=)

OH! If anyone lives near San Diego or Escondido, California...tell me and we can talk!

Oh and I love to talk on MSN Messenger: I'm on a lot so...talk to me! .


	14. Ladriel's Short, Sad Confession

**Thanks TO:**

**Spiriteyes234: Thank you. And to your other review: Thanks...really? The best? That would be an honor! Really! .**

**Sakura-star69: yes I updated. Burn and feed her to the wolves eh? Really...haha but I'm going towards a silent, fast method...here's the next chappie...**

**Flipper2388: Of course you are in the story! says in small voice and gonna be dead in a couple chappies too... haha yeah right...well...it seems everyone wants to kill Ladriel right now...not that I'm meaning anything bad. Yea! Hehe just has to be like you right? Here's the new chappie!**

**Ccsbrat: Syaoran lives in Hong Kong... the move was fine...got in a crash though...**

**Emerald Snow: really? Where is West Covina? Like how far from San Diego or Escondido? I have to get my aim working before I can I-m you...how do you do yahoo messenger? All I have is MSN...icky MSN!**

**Mariko: The person who gives me the long reviews! Yeah! Hehe don't mind me.... Your name is Megan? WOW...I love the name Megan! Yep, one of the assassins! Cool one though! I think she's the oldest...but me no sure... . that's sad...but it's your choice! Was it really? Interesting? Wow...thanks! The plot was made mostly from a string of dreams I had...isn't that nifty? Yes I know xanga...I just started a new journal on it...other than livejournal... hehe...your so funny.... what's you sn on MSN? If so, what's the address? And I won't tell anyone...**

WARNING: THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS SEXUAL ASSAULT AND RAPE SCENES! ...they're not like severe or anything...no rated "R" stuff...just scenes of rape...

You Brought Me Back

By: Witch Hunter Sakura

Chapter 13: Ladriel's Sad, Short Confession

- - (Sakura's POV)

A sudden chill ran up my back. I stared around me at the horrifically playful shadows on the walls. On the nightstand next to me, was a small, nearly burnt out candle, its flame seemingly dancing. I shivered.

The room was so cold.

Dinner wasn't given to me as said by Megan. In fact, I wasn't even able to change from the dress when I was thrown in here. It had been several hours, for sure, since Megan and I was separated. It was weird. I barely knew the girl, but it was as if it was my responsibility to save her. I pulled knees up into my chest for warmth and hugged them tightly. It was going to be a long, horrible night...

I could tell.

- - (Megan's POV)

I screamed. I couldn't help myself. It was unconscious.

"Tell me your actions. Now." It was my father. I was lying underneath him, physically, mentally, and emotionally hurting. I was his daughter...and he was doing this to me. I stared at him through my tear-stained eyes. How could he?

"Your silence is waning my patience." He forced harder into me and I screamed once again. He continued harder. "How does that feel for your first time? Horrifying, I bet."

I tried one last time to push him off of me, but I was too small to make a difference. Thoughts whirled around and around in my head, making my head feel ultimately heavy. My eyes began to hurt along with a splitting headache that suddenly ruptured within my head. I screamed bloody murder before I fainted into a demanding reverie.

- - (Sakura's POV)

_Scream!_

I lifted my head slowly from my knees and looked towards the door. A scream...a blood curdling scream. One name immediately went through my head:

Megan.

I shot up from the bed and raced over to the door, preparing to knock it down with my fists. My first punch delivered a small indent into the door and splintered my knuckles. Soon the door was overcome with pounds from my two fists. This was my choice to save her. I have to watch over her. I have to save her no matter what happens.

After ten seconds of raining punches, the door opened creakily lightly bouncing off the concrete wall.

There was no one in the hallway when I stepped out, though figures of armor scared me enough. I inched my way down the hall where I heard the voice. She had to be down here...

At the end of the hallway, a door was ajar, a sliver of light illumining the hallway. I stepped lightly up to it, peering inside.

The first thing that caught my eye was the couple on the bed. I recognized the girl, for it was Megan. She was in pain severely. Anyone could tell. Blood and sweat stained the sheets around her semiconscious body. The man on top of her, though, was still hurting her. He was raping her. No doubt was he also my captor, the one who also planned to deflower me then dispose of me.

His naked adult body thrust up and in her several times, an evil, playful look on his face. An expression of anguish washed over Megan's face as he continued on, playing with her sexually. He rubbed around her womanhood, licking it maliciously.

I looked away...I couldn't watch...but I had to do something. I turned my head back around, looking back at the rape scene in front of me.

He cupped her breasts in evil desire and nibbled at them, pinching them. Megan's eyes snapped open then, and for a moment she was staring at me. Her eyes showed so much sorrow, I just couldn't hold back. I pushed open the door and knocked her father off of her.

"Are you okay?!" I shrieked. I stared at her bruised body, blood oozing from her privates. "I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier..." I whispered, hugging the small girl in my arms.

"I'll be okay...though I didn't want my virginity to be taken like this..." and with that said, Megan lost consciousness.

"Megan?" I sighed, laying her back on the bed. I stared near the window where I forced her father...

...but he wasn't there. Chills ran up and down my spine as I searched around.

"Looking for me?" a low, hoarse voice said behind me. Before I could react, a swift impact to the side of my neck sent me reeling into unconsciousness.

- - (Syaoran's POV)

Home...home... it's so weird to be home again.

"Little brother! You're home!" a young woman squealed from across the living room. That young woman was my youngest sister...though she was still older that me by two years. A gleeful expression washed over her pale features as she sprinted towards me, her dark auburn hair flailing behind her. Her amber colored eyes were happy and playful, a smaller image of me in the center. She glomped me. "OH! I haven't seen you since you were seventeen! Look at you now! Twenty-three and so tall and mighty handsome! So do you have a girlfriend yet? Is she pretty? Are you married?"

"Fanren...shut up. And no...I don't...have...a girlfriend," I continued somberly, remembering the reason for coming home. I sighed heavily and Fanren slowly let go of me.

"Did...something...happen to her?" she asked fearfully.

"She's been kidnapped by a serial killer because she's one of the richest heiresses in the world. That was the reason I came back. Have the neighbors come home recently?"

"I saw a van come up a couple of days ago...a cargo van." I hugged my sister happily and rushed outside only to be met with a special Jeep and two unfortunate passengers.

"I thought you two were going to stay at the hotel and do research..." I said slowly, approaching the vehicle.

"Eh...we _were_ but after what you said of Ladriel and those girls...we decided to be by your side. Great, huh? And we'll all get to save Sakura!" I climbed in the jeep next to Eriol and starting the vehicle, accelerating it before anyone could say or mumble a word.

This was one reason why I did not like having such a big yard. Even with a car, it was a good fifteen minutes to the border. You see, I'm going to do a sneak attack. I'm going to drive the jeep about half a mile from the house, then advance my way in on foot.

When Ladriel surprised me with her 'Sisters from Hell' act, there was a bigger reason for me to work my way in. I hacked into the main house mainframe and found all the codes to the security systems and a blueprint of the entire house.

I was ready to save Sakura...

"SYAORAN! YOU'RE GOING TO RAM INTO THAT TREE!" Tomoyo screamed from the back. I snapped from my daydream and swerved quickly to the left. "Watch WHERE you are going, mister. I'm still young! I need to live and NOT die early..." She sat back into the seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Eriol sighed heavily, turning towards me.

"Do you have any idea on how you are going to even get into that house?" I nodded, smirking. We'll be in and out of there in no time.

- - (Sakura's POV)

"Wake up," a cold voice sneered at me. I opened my heavy eyelids and stared at the man through blurred vision.

"Where...am I?" I asked slowly.

"Same place as you were a couple minutes ago...NOW let's get moving." I jumped at his voice and slid off the bed using it for supports. The man helped me up and pulled me harshly out of the door and down the hall. Where was he taking me...only he would know...

We abruptly stopped making me run into him slightly. "Watch where you're going, wretch!" A large creaking sound sounded in the distance and reverberating footsteps overtook my senses.

"Who's coming?" I asked scared.

"No one in particular..." he answered smirking. I looked at him then at the approaching figure...

Oh please don't let it be...

- - (Creepy man's POV)

I stared at the floor as my master walked around the five of us. The Sisters were summoned once again by my master to dispose of another person.

"Heero...I want you and The Sisters to greet our guests. It seems as if they've found our hiding spot." I looked up to see a small camera screen right in front of my face. On it was a jeep with two or three passengers in it. The car suddenly stopped right behind the mansion and the people sneaked up to the back cellar door.

A voice flooded the room. "The coast is clear. Come on guys, we're saving Sakura."

"They're after that wretch of a girl. I'm going to dispose of her quickly while you five kill her rescuers."

My master left quickly through the double doors.

"Takanaka is so serious that it's actually somewhat annoying," the redheaded sister mumbled before exiting a side door.

"Mmm-hmmm," the other sisters chorused before entering the same door they're sister just walked through. I followed close behind them.

- - (Sakura's POV)

I watched in horror as Megan's lifeless body walked slowly towards me. Her skin was milky white as if she had seen a ghost, and her head was drenched in sweat. No clothes covered her body.

"Megan..." I breathed. I ran up to her and she collapsed into my arms, sobbing.

"He raped me...my father raped me, Sakura!"

"I know...I know...shhh...it'll be all right..." I soothed her, stroking her head. She looked up at me through her tear-stained eyes and smiled a little bit.

"Thanks...you're like the mother I never had..."

"Where's your room...so we can clean you up?"

"We?"

"Ummm...Mr. Meanie behind me." I turned around and put on a playful grin towards the man staring at me, furious of what I said.

"What did you call me, wench?" he seethed. I giggled. It was so hard not to laugh. When I first woke up, he was rude, and you could tell it...but now, it's different. It's more play-like.

"Well...you'd be Mr. Nice if you lent Megan some clothing." He stared at me. "Unless...you want to run to her room and pick something out for her." He took off his skintight shirt and tossed it to Megan. "There...see? You can be nice...Mr. Nice."

"Psshh!" Megan pulled the shirt on and stood up. The shirt was just long enough to reach under her bottom.

"Thank you..." she answered quietly. The man stared at her, and then a faint red hue crept onto his face.

"Your welcome," he answered in the same tone.

"Well...let's continue on to your room, Megan. Where is it?"

"Next to yours...just down the hall a little." And so, we ventured down the hall and into her room.

- - (Takanaka's POV)

"She's making friends with my daughter...how evil...she must be taken care of now!" Everyone in the room jumped. "I suppose I should deal with her now like I did my daughter. Then both of them will know not to mess with me..."

"Yes...sir..." my minions said shakily. Stupid minions...

- - (Syaoran's POV)

WTF!!! We just walked in the door and all ready we're fighting. All of a sudden The Sisters greeted us at the cellar door, saying that their master knew we were here...great for us, let me tell you...in a sarcastic way. The red headed bitch had knocked Tomoyo unconscious all ready. I was taking on Ladriel and another of her sisters while Eriol had the last one. There was a man on the sidelines about my age holding a self-made handgun complete with a silencer in his hands. I supposed he was waiting for something to happen.

I knocked out Ladriel's sister, Mariko...I think her name was...and all that was left was Ladriel's tension and mine. Eriol came up behind me, panting heavily.

"Those two were really hard to beat," he whined. "You so owe me and Tomoyo when we get out of here."

"Like you two ever will!" Ladriel said. "Syaoran-poo, we had the best relationship! Don't throw that away for that Kinomoto bitch! I love you, can't you see that?"

"No...you don't love me. You love my handsomeness, my wealth, and my power. Sakura loves me for me, unlike you." Ladriel gave out a low cackle.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk...Syaoran Li, you have no idea how wrong you are. You're wrong; I do love you for you. It took me a while, but it changed. And right when it did, you went to Kinomoto. That bratty, young mute girl, who you cured, now loves you because you saved her life practically. She can't take care of herself that's why she's on you now."

"Ladriel...shut up. Anything you say about her...is your self-being. Sakura's not like that. In fact, she saved herself, not me. And she went through a lot of pain to do that. She believes in herself and she's going through so much pain right now."

- - (Ladriel's POV)

This was getting so old...

He was supposed to love me!

Not Kinomoto!

I looked past him to Heero. He was playing with his gun again. Somehow, he had knocked out Syaoran's friend, Eriol, while we were talking. Thank goodness. Never liked him in the first place.

Heero looked up at me and smiled deviously. He was another spirited assassin only he worked solo. I nodded slowly and Heero straightened up, lifting his right arm parallel to Syaoran's chest.

"Syaoran, you have no idea what you're talking about. She's using you," I continued. I was buying time for Heero. Syaoran stared into my eyes and gasped a little.

"LADRIEL!" A small pop was heard from behind Syaoran. Syaoran moved quickly out of the way, grabbing my body and placing it in front of him for protection.

_Slip..._

I bit back a scream as the small bullet entered my gut. This wasn't supposed to happen. I felt the red tangy liquid in my mouth and coughed a little. My life was deteriorating...

"Syaoran..." I coughed. "I really did love you...a long time ago..." I coughed again. "You've changed now." My life flashed before my eyes...well more of Syaoran and Sakura's lives. Sakura was just a little girl compared to me. She was so small and so naïve. So innocent. So loving. No wonder Syaoran chose her. She was so innocent and beautiful.

I closed my eyes tight, trying to suppress the pain erupting in my body. "Take care of Sakura...she loves you so much...and tell her..." cough..."sorry..." sleep..."for...me..."

And that was the end of me...

end...

that was sad...even for horrible Ladriel


	15. Save Me, Syaoran!

**Thanks to:**

**Lady-Cherry**: Wow…thanks!

**Irene**: Yeah it was kinda sad…it was hard to write, too…cause I was making somebody die…gah…bad me!

**Cherryblossom88:** sad…sad…sad, she wasn't really an idiot…but…whatever…and yes that guy is an idiot…

**Kawaitenshi**: eep new person…if you continue to read my story your questions shall be answered! Thanks for reading my story!

**Mariko:** hehe that was long! . yes I try to make my stories interesting! That way I have a lot more reviewers! How old is you little brother? Hehe cause mine is 13 and whenever he makes fun of my stories, I bop him on the head…you know anime style where a little bump with a bandage is on the top of their head? Hehe I drew him like that and he got mad at me…. ummm…Heero is the maniac gun dude…but Mr. Nice (who really isn't that old) will probably end up being the one for Megan…imagine Syaoran older (18-ish) with deeper brown hair and blue eyes…that's probably what Mr. Nice will look like…I'm updating I'm updating! P

**Ccsbrat:** yeah…but then again I made him that way…I have a messed up head…0.0 hmmm…yeah I guess…hehe don't mind me!

**Sakura-Star69**: Yes finally! Ummm…you won't think the same about updating after this one…hehehe

**Emerald Snow**: yeah it kinda was…

WELL AFTER THE REPLIES TO MY REVIEWERS I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO START THE 14TH CHAPTER!

AND YOU KNOW WHAT??? I'M REALLY STARTING TO NOT LIKE SCHOOL! Something that boring should never get in the way of updating such a well-off story! Take that! Yeah that's the big reason why I haven't updated in like forever! I have 3 classes that require 30 min to 1 hr homework a night, then 2 classes that require 2hr! Isn't that crazy?!?!?! Then on top of that, I have color guard…that is fun…OH if anyone wants to…watch me perform! It'd be so cool!!!!!!

You Brought Me Back 

Chapter 14: Save Me, Syaoran!

By: Cherry

- - (Syaoran's POV)

Who knew something that thoughtful could've come out of Ladriel's mouth? I didn't. It was sort of sad having her die in my arms with her maniac friend that shot her, laughing his head off. I felt somewhat sympathetic. Somewhat.

"Syaoran…watch out for the—" SLAP. Right into the wall. Stupid ole me wasn't watching where he was going. "Tried warning ya," Eriol taunted, snickering. Tomoyo couldn't help but snicker also.

"Shut up, Eriol."

We slowly made our way down the hall and then into a large clearing. It was a huge hall decorated intricately with sculptures of angels and saints, each one a dirty pewter color. Several different halls broke from this one, each leading into a darker hall.

"Where do we go? There's got to be at least seven hallways…but which one leads to Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, biting nervously on her nails. She looked from Eriol to me then back again.

"I don't know…I don't think it'd be wise to split up. Three of the sisters and their maniac friend are still roaming this place, since neither of them decided to pay a little respect to their fallen sister."

"Yeah…" But, suddenly, before a choice was released, a sudden shrill scream came from the farthest hallway.

- -Sakura's POV a couple minutes earlier

I dressed Megan in a cute top and light denim jeans. Mr. Nice and I pushed her into the bath right when we arrived at her room. She was eternally grateful…and wanted revenge. Who knew by pushing me into the water and with my clothes on? Only she did.

I sat there staring at her, the water coming down my face.

"Oh come on, you know you needed it…you stunk!" Megan said smiling. I was sort of surprised she was even moving…I would've thought she would've been traumatized by what her father had done. But, it is a good thing she's in high spirits and not in the dumps if we are to get rid of her father and his nasty business.

"Here wash up and put these on," Megan said walking out of the enormous closet. When did she leave? I undressed as best as I could since my clothes were sticking to me. I cleaned myself as quickly as I could and stepped out. Wrapping the towel around my wet form, I stared at the clothes she brought out to me. "Dressed yet?" her voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uhhh…almost!" I grabbed the undergarments and put them on. The outfit was a dress, a long, shimmering, whitish-pink dress that fell to the floor around me. Around the waistline there were three wide ribbons: a pastel blue, a pastel pink, and white. It was so cute, but it looked as if I was going to prom or something. And there were even pink shoes to go with it. "I'm dressed Megan!"

She came inside and stars immediately filled her eyes. "You look wonderful!"

"Oh…you sound just like Tomoyo…I think you too will be great friends," I muttered. I hadn't seen Tomoyo or the others for a long time and I doubted that they were coming for me…it had taken too long. I was losing hope.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Megan asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing…" I walked out of the bathroom after messing with my hair and sat on the bed, my eyes downcast. How could I be so happy when my world was crashing down? A man was going to take away my whole life just to gain my fortunes.

"Don't worry Sakura…everything will be all right," Megan comforted. I gave her a small smile. Though, my mind wouldn't agree with her. Mr. Nice looked at me…but it wasn't a nice look.

"You give up way too easily, and I thought you were going to be a nice comfort to Megan especially after what happened," Mr. Nice said coldly.

"I—" I didn't mean it like that…at least I didn't think I did… "I'm sorry…I'm just…"

"We know…you wouldn't let Megan down…" Mr. Nice said.

"I wouldn't even think about it…it's just…I'm losing hope. It's been so long since I've seen Syaoran or Tomoyo…"

"I know…don't worry about me so much guys…I knew this day was going to come, so I prepared for it as much as I could. I'm not so scared of it…not anymore anyways," Megan replied softly.

"You're so brave…wish I was like that…" Megan smiled and walked into the bathroom, Mr. Nice following her to the door. "Are you crushing on her?" I asked whispering. His cheeks went crimson, but his eyes stayed serious.

"I could be…but I'm more worried about something else. Megan's father hasn't attacked yet…it's unlike him." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Sak—!" Something cold was pressed up against my neck. A gun.

I screamed.

- - Syaoran's POV

The scream rang in my ears for a couple seconds. Sakura's name immediately popped into my head and I bolted towards her voice, Eriol and Tomoyo following close behind.

- - Sakura's POV

Someone's arm wrapped around my waist tightly and the gun was pulled away from my neck. I turned my head slightly and saw the person I particularly did not want to see.

"We meet again, cherry blossom. It's funny how we keep running into each other…" he cackled. I struggled against him, but his hold got tighter. I started to cry. He pulled me to him, and more tears spilled from my eyes. "Now we don't need any of that." I tried prying his arm from my waist, but the more I tried, the more his arm tightened, making it harder to breathe.

This was it…

I cried even harder…

Syaoran…

- - Syaoran's POV

Syaoran…

It was like I was hearing her thoughts. Oh, how I wanted to comfort her. Hold her in my arms and kiss her tears away. Hold on, Sakura…just a little…bit…longer…

Only one thing stood in my way of getting Sakura…and that was the door that led to the room she was in. It was a large wooden door, but with my strength I could open it.

"Syaoran! Wait up!" Eriol called from down the hall.

"She's behind this door Eriol! I heard her voice calling out to me! She wants me to save her!" I told him and Tomoyo who just ran up to Eriol, panting.

"Syaoran calm down…" Eriol said.

"Eriol help me with the door!" Eriol walked up to the door and pressed a little on it. I helped him and soon the door was forced open, just like I had predicted. And inside the room, Sakura was being held by her nightmare.

- - Sakura's POV

I heard the door swing open and bounce hard off the wall. I slowly lifted my head, expecting to see more reinforcements, but instead, it was my Syaoran. Finally, my mind screamed. Tears spilled from my eyes and struggled more trying to get out of his grasp. I saw Syaoran run towards us, but he wasn't getting any closer.

"Syaoran!" I screamed, reaching my hand out for him. He had gotten a little closer, but not much, and was able to barely touch my hand.

Each step we took, Syaoran got farther away.

More tears poured from my eyes as I watched Syaoran's pained face come in and out of view.

Then…I lost sight of him.

My tears blurred my vision…but it was no use all was dark…

"Syaoran!"

- -

end…

; . ; THAT WAS JUST TOO SAD…watching you're love fade away from you…

BUT GUESS WHAT!

I UPDATED! YES FINALLY!

Oh I was just wondering if anyone knows what nasl (name, age, sex, location) is?

Me and my friends use this when we're instant messaging to get to know people (ones we know….) And I want to get to know my reviewers…well the ones who decided to keep with me this long…despite how confusing my story is…

So how about it? This is totally optional…so you don't have to do if you don't want to….

See ya later!


	16. His Escape

**Thanks to:**

**Trina!:** Wow…I could give you so many names…hehe besides the point…yes a new chapter…freaky men characters…yes…mwahaha I'm good at them…no just kidding…. you know I was thinking when I wrote in nasl I kept thinking of nasal…I don't know why…no matter…

**Mariko: **I think I could figure out everything except your location…haha well and age…well…I haven't read xxxholic yet, but I have read Tsubasa…which is awesome….! Yes I updated…took me like what months?!?!?!?!! Yes I read your story…it's cool… what time does your school start? Mine starts at 7:15 and it's rough trying to get there on time…oh it's Christmas BREAK! YES FINALLY!

**Irene**: yes I updated…and no that was not the end of the story…I have the best last chapter all ready for you guys!

**Cherryblossom88**: sad… wipes tear 

**Nadja**: Read the whole story…I think it's really good! I'm updating…I'm updating!

**Black-Fire-Dragon-15**: You're back! YAY! I'm gonna update!…yeah!

**Ccsbrat**: ME? LET SYAORAN DIE? Are you crazy…he's too kawaii!!!! And mine…mwahaha… steals him mwahahaha!

**Ying**: HOLY GOODNESS!!!! AMY!!!!!!!! I still have my accent! Ya'll! W00t! Hey you haven't talked to me in so long! How is everyone?! And tell me everything the next time you review!

You Brought Me Back 

Chapter 15: His escape

By: Angelic Maiden Aya…yes I changed my name…but I'll be going by Aya…to much to type…

- - Syaoran's POV

Darkness was all around me, consuming my body and mind. So many questions filled me and my worries didn't leave me alone.

_Where was Sakura? Was she all right?_

I was so afraid for her. There was no one to save her, to give her consolation. Tears lined my eyes as I rolled my head slowly to the right. I was never going to see her again…

I slowly pulled myself up from the stone floor and brushed the dirt and grime off of me. I had fallen into some sort of pit with no doors and the smoothest of walls. The only things that accompanied me were the grime on the floor and the darkness surrounding me.

I looked up, hoping to see the faintest amount of light, but I was disappointed. I let my body fall to the ground and soon I was placed into a fitful sleep.

- - Tomoyo's POV

"Syaoran! SYAORAN! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" I screamed into the pit. Eriol and I had watched Syaoran simply fall down into this enormous pit as he tried saving Sakura from the evil man. "Syaoran…"

"Tomoyo it's…no use," Eriol said softly to me. He sat down and gently rubbed my shoulders.

Now we had the biggest choice in the world…try and save Syaoran if he's even alive…or save Sakura.

- - Sakura's POV

I slowly watched Syaoran fall…

My life shattering before me…

This couldn't be…he had to live…

His eyes left mine and I pulled out of my reverie, trying to grab his hands that were no longer there. I screamed his name and clawed at the man who was holding me.

"You bastard! How…how could you?!?!?!" He said nothing. He just kept walking away from the pit…away from Syaoran…

"LET ME DOWN!" I started pulling flesh almost…until his hand grabbed my wrist in the hardest grip imaginable. Then I noticed I was out of his hold and sitting on the cold, stone floor with only one wrist in his grasp.

"Woman…" he spoke softly. "I have no need for you except of your fortune…so SHUT UP!" he pulled me up harshly and more like dragged me down the hallway.

"No…no…please…let me go!" I pleaded. I grabbed at his hand once more…but before I could react, he punched me so hard on the back of my head that I fainted.

- - Sakura's Dream POV

_Honey…_

_Honey…_

_Wake up honey…_

_Time for breakfast…_

_You're going to be late…_

I slowly opened my eyes and watched the heavenly body of a woman disappear behind a door. Long gray hair fluttered in waves behind her as her light body rummaged through a small closet in this room.

"Honey…" She turned to face me…and my body went to mush. I fell back onto the soft bed, holding my head.

"No…it couldn't be…" I mumbled slowly, tears beginning to stream down my face… "You can't be alive…"

"You're right," she said, smiling, "I'm not alive…but I am your mother. I have missed you a lot, Sakura…it's been how long? 17 years? Wow…you've grown into a beautiful young woman." She walked over to the bed and tossed the dress I was wearing on the bed. "You are in a lot of trouble…now."

"That man…keeps chasing after me…even after Dad, Touya, and Yukito…died," I solemnly replied.

"Poor Yukito…he was killed only because he was visiting." I looked at her…how did-?

"I know…? They live with me in heaven, Sakura. But that is not what we have come to tell you."

"We…? Tell…?" All of a sudden, three men walked into the room…Dad…Touya…Yukito.

"Sakura…you are in grave danger…you must try to win this fight and bring down this man," Yukito said right off the bat. I stared at him…it was really him.

"Sakura…you must save everyone…everyone's future…depends on you at the moment," my father said.

"Well…squirt…they said everything I wanted to say…except for the fact that we miss you gravely…and wish we were still in your life to protect you," Touya finished.

"Just knowing you guys are watching over me…has…helped me…a lot." I stared at each one of them…the people who I hadn't seen in years were right in front of me…close enough to touch and see. It was a miracle I could see even see them…

"Well…Sakura, we must say our goodbyes."

"What? Why? We've only just reacquainted! I haven't seen you in so long…it's too early!" The dress that lay on the bed reappeared on my body and the bodies of my family faded gently away. "NO COME BACK!"

"We love you…"

_I love you, too!_

- - Syaoran's Dream POV

_Hey, pretty boy…wake up! We don't have time for you!_

_Touya!_

_Son, be nice!_

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and watched the family in front of me scold someone. Who were these people?

"We are Sakura's family…and we need—" Sakura's dad started.

"Whoa wait…you can read minds?"

"Yes," Touya answered a little annoyed. I stared at him. I could tell he didn't like me…if he was alive…I would have had to run away…

"Anyways…we need you to save Sakura…she's in danger and needs help for she is too weak and emotional," Nadeshiko continued.

"If I could, I would."

"Why not, you little—"

"TOUYA!" Touya crossed his arms over his chest and remained quiet. "What is wrong, young one?" her mother asked, donning a smile.

"I was about to save her, but I fell down into a pit." Suddenly, a conniving laugh erupted in the room.

"That's a good one!" Touya replied, holding his stomach and laughing.

"Touya! Do you want your sister to die?!" Nadeshiko yelled.

He fiddled with his fingers then looked at his mother with puppy-dog eyes. "I didn't mean it…" Nadeshiko sighed.

"Touya, just be…quiet," his father said, staring at his son. Touya nodded, then when his mother and father turned their backs, scowled and pretended to rip off Syaoran's head.

"We need you to save Sakura. She's in grave danger right now and needs the one she loves by her side." My eyes widened. She loves me? Well, it's not like I didn't know…I mean, she did talk about it some. But I guess I wasn't thinking about it thoroughly…but she LOVES me…

My heart did a flip as I sighed.

"You can get my sister out of your head!" Touya yelled suddenly.

"Touya, he's happy and she's happy! One more outburst and I will send you home!" He shut up and walked to a corner of the room. "Now to get you out of here…"

- - Sakura's POV

"Please no! Don't! Don't take that away from me! Please!" I begged and begged. The man came nearer with a small vial filled the dreaded liquid I despised the most. The one that took me voice away. "No please." I lowered my head and continued to cry my crystal tears, dripping from my face to my dress.

I felt someone's hand roughly grab my chin and forced my head up, making me look into his cold, dark, emotionless eyes. "I love a woman in pain…" He began to stroke my long hair, lovingly, letting my poor chin go. "Makes the woman look even more beautiful!"

"You sick bastard!" I screamed. The ropes on my arms cut into my skin, making sickening scars. I was tied to an uncomfortable chair when I came to. It was hard to move anything because everything felt like mush. I had stared around, noticing the unkempt room and the evil air surrounding it. The chair I was in was solid cherry wood, like everything in the room, beautiful, but dark at the same time.

"Now, now. That's not the most heavenly word, you know," he pointed out sarcastically. "But I have something that can change that," he sang, pulling the cork from the top of the vial. I pursed my mouth closed and lowered my head, wriggling around trying to loosen the ropes tied around my hands and ankles.

But…

It didn't happen.

I could feel the sickly liquid sting down my throat, burning everything within its path with its indubitable greed. More tears poured from my eyes as I remembered my talking and singing… This just couldn't be happening!!

"My dear…this way you can't scream."

'But I thought…' I said…but no words came out. I was without my voice…again.

"No…no…don't want lover-boy interrupting us." He began to untie my ropes, and then when all of them were deposited on the floor, I brought my hands immediately to my face and cried. This was just horrible! I just got it back! Why 'd he have to take it away!

I felt the man's hands on my body, but I was so stressed I didn't even care…my body just felt way…too……weak.

- - Syaoran's POV

Nadeshiko had given a pair of twin daggers that were passed down in her family for the longest time she had said.

I was to use it somehow to get out of the pit along with them…but I had no idea how. The walls were as smooth as silk with not even a jagged edge at the top. I stared at the blades, admiring the craftsmanship and sharpness of the blade. Wait…sharpness…maybe if I…

I thrust the blade into the wall and it slid in as if there were a slot for it. Yes, this is how I could get out. I thrust the other dagger into the wall maybe a foot up and began to climb, alternating blades with each move. 1, 2…1, 2…1, 2…1, 2…

I began to see a brighter light as I neared the top of the pit…I was almost out…I pulled the dagger out of the recess in the wall, my arms burning with even the slightest movement. But I had to make it to Sakura. I had to!

With one final push of strength I grabbed the brim of the floor. Fresh cooled air struck my face and for once I'm glad I hadn't given up.

After a moment in my thoughts, I pulled myself onto the floor and lay down, relaxing my extremely sore muscles. I groaned…that was harder than I thought.

I sat up, suddenly wondering where Eriol and Tomoyo were. Where could they be?

I decided I would go find them as well as find Sakura.

- - Tomoyo's POV

"Don't you think that was bad…just leaving Syaoran like that…I mean he could still…be…alive…" I looked down and a fresh new wave of tears filling my eyes.

Eriol grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Tomoyo…Syaoran…I don't think…he made it…it was such a long fall and no human could survive that…it's hard for me to believe too, but it's more likely true that he's…dead…" I burst out sobbing this time…it was just too hard to believe. Eriol turned around, alert. Something troubled him. "Tomoyo…someone's coming. Hide behind me…"

Eriol moved back into a corner hidden by the shadows and I followed him. I finally heard the footsteps.

_Beat…beat…beat…beat…beat…beat_

He was walking rather slowly. Then the footsteps became louder and louder till they were nearly upon us.

"Stay back…there's only one…so I'm going to attack him…" I nodded, though he couldn't see me.

"Be careful," I whispered.

_Beat…beat…beat…beat…_

Eriol jumped at him and pushed him to the ground, ready to strike his face, but all he hit was air. The person was standing right behind him glaring at him. No it couldn't be…

"SYAORAN! OMG YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" I screamed jumping on him giving the biggest bear hug of all.

"The ears, Tomoyo, the ears!!" Syaoran yelled rubbing them till they were red. "I can't hear now…I'm DEAF!" I got off him and ran to Eriol with fake tears in my eyes. Syaoran turned around and the expression on his face changed. "I'm sorry…I was only playing…"

"Yeah right…just wait till I tell Sakura…she'll kick your butt!" Eriol laughed a little, but became super serious.

"Syaoran…don't you think it's a little…silent…right now? There hasn't been any obstacles or minions or anything for us…"

"Yeah…it is a little…quiet…" Syaoran looked around then began to walk around. "Sakura's around here somewhere…I can smell her faint scent…that of cherry blossoms…"

"Are you sure, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran stared at a door in front of them…

"Yeah…and it's warmer around over here…near that door…someone's been in it recently," Syaoran answered, walking towards the door. Eriol and Tomoyo followed him, anticipation building up within them…

and then he opened the door.

- - End

Chappie…that is…haha

Sorry this took so long…I've been sick and dealing with homework and stupid teachers and getting up early and grades and blah blah blah and blah blah knife killing certain ROTC teacher…

Hmmm…. where'd that come from… -whistles and runs away-

Well anyway…I'm having the worst time right now…someone's trying to take over me and Maria's team…it's so rude…so I've been practicing trying to get a routine done and all I hear is 'oh these two are taking over'…well you know what? They can kiss my ass…glad to get that out…I'm just really mad that our instructors are letting them do that…it's kinda gay if you ask me and one of the girls is supposedly handicapped so she can't do it anyway! Oh my GOD this is frustrating!

Calms down…

A hmmm…a hmmm…a hmmm…

Okie did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did…it was long too… so that's good…

Well bye ya'lls…

Aya


	17. Is the Worst Really Over?

Thanks to:

**La SaLLe - 6Re3n ArCh3r 15**: you didn't update for some time or something I think it was but no worries! . see I'm so in tuned with my reviewers…like esp or something I know when they review or when they don't…and if they don't…okie babbling again…shutting up…x I really do need to shut up…eep!

**Mariko**: WOWEE that was a long review…and I do mean LONG…but I'm grateful! . Yeah Sakura has been given the vial …hint hint it's the same medication as the stuff that took her voice away…hinthint… yeah he's probably gonna rape her…-runs away-that's gonna be so hard to write if I do make him actually rape her…-cries- yeah Touya cracks me especially how he acts towards Syaoran…it's so funny just to watch and listen. It was so hard for me not to laugh when Eriol almost attacking Syaoran…but I wonder why Syaoran didn't try to fight back thinking it was a minion of yours truly…hmmm…didn't event think about that…silly me! He'd go slower since he doesn't want to drop his guard running fast and making sounds from his shoes and ragged breathing…I actually don't know how a cherry blossom smells like…never been to Washington DC or Japan…but my dad, who has been to both, said they smell wonderful and they're very strong smelling, too. Well I went popular just being myself…but it's not in the whole school just the 200 kids that are in my rotc course…it's kinda creepy you walk down the halls and someone just calls out your name and you look and wonder who that is because you have absolutely NO idea who it is…that's a regular day basis for me…I have so many people yelling hello and I have no idea who they are…weird…but it's cool…bad girl staying up past your bedtime…wait what is your bedtime hahaha . well I'm updating I'm updating!

**Cherryblossom88**: yes, sadly…I was about to cry it was horrible…it'd suck to be a mute…especially when it wasn't genetically given to you…;.;

**Chin**: Yep I know…it gets explained…somewhat yes it does cause like every three to four chapters I check if I'm going off topic or not…thanks for your review!

**Silver emerald**: Well here's the 16th chappie! And I do feel honored having my story be your first read and review! :)

**You Brought Me Back  
**By: Aya  
Chapter 16: Is the worst really over?

- - Syaoran's POV

I stared ahead into the room…my eyes widening. I was sure that I smelled her. Her scent was too different from anyone else's. This just couldn't be happening!

Eriol rested his hand on my shoulder and whispered something…I wasn't even listening.

I had been so sure of myself…Sakura was probably losing her life right now…and just because I couldn't get there fast enough.

I backed away from the room and continued walking down the hall.

- - Sakura's POV

I had been thinking of how I took my voice for granted. I used it however many times I wanted. I had thought about this so many times…ever since the event when I was fifteen. Maybe this was my punishment or something…maybe I did something wrong. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe!

I tried to scream, but when no sound came from my mouth, I began to cry. Why had he done this?

- - Syaoran's POV

Nothing came to me anymore. My vision was clouded, my mind scattered. All I could think about was Sakura's face when the unthinkable happened.

Her pained kept staring at me…they wouldn't stop at all.

"LET ME GO YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!!!" a woman's voice yelled. It wasn't Sakura, though. "I'LL KILL YOU!!! Let me GOOOOOO!!!"

I ran to where her voice was yelling. Cells lined the whole area and a girl not even the age of fifteen was trapped inside one, screaming her head off. Her face was red and her knuckles were white from gripping the cell bars too tightly.

"BASTARDS!" she screamed. She lowered her head and swayed a little before falling to the ground with a heavy sigh. "No one's gonna get us out of here…" she said softly to someone.

"Hello?" I asked, stepping towards the cell.

The girl ran up to the cell gates and stared hard at me. "You had better be the person saving Sakura or I'm going get out of this cell and tear you're head off!"

"How do you know Sakura?" I asked.

"How do you?!" the girl asked.

"I'm Syaoran…who're you?"

"Megan. My father locked me in here after he took Sakura away from us." She sighed and looked towards the boy who was sitting next to her. He only seemed to be about eighteen or so. "Please help us get out of here! Something bad is gonna happen to Sakura if we don't hurry!"

"Where're the keys?" Eriol asked, walking over to the desk in the corner.

"The guy set them in the first drawer, but I'm—" Megan was cut off.

"Who're you guys!!!" someone yelled from the doorway. I turned around and saw a guard staring straight at us. Great… "Intruders!" Four more guys walked in holding knives and guns ready to let them go off any moment.

The guard walked passed me reaching inside his pocket for the keys to the cell that Megan and the other guy were in. I stood there for a minute contemplating whether I should take the keys from him or get locked up. Keys…? Cell? Keys? Cell…? I like keys better.

I gave the guy a nice uppercut into the stomach. The keys flew past him and into cell with Megan. She grabbed them and fumbled with each and every key just trying to find one that even remotely looked like it would fit into the cell door lock.

The four guys standing at the doorway rushed in and tried to apprehend Eriol and me, as we were the ones that would actually deal damage to them. One of them charged at me, but Eriol intercepted, much to my dislike, and hit him hard across the neck, rendering him unable to move…

Tomoyo just…helped Megan with the keys. I noticed, under my oh-so-intense fighting, that she was taking keys off the ring.

"Syaoran!!" Megan screamed. I turned my head around just as a large fist pounded itself into my temple.

- - Megan's POV

NO! That is not good!

Syaoran had just fainted and Eriol was fighting not one, but THREE guys who looked about three sizes bigger than him.

Well now Eriol was fighting two hopes because one of them was dragging Syaoran into our cell. He pulled his gun on Mr. Nice behind me and told us to stay put or we would be losing our lives earlier than planned.

We backed up as he threw Syaoran at our feet. We immediately went to him.

"You put me down, you! You incompetent bastard! Put me down now!" The woman I guessed to be Tomoyo, screamed. Eriol was caught in one of the guys' arms, which, literally, wrapped around his form twice.

"Tomoyo, dear, you might want to quiet down in sake for our lives…" Eriol said to her. Her faced turned red from anger.

"I will not quiet down! My best friend is gonna DIE! Did you hear me? DIE, Eriol! She's only twenty! She has a life!" Tomoyo screamed louder. The guy, who was carrying her, got irritated and held her tighter, forcing the air from her lungs. She fell forward, her face pale and gasping for air. After about five seconds she stopped completely, body and mind…going limp.

- - Sakura's POV

The man stared at me head to toe. It was very uncomfortable…I mean no one has ever looked at me that way unless they were perverted. Well, that would include him…

I was somewhat wishing…he'd just get it over with…that way I'd die and not have to endure his sickly gaze.

But then again…I wanted to live so enduring it would have to suffice for now.

I sighed.

"Something on your mind, baby?" Gag. Too bad I couldn't talk…yet. I'd be…talking him down! If you could…that is…

I had the sudden urge to vomit again. I leaned forward in the chair as best as I could and gagged. I think that may have been from not eating, but then again I'm not sure. There were flecks of blood in the mass on the floor, but that could be from the fact of my damaged vocal cords.

I breathed hard another wave of vomit coming out my mouth. What the hell was happening?

"W-w-what…" Was that even a word…it came out so hoarsely, scratching the back of my throat? "Is-s hap-p-pen-ning-g t-to m-me?"

The man smiled down to me. "Oh…just nothing. Those medicines I gave to you so-called nurse were given to you were they?"

"Y-y-you…"

"Ah…so they weren't. Thanks for your little input…this'll make things…interesting." He walked casually towards me. He began to take the ropes of my legs then my arms, but I still had the ropes on my hands, so I couldn't do anything. He walked over to the bed and tossed me on top of it, staring me down. "Ah…so beautiful to be dying so young…pitiful. Too bad you too good or I would actually keep you." He lay on top of me and wrapped his arms around my waist finding my hands and untying the ropes around them. I pulled them out from under me and pressed them against his chest to get him off.

"Sorry, little cherry blossom…you're not getting away that easily…plus I don't think that you'd be actually able to push me off." I growled, almost scared. My eyes widened when he reached up and grabbed a needle off the nightstand. The needle had a reddish liquid in it, sloshing around each time he moved it. My eyes widened.

"W-w-wha-a-t-t—" I forced out before being interrupted.

"Ah, but Sakura, you remember this so well! It's you're medicine…only combined. A little chemical change…may have some different results…" He cackled so loud that it echoed off the walls.

I pressed harder against his chest, hoping that he'd get off, but nothing fazed him. The needle was placed into my neck it's contents rushing through my veins.

I felt my body suddenly fall weak and my head began swimming so bad that I couldn't think. I gripped the man's t-shirt and stared ahead of me…I couldn't see…I couldn't think…my breaths came ragged very sharply and I pulled myself to the man gripping his shirt so hard, I could have ripped it.

It hurt so badly. I was gasping so bad…no breaths entered my body…my mind was swimming…my body was falling…I was…losing…consciousness…

I let my eyes close. I felt my heart rate slow down and with the pain, fell lightly against the man's shoulder and chest, and losing any consciousness that I had. The last thing I heard was his snigger and all I could remember was…

Syaoran…

- - Megan's POV

Breathe damnit! BREATHE! You can't die yet! I screamed within my mind, tears streaming down my face. The man had sucked so much air out of Tomoyo's body that her heart had stopped beating.

Eriol was trying so had with CPR, but I don't think he was getting anywhere. Now Mr. Nice is trying.

One, two, three, four, five, breathe.

Nothing…

Again.

Nothing…

Again…

Nothing…

We weren't getting anywhere! I ran over to Tomoyo and threw my body over hers, my head on top of her breasts.

"Tomoyo, you have to wake up! Sakura needs you! You must wake up! Don't leave her behind like I did! Don't be like me, Tomoyo! Save her!" I began to pour tears like rivers onto her chest, beating lightly on her stomach. Nothing was working! TOMOYO WAKE—

Wait…

I stared at my hand it was moving up and down…

That only meant…

I placed my head into her chest more and I felt a light thumping…her heart!

I lifted my head and stared at her smiling face. Her eyelids opened and she stared straight into mine, her amethyst eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you… Let's go save, Sakura…"

Eriol reached over and hugged her, not letting go. Mr. Nice stared at Megan and unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. She smiled and responded back, leaning her head against his.

"Now all we need is Syaoran…" I turned my head to where Syaoran was, but he wasn't sleeping…he was sitting up…with a somewhat of a somber look on his face.

- - Syaoran's POV

I can't feel her…

She spoke my name…

Syaoran…

Then…her presence was…gone…

A tear escaped down my cheek and my reverie vanished only to find Megan staring at me with a sad look on her face. She reached up and wiped the tear from my cheek…

"You're crying…" she simply said. I stoop up fast, grabbed the set of keys were snatched, and walked over to the cell door. I started inserting them into the lock.

"We need to find Sakura…and fast." The lock clicked and I pushed open the door. I stared back at the small group…

"Her presence has vanished…" I looked back in front of me into the darkness as another tear fell down my cheek.

"What does that mean?" Tomoyo and Megan said quietly in unison.

"She's…gone…"

- -

END ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING IT SAD WAHHHHHHHHHHH T.T

But whatever…

Writing 17 now byebye

Aya


	18. Is she?

Thanks to: 

**La SaLLe - 6Re3n ArCh3r 15:** Hehe…I'm glad you love it! )

**BitterSweetMel:** Nah…)

**Cherryblossom88:** Die…? OMG REALLY! )

**Cherryblossomgirl**: Me MEAN no way! ) ummm……I'll wait on the killing question… You really read it all…wow tou must get up really early or stay up really late just to read it! I'm honored! Wow this is so cool! Ummm…no…I'm thinking of a different ending…mwahahahaha. Your first review and you wasted it on me! I'm loved!

**Irene**: So'kay! Me no care just knowing people review my story is well enough… I hope it has a happy ending…wait…I'm the one that decides that huh…)

**Mariko**: 0.0 okie…let's get to reading…hmmm…) Yeah me…I'm in ROTC…I don't like it that much but hey easy credits…I love anime I'm such a fanatic its not even funny…oh and I'm extremely naïve and innocent…I did not know what ANYTHING was until I hit sophomore yr. And I still don't know what some stuff it…my friends are still filling me in) I'm really happy all the time except for when I'm caught in the middle of a family situation…then I cry. I'm not really that popular I just have half the school saying hi to me at different times of the day…hahaha…you go to an all girls school? Wow I'm stuck at Ramona High where preppy girls and jocks are like OMG like…like like…like….who made that word anyway and why do they use it so much! Okie some preppy girls are okay but some are just plain bleh…ummm…the guy dying isn't happening…he's needed for the sequel…) Okie he's actually a guy who…the creepy man found walking around the street lost and alone…he was hit by a car and lost some of his vital memories…ie his name and where he lived and what not. how would he be a victim…? Hmmm mr Creepy being gay…I like it…not…nothing against em though. Just not a point in the story. We the dude isn't raping her……yet…okie gotta go! –runs away-

**Valerie**-Here's the next chappie.

You Brought Me Back  
By: Aya  
Chapter 17: Is she…? 

-Syaoran's POV

I sprinted down the hall…something wasn't right. Something was missing. I immediately thought of Sakura. She was the only one in danger right now.

I had just lost Tomoyo and Eriol…actually I really didn't care too much right now… I just needed to find Sakura and fast…

All of her depended on me.

I slowed down, catching my breath. Megan ran right into me, causing her to fall to the ground with a 'thud'. I looked to her and she smiled.

"Wow, you run fast…" Megan breathed, letting her friend pull her up. Eriol and Tomoyo still weren't near at all…I wondered what could be taking them so long…

Megan stared ahead of me and fixed her eyes on the hallway that was ahead of us. "I remember this place," she spoke grimly. "Sakura's room's not to far from here…but then again…neither is my dad's…" She said the last barely above a whisper, but I had heard her. What had happened? The guy behind her noticed this too, keeping a keen eye on her as he trailed behind her. She walked slowly down the hall, where silence engulfed her. I finally followed.

-?'s POV

Darkness swam around me, uttering simple words that meant so much. Was I dead? It was so hard to tell…

I lay upon the black floor for a long time, thinking of my life and what it was before I had come here…wherever here was.

It seemed to me like this was my inner sanctum where my most precious thoughts resided. Memories fluttered across my eyes, giving me a feeling of loneliness, but then again, some memories, gave me that feeling of belonging. How I miss those memories.

Tears poured from eyes…I was unable to stop them from coming. I was missing out on my life…and there was no way to prevent it from happening. My mind was shut out from the world…

No one could hear me…and I couldn't hear them.

-Eriol's POV

We lost Syaoran long ago, due to Tomoyo's heaving and gasping. Sometimes I hated Syaoran and his fast sprinting. I comforted Tomoyo as she stopped her fit of coughs. We had stood there for what seemed a long time before Tomoyo stood and ushered me to follow.

"We are going to find Sakura on our own since Syaoran and that other girl—whatever her name was—ran off…just in case they end up…not finding her…" Tomoyo smiled to him and began walking down a long, silent hallway filled with aged doors. "Here we go…"

And so we set down the hallway…

-Syaoran's POV

Megan walked slowly, fear etched on her face. She was afraid of something…I could tell this guy next to me was afraid also…not for him, but for her…

-Megan's POV

This was so hard… I had to face my father to save the only best friend I may have ever had. But the fear was tremendous on my shoulders…it wouldn't leave.

I wondered how Sakura got through all of this…she had to be trained…she was so strong-willed and determined and tried her hardest not to think of her horrible fate…

Sakura! Where are you!

-?'s POV

The blackness somehow calmed me…I don't know how since I'm so used to brightness and happiness. It was definitely a change…

But I couldn't help but feel this sense of fear and longing coming from my inner heart. It was like someone was calling to me…but it was really hard to remember the voice.

_Sakura!_

So familiar…but I can't remember…

_Where are you!_

I know who's calling me…I have to know!

An image of a girl floated before my eyes…

Megan…

-Megan's POV

Megan… 

I stopped. That was Sakura…I'm sure of it. Her voice lingered in my ear for a moment before I screamed, startling Syaoran who was standing next to me.

"What? What is it!" he yelled.

"SAKURA! SHE'S ALIVE!" I screamed, jumping on Mr. Nice and hugging him till there was no end. She was alive…now I knew I could face my father…

Tears poured down my face as I happily giggled, figuring Sakura had been able to withstand my father's ways.

Too bad I couldn't realize how wrong I was…

-Evil guy's POV

It pained me to know my princess wasn't dead…

It was simply tragic…

The medications didn't work and the nurse who had assured me they would, would pay…

But it was different…I couldn't kill her…I mean she could become my mistress…though there would be a lot of fighting back…but I would have the most beautiful woman on the earth…

I stared lovingly at her as her faced scrunched in confusion…

So beautiful…

I stared at her body. So full and luscious…how I wanted—

-With Tomoyo and Eriol

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Eriol yelled, bursting into a room. He held his hand out as to strike someone…but he was let down for there was no one in the room. In fact, there was no one in the last couple of rooms he and Tomoyo had come to.

"Eriol…give it up… I'm worried too…but I'm not acting stupid…" Tomoyo sighed heavily and continued to walk as Eriol donned his usual mischievous smile…

"It's the next one…I know it!" He ran up to the door and swung open the door. "STOP RIGHT…there?"

Tomoyo's eyes went wide as she stared into the dank room…

There she was! SAKURA!

"Oh mi god! I got it right!" Eriol screamed and ran into the room after Tomoyo. She turned irritably around.

"Eriol…do me a favor…and SHUT UP!" Eriol sunk back behind her as she ran and hugged her lifeless friend. "OH SAKURA! You're alive! You're alive…I'm so glad I found you!" Eriol came up behind her and stared sadly at Sakura's limp body…

"Tomoyo…she looks a little—"

"Eriol! She's not…I refuse to believe it! She's not…I refuse…" She pulled Sakura closer to her. "She can't!"

"Tomoyo…" She began to sob, her tears landing on Sakura's pale complexion.

-?'s POV

I felt something on my cheek and I brushed it lightly away. Staring at my fingertips, I saw that droplets of water were on them. I tasted the water…it was salty…like tears. Tears…?

But who would be crying over me?

-Syaoran's POV

Megan actually got up and ran to the end of the hallway…but we were not greeted with a large stone door as like the other doors, but actually it was open. Someone was inside partly because I could hear muffled noises. I stepped cautiously into the door and stared at my surroundings.

My eyes landed on one person, but she wasn't moving…

SAKURA!

-END

But let's see…is she alive…or dead? hehe no one knows but me! XP

Well…I've had the most not cool time…I was all psyched that FullMetal Alchemist was exciting and all…but now…my mo has done the worst thing in HISTORY…okie not that bad but still...

SHE TOOK OFF THE CABLE! That means no more anime! Omg I'm gonna faint…me being the anime fanatic……that I am! It's disturbing! T.T I'm crying! Not really but close…no more of Ed's funny expressions or Al's obsession with kitties! Nononononononononono!


	19. The Difference

Okie…. I think there was only one person who actually found out WHO the ? were… COME ON IT'S LIKE THE BIGGEST FATTIEST HINT IN THE WORLD…-ahem- okie well…whatever…OMG this story is gonna end soon…NOT you know why…one word SEQUEL! Yep people there's a sequel…ooohhh can't wait! ) 

OMG reading some of your guy's reviews was just funny…no really…) especially Mariko's! Woohoo…okie…oh and ROTC is actually NJROTC or Naval Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps. It's just a program you take in high school that teaches you certain aspects of the military depending on which one you have…me being navy. I'm not going into the navy though…not for me…but I got in the program because it was an easy PE credit…don't tell no one…shhhhh…not…I really don't care…but anyway…)

Thank to:

**Mariko**: Yeah I'll have to look for the translations. I found the shaman king one's but I think FMA will be kinda hard. Omg the second person to finally see that our beautiful, tragic main character is still in the living world. I really don't like preppy girls… I never knew about camel camps…never heard of em actually…but that's crazy about what they do to them...i was actually thinking of making Mr. Creepy gay…but then it wouldn't fit the story…gosh and Eriol's so cute when he does do that…hehehe I wub him. Not as much as Syaoran though! Well I should be scared of that cookie there…runs away!

**Angelz Tearz**: I think you are the only one okie maybe two that realizes that SOME ONE is not dead…hehehe wow you should get a cookie.

**La Salle- Green Archer 13, BitterSweetMel, Aneko-chan, Cherryblossom88, Irene, and Aryfrya**: ) Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!

You Brought Me Back 

By: Aya

Chapter 18: The Difference

-Somewhere, Somewhere…(earlier)

It's been how long since we've been in here…bored as hell, let me remind you. Ladriel's dead…no matter…we could always adopt a new sister. But fuck this. I'm bored.

Piggy walked ahead of me, her hair flowing behind her. God, everything is so messed up. We have a lost sister and our boss might be dead. Great no more money.

Someone touches my arm. It's Katrina. After Ladriel died, Katrina decided to change her looks. She looks so much like that Kinomoto whore. From the back you can't tell them apart.

She looked at me momentarily almost a saddened look. This was the second time she had ever been sad. The first time was when our mother was killed…by the man we were working for.

Life was so messed up!

-Syaoran's POV

I held her with all my life…

Why was it that she had to die so early? WHY! I loved her, why did she have to die?

Why god, why!

I could taste the salty tears in my mouth. I had wanted to wipe them away…but it didn't matter. More would continue. My pain would continue! OH SAKURA!

-Megan's POV

I couldn't take it. I could have sworn I heard her voice. Her warmth was around me, so why is she like this!

I heard her!

I felt her!

It didn't make sense! I pulled my knees into my arms and cried into them…

It wasn't fair!

-?'s POV

I could hear them…I could feel Syaoran's tears on my face. I wasn't dead. What're they saying? Can't they feel me breathing?

What about my heart? It's beating…aren't I warm?

I'm not dead! I cried, tears flowing like rivers from my eyes.

-Syaoran's POV

I had stopped crying long ago. No more tears would come from my eyes. Sakura's face was dry and pale…

I took my eyes from the image.

But somehow I couldn't stop from looking, so I forced myself.

"Syaoran!" I hear, but I forced myself not to look. "Syaoran! Please!"

I can't.

"If you love me, then wake up!"

And I woke up, staring into the bright green eyes that I'd thought I'd never see again.

Sakura.

-Megan's POV

I couldn't believe it.

There she was.

One minute she was dead and then the other minute she was just staring into Syaoran's eyes. She was crying.

I wanted to just go up and hug, but something told me that doing so would make a nightmare come alive…or maybe it had already.

-Somewhere, Somewhere (Earlier)

"What do you mean you need her? Just stay away from us. You've already screwed our lives up enough, killing my mother and now Ladriel's gone. Now you want Piggy? No way Jose. Do this by your fucking self we want nothing more to do with you!" I grabbed Piggy from our boss and walked steamily towards the door.

"What about your other sister? Don't you care for her life?" he said lowly. "Oh but wait…it's just you two…now where did little Katrina go in all of this?"

"Shut up! Leave her out of this!" I screamed.

"But she is already in it." He motioned for one of his men to do something, though what it was I didn't know. The man went into the next room and stayed there for a couple minutes, before emerging with a large sack on his shoulder. It was squirming.

"No you bastard." The man put the sack down and let our former boss advance on it. He began to unzip it.

He pulled back the flap and there she was, a disheveled Katrina squirming with her hands, feet and mouth bound tightly so no sound or escape could be managed.

"You BASTARD!" I ran to him my hand clenched into a fist, preparing to punch him dead. He pulled a gun on me and pulled the trigger making me stop dead in my tracks. I looked at Piggy then at myself. No oozing blood…that's a relief. I heard a low moan and a "plip…plip." I slowly turned my head and stared at Katrina. No…I…it…no…it just CAN'T!

There on the side of her shirt was a nice clean bullet hole, and freely oozing blood made it's way into the middle of the floor. I stared at her face. She was crying and staring at me with the most sorrowful eyes, pleading to me "help me help me" but it was as if I couldn't move.

"You can save her, you know. All we need is your sister to play the part of my beloved Sakura." I nodded yes and fainted.

-Present

It was so dreading, seeing myself just get up and not seeing anyone in that depressing room. I hadn't even known if my sister had survived the bullet or not. I didn't even know if Piggy was all right. She was the youngest and I didn't even know where she was. Some sister I am…

-Syaoran's POV

Those eyes…something about them made them different…they were the same green…but they weren't happy…they were just different…I couldn't explain it, but I know they were.

She hadn't spoke yet and my mind reeled instantly towards the fact of her medicine. She must have been given another dose or something.

I looked back towards her eyes and noticed that there were tears in them…she opened her mouth to speak…but whatever she was going to say was muffled by a gunshot and the splattering of her blood across my cheeks.

"Syaoran!" Everyone looked towards Megan. She was being held at gunpoint.

"Megan!" Tomoyo yelled. "Hang on!"

"I'll come for you!" Mr. Nice yelled running for her, only to stop since the gun was pointed now at him. "You bastard let her go!"

"Who says? It can't be you since I own you! I own her too! Now come with me before I have a reason to kill you!" Mr. Nice looked back towards me and walked up towards Megan.

"Okay you win…just as long as Megan is not hurt." He stared at him.

"Conditions, 'ey? Do you love Miss Megan here…Hmmmm I like this!" He pulled Megan out the door.

"Syaoran! Listen! THAT'S NOT SAKURA! GO FIND HER!" Megan screamed before the door shut and locked.

I took in what she said…that woman wasn't Sakura…but she looked so much like her. I stared on the part of her face that was mutilated and noticed the differences. Her eyes were more Chinese and her hair was dyed the color of Sakura's hair. Megan was right…it wasn't her.

"That's not her…by just looking at her hair it isn't," Tomoyo said softly. "Judging from Megan's response…Sakura's still alive isn't she?"

"Yeah…now our only problem is the door." I stood from the bed, laying the dead woman on a pillow, and walked towards the door. "It's a simple key lock…so if… Hey Tomoyo, you got a bobby pin?"

"Yeah." She pulled out a pin from her hair and handed it to me. She took her hand from her hair and it fell much to her dislike. "Oh this had better work Syaoran! I needed that pin!" she whined. I just laughed. I pulled the pin apart and inserted it into the lock.

"Tomoyo…you look lovely with your long hair like that though…keep it down, please. For me?" Eriol pouted, giving her a puppy dog-eyed look.

"I hate you Eriol…" Tomoyo turned back to me. All I had heard were a couple clicks but nothing to actually tell me that the lock had opened. A couple jiggles, more clicks…but nothing! This was frustrating!

"Tomoyo…another pin please…" I said through gritted teeth. She handed me another and I inserted that one next to the other one. There was a little switch I was…CLICK…got it! The door opened slowly towards me.

"The doctor did it…oh my god…"

"Shut up Eriol…"

And so we walked out…entering the depressing mansion of the notorious killer Grassiass only to find my love, Sakura.

And in the midst of this heartfelt statement…pure emerald eyes opened to darkness and spoke her true love's name…

"Syaoran."

_You brought me back…thanks…_

-END

OKIE NOW IT IS THE END OF THE STORY! OMG W00T, SCREAM, SHOUT, KICK YOUR BROTHER…DO WHAT EVER! IT'S OVER…

…what…

it's…not?

…what?

…sequel?

YEP THERE'S A SEQUEL! …OMG THERE'S A SEQUEL! SHIT YES I'll HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS THE FIRST EVER FINISHED STORY OF THE MAGNIFICENT ()) AYA! WOOHOO! –dances-

OKIE SO IT'S OVER…greatness…now I get to start the sequel…oh and be more than welcome to suggest a heartfelt title if you want…omg it's really over! And there's a name for the creepy man…yes I finally found one that was really stupid and funny…grassiass )


	20. By Chance

**Thanks to:**

**Angelz Tearz**: hehe I know and here's the first start of the sequel.

**xxMeillionxTruongxx**: thanks

**ccsbrat**: You know I kinda thought about that….hehehe stupid me…you better read the sequel…mwahaha…no just kidding! Ahhahaha

**Mariko**: It was supposed to end happy…if it did then there'd be no lovey dovey sequel! Haha ummm… his name isn't jose…haha…ummm Mariko was the girl that fainted and yes it was for Katrina who ended up being the person to impersonate Sakura and die instead of Piggy who was originally. And Mr. Nice was taken from his family… and that one der dude was the one who took him so they are not related at all.

**Chikaru**: Yes I know…-scratches head- hehe..he..he I'll fix I promise! .

**Katrina**: I almost thought you forgot! when you died ! it was weird I kept thinking back to you…haha okie okie here's the first chapter Trina! I miss you!

Thanks to **cherryblossom88** and **Irene** for a review!

You Brought Me Back 2: Forever in a Memory 

By: Aya

Chapter 1: By Chance

- Syaoran's POV

I rolled over in my bed. Nothing much anymore.

Eriol and Tomoyo came by earlier though…paying respects mostly. They've been doing that for the last couple years now since we never did find Sakura.

That fateful day two years back when I had unlocked that door, only simple hours later we were caught and thrown out. But not without a fight. I ended up being knocked unconscious and drug out the door.

We tried the place again…but it was deserted. They packed and left within a night…and left with Sakura.

I don't know how many times I banged on that door yelling for Sakura to come out that instant…but somehow I always knew she would never walk out of that door…and she never did.

It's been two years and all I've done is hoard off anyone who even dares try and take Sakura's spot. That spot is reserved and once I find her everything will be all right.

- Sakura's POV

I set the plate down on the table and pushed it towards the person who had asked for it. "There you go, sonny. Have a nice meal." I walked off towards where Chiharu and her husband were working the kitchens.

"Sakura…help!" I walked over to her and smiled a bright smile. Chiharu was near six months pregnant with her hubby's baby. It was so sweet. She looked so much like a balloon. I giggled. "Stop your giggling and help make those steaks." I flipped the steaks over and stared at Chiharu as she took her break.

She had told me two years ago when I woke up that she had found me in an alleyway near this very restaurant. That night, she said, there had been an uproar at a nearby home and the family had to leave to save themselves from the commotion. It had been only five minutes later she found me barely breathing and cold as ice.

I could never repay her for all her kindness. That's why I work at this restaurant free of pay. She needs the money anyway for the new baby.

"Sakura!" I broke from my phase and stared at the enraged woman. "Those steaks need to be taken to table six and fast!"

"Right!"

- Mariko's POV

I sat on the couch waiting for Sakura to get off from Chiharu's clutches. I laughed. Chiharu was so funny at some times.

Then that thought brought me back to the day when Chiharu found Sakura nearly dead. I could never bring myself to telling her what really happened. I guess she had adapted to the amnesia anyway. Doesn't remember anything except for her name and her birth date. Kinda sad actually. Syaoran spent so much time trying to save her…and she doesn't even remember him.

Sakura and I met up in the hospital when I had taken Piggy in. Seems they didn't use her, just held her so I would agree to any use of my sisters no matter which one.

I'm mad that I actually tried to kill her…it made me rethink my life. She had this sudden life around her that everyone caught on to when they were near her. But what amazes me was that she could keep that happy, cheerful self even when her world was torn from her heart. It was truly brilliant.

"Mariko! Are you okay!" I stared at Sakura, who was looking back at me with worried eyes. She was always looking out for me…even when I was taller and older than her.

She had moved in with me about a year ago. We had started going to the same university, though she was in easier classes because of her two-year absence from school. She was so happy when we moved in together. One, because she had just gotten her high school diploma (she was always so scared that she would never) and two, that she was going to college with me. And plus…Piggy loves her too.

"I'm fine…just spacing."

"Penny for your thoughts?" She actually grabbed a penny and stuck it into my hand.

"I will share when the time is right." And that was all I said, before I got up and stalked into the kitchen.

- Syaoran's POV

I walked back to my desk. I really didn't even know why I had taken up this job. Right after I found out we failed at saving Sakura, I immediately turned to working as a detective. In the long run, I thought it could help me find her…but I've gotten nowhere.

"Hey Syao, boss wants to see you…on that der whatever you're working on…" That was Brandon Lynn, or Brand for short. He could never remember anything for the life of him. "I think he said he wanted you…hmmm…I think it was now but I'm not sure."

I smiled lazily at him. Brand will be Brand. "Okay Brand…just sit down and try not to think so much okay?"

I stared at the door of the boss's office. I wasn't sure if boss wanted me for a new mission or what…I mean it could always be what I had asked him…nah…couldn't be…

- Piggy's POV

I ran through the door laughing and giggling. The neighborhood slut had just been drenched thanks to my friends…well plus me…water balloons. I have never seen anyone get mad so fast and scream bloody murder so loud.

Sakura was sitting on the sofa staring off into space…and I was guessing my older sister was making something in the kitchen.

"Hey Sakkie!" I yelled tossing myself into her lap. She jumped a little and looked at me funny.

"What was that for?" she asked. I patted her on the head before jumping up and walking into the kitchen. Ooohhh…smells good!

Sakura walked in not too long after and sat at the bar. She looked real sad today for some reason. She was never like that…well except when all the stuff was happening two years ago…it'd make me sad too.

- Syaoran's POV

"Yes…you wanted me, sir?" I asked timidly sliding nervously into the room. Boss was known for his stature and how he could make anyone cower…not number one on my list.

"Uhh…yeah yeah Syaoran come in kid." He shuffled papers then looked at me wondrously. "You know how you uh had asked me for that girl…uhh what was her name…ummm uh…Sakura that was her name…well uh I got matches…green eyed and brown haired right?" I nodded. "Well I got every file of every women ages twenty through twenty-five that have green eyes and brown hair. There are about 2500 names…I myself have not been able to look through them. So Syaoran, take the next couple days off and find your love." I smiled. "Now get out of my office before I fire you! Oh and the some odd boxes are in the storage room."

"Thanks Boss!" Yes finally!

- Sakura's POV

OH MY GOODNESS! There has to be at least a million people here today!

I wiped a bead of sweat from my eyebrow. Chiharu and Takahashi were in the back with the other workers making the food while me and two other girls served eighteen tables. Torture!

There had been an old couple's anniversary…god knows why they chose here to celebrate! They were laughing and joking, having a grand time. I just sat back and sipped my water watching the people wait to be seated. The couple got up and bowed then the man doubled over and started coughing.

Oh great…he's gonna die on us. Everyone was screaming his or her heads off…oh my god he's dying save him save him! He was choking…I hopped off the counter and ran towards the man, yelling at the insane people to run away and leave me be. I grabbed the old man and performed the Heimlich maneuver…and out there goes…a piece of rib. Oh ew.

Paramedics rushed in and pulled the guy out on a stretcher, took notes, and then left…and so did everyone else. Yippee!

I cleaned the tables and ushered the waiting people inside to the tables. And then it went back to serving people and being hot all the time…ohhh fun. Nancy next to me patted me on the back and told me to take my five-minute…so I did…and she continued to guide a good-looking man with a large box in his arms…

-

"Table six wants coffee!" Nancy yelled. "Sakura! Get it for him!"

I opened the curtain and looked towards the person sitting in table six…it was a tall man, I could tell, with the most unruly chestnut hair. He was staring down at a bunch of portfolios… "What do you think he's doing, Nancy?"

"Go see and find out…and all the while take him his coffee!" Nancy pushed me out the curtain and into the isle way with the guys coffee in my hands.

Then the weirdest thing started happening…my stomach was curdling. It felt like butterflies were swimming in my stomach. Why was I so nervous? I stared at the man's back…somehow he looked real familiar just then. I walked onto him carefully and peered slightly over his shoulder. There right in front of him was a portfolio of me…with a picture that was took some time ago…even I can't remember.

Without thinking I spoke, "Hey that's me…"

His head whipped around and his face stared back at me with a shocked expression. Then he breathed my name… "Sakura."

-

Okie yeah so it basically takes place two years later. Here's the whole story behind the absense…right:

Okie…what happens…Syaoran and co leave the room…Megan and Mr. Nice are taken by dodobrain…when they get near the outside door…a large uproar happens…mini bombs go off in the room and start killing many people…then dodobrain and his evil dodoheads begin to overtake the startled three (Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol)…Syaoran gets knocked unconscious with Eriol and Tomoyo runs away (don't know why yet)…so dodobrain leaves with Sakura (the real one) leaving the house deserted. When Eriol and Syaoran wake up they search everywhere but no one is in this house…so they leave heavy hearted…no find Sakura…meanwhile…dodobrain on the way out…is thrown away by a blast of one of the bombs…Sakura hits her head really hard and her heart rate slows down…dodbrain thinks she's dead so leave…no use for her now…Chiharu comes upon her about an hour later and rushes her to the hospital…when Sakura wakes up, she meets with Mariko and Piggy…she doesn't remember them…they go along with it…turns up Sakura has amnesia…everyone refuses to tell her anything…Tomoyo and Eriol like next to Syaoran in the businessy people type place so they rarely ever notice Sakura walking about all the time since she lives in the half poor half rich people. Since chiharu saved her, Sakura repays her back by working at the restaurant free of charge…this helps since Chiharu needs money for the baby that is a couple months away. So…now Syaoran and Sakura meet…for the first time in two years…hmmm…lets see…what'll happen…a certain SOMEONE will be coming back…and the plot tightens…yeah! Woohoo!

Okie so how was it? Okay butnot great right? Just kidding! Review!

AYA


	21. dun dun DUNNNNN

**Thanks TO:**

**Hypajoycey: **Thanks for your comment! Enjoy the long-awaited chapter!

**cherryblossom88: **Poor Little honey! I can't believe I made him a detective though…though he would reallllllllllllllllllllll cute in the uniform… .

**xobleuangelxo: **I will I will…! Just let me get around those horrible finals! I hate em I hate EMMM! Oh well 2 more days till I'm outta school then periodic updates for me!

**Mariko: **nope I actually like dodobrain and dodohead…looks at Sean… yeah I call my friends that all the time! Hehehe don't tell him that . I love the fact that they found each other. Mr. Nice…(I HAVE TO FIND A NAME FOR HIM .) it's so sad… he was taken from his family…like payments you know…? If someone can't pay their debts they have to put in other things for payments? Like heirlooms and stuff? Piggy and Mariko …ever since Ladriel was killed and Piggy was taken…they've had a new light…so they be good now… and yes he will…another part of the plot… yeah but he was discouraged since Sakura was his patient…he couldn't go through something like that again…see see he wuvs her! I will update!

**Lonely Maiden: **I'm updating! .

Forever in a Memory 

By: Aya

Chapter 2: Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN!

- - Sakura's POV

"I don't know what you mean…" The guy mumbles something but it is unrecognizable. "You take me hostage then plan to just leave me here?" He mumbles again.

His eyes bore into mine, eerie dark ominous eyes. His smile nearly reached to his ears, but it wasn't a joyous smile…more like a devious one. Not the best thing.

He walked to me and grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me across a grove of trees and near a river. He says something again and I respond to him darkly.

"We don't need you anymore. I've got papers…" it's faint, but it's what the guy said. I could hear whirling around me as mini-explosions tore up the house that I was held hostage in.

"BOSS! WATCH YERSELF!" That was one of the guy's co-workers and he was informing us about the raid of explosions going off near us.

But one managed to be dropped on the bank of the river beside us and threw us back into the grove of trees. I hit my head and everything went black.

- -

"Sakura…oh Saaakkkkkkuurrrrrrraaaaaaaaa! WAKE UP!" My eyes shot open and I fell straight to the floor.

"Ooof. Thanks so much Piggy…I so don't appreciate it." I rubbed my back and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. What was that dream? Something from my past, maybe? I don't know.

I turned the showerhead on and turned it to the right temperature. My past…

- - Syaoran's POV

"Syaoran, my man, you are one late dude! Boss is so gonna grill you!" Brand said, patting my shoulder as if in a sympathetic manner.

"Brand…shut up, I have the next couple of days off. So stuff it." Brand stared at me then laughed.

Then suddenly, he stopped. "I knew that."

Whatever. I walked to Boss's office to tell him the news that I had found my love. I opened his door slowly, and then stopped. There was a conversation going on inside between Boss and another person.

"You need to find someone?" Boss…

"Uhhh…yeah. Brown hair, green eyes, pretty body, name's Sakura." I gasped. Who was that on the phone? I pushed open the door and let it bang meticulously on the wall. I marched right up to Boss. He clicked the phone line dead.

"Ahhh…Syaoran! You're here!" Boss laughed.

"Uhh…yeah, who was that on the phone?" I asked, casually trying not to be evident with my worries.

"Oh some guy wanting to find his lost wife. Supposedly she ran away from him."

"Oh…what was his name?"

"Errr…I think it was Dode O. Brain. Weird name if you ask me." Boss got up then went over to a shelf. "Did you find your love yet?"

"Actually I did, but she has amnesia so she doesn't remember me."

"Pity." Boss looked at me, and then went back to his desk. "So is that all?" I looked at him, nodded, and left, shutting the door behind me.

- -

"I think the guy called today, to my office," I told Eriol and Tomoyo. They were visiting as usual. Eriol sipped his tea.

"What guy?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo bonked him on the head.

"The one that kidnapped Sakura! DUH!" She was a little angered, too. Sakura didn't remember anyone from the time she was in that house.

"He wants to know where she is. I'm guessing he wants her?" Eriol put in.

Well yeah…that'd be it, dear Eriol.

I sighed. What're we going to do!

- - Sakura's POV

I was once again at the diner working. Not so bad since there was only one person in there. Good. I wasn't up to many people tonight.

The bell on the door chimed. I looked up and saw a handsome man with dark eyes walking towards me.

"Hello, welcome to Happy Days Diner. My name's Sakura and how may I help you?"

"Well, Sakura, you can first tell me who this is." The man smiled darkly and handed me a photo. I gasped. It was of me! I don't even know this man!

"How…?" He cut me off.

"You were my love Sakura. We were an item before you got amnesia. I'm so torn and I want you to come home with me so I won't be so lonely anymore!" He stared at me, tears glowing in his eyes.

"But I don't know you!"

"But Sakura! We're married! Well…not technically but we have promise rings! You loved me!" He was close to crying. I felt so sorry! How could I be so selfish!

"There, there. If I loved you then I have memories of you! I shall do my best to recover them!" I smiled and he smiled back. Something about his smile though made me shiver.

- - Syaoran's POV

Have to get to Sakura…someone's out to get her! Must warn her!

I ran inside of the apartment complex and ran up the stairwells to get to Sakura's apartment. #305. I jiggle the door handle. Locked. Crap. I hold my face in my hands and worry.

Then, I hear a jiggle on the other side and a very tired looking Sakura opens the door. She was in a skimpy see-through nightgown and was rubbing her eyes to get the sleep from them. She yawned.

"Can I…-yawn- help you?" She looked at me through half lidded eyes and nearly fell asleep again, standing up. I was there to catch her though. "Sorry…I'm so tired. I've never been this tired before…" she trailed off. I looked at her just to notice that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up and cradled her, carrying her to her room.

As I take her, her nightgown started to ride up. I blushed. I could see her lacy panties. My face lit up. To her room, Syaoran, to her room! And NO nasty thoughts! I make it to her room luckily and laid her in her bed. I rolled up the bed covers and kissed her on her forehead.

"Syaoran, I love you." I stare at her. She knows who I am! We're getting somewhere! She may come back sooner than I think!

- - Sakura's POV

Who are you?

I see a figure standing at the end of a long hallway. He's smiling at me. His amber eyes showed happiness. This gave me such a warm feeling in my heart. I run towards him as he runs towards me, his long chestnut hair billowing around his head. He's still smiling. We crash, hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. I know him… He's crying.

"I'm so glad! Oh, Sakura! I was so worried that you wouldn't remember me! Oh, god! God! God! I'm so happy." He let's us out of the embrace and leans into me, giving me a nice long passionate kiss. Syaoran…

- - Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes finally and stared around me. Nothing changed except that I'm in bed…didn't I answer the door?

I felt a twitch at my hand and noticed that someone else's hand was attached to mine. Who? I sit up a little, propping my body on my elbows. I stare at his peaceful face. Then I gasp. He's from my dream…Syaoran? I think…I feel something in my heart whenever I think about him…I keep having dreams about him, too. Was he part of my past?

He began to stir, so I plopped back down into my pillow and feigned sleep. I felt him sit up and tighten his hand around mine.

"Too bad you don't remember… it would've been nice living my life with you, Sakura. And I still do don't you forget that! I love you and I will do anything to get your memory of us back again. And I will not let your kidnapper get away with what he did. No I won't. He deserves everything he caused you and Megan and Tomoyo and Eriol and those stupid sisters Mariko and Piggy. He deserves to be behind bars and know what pain he caused you the most. He deserves it. I will make sure that Dod O. Brain will be behind bars!" He stood up, gave a squeeze to my hand, kissed my forehead, and then left the room with no other sounds.

I opened my eyes. My kidnapper? Dod O. Brain! That's the man who said that we had promise rings for each other. I don't understand!

- -

Well I know that I'm way late…no not late…UBER LATE! So late it's not funny!

Plus this chapter sucks! I'm such in a writer's block! I've started a lot of other stories…so my mind was off this one.

Sorry but my USHistory teacher was project happy…6 FRIGGIN PROJECTS AT A TIME and they were worth half my grade…I'm trying to get an A…which I ended up doing! Today was the final…glad that's over!

My math teacher was trying so hard to cram in one who unit in math in a whole two weeks then review for our final, which is on Wednesday. Dreading that!

Then my friend moved out of her house, so emotional that we're totally worrying about what her father might do. He's an ass just to say.

This kid back in TN wants me to come back but I have to do labor in order to get the money. I really don't have the time.

My English teacher had us do a big fatty portfolio project and career portfolio then had us read the Great Gatsby! It stunk that took up a lot of time.

On top of that…(could there be any more… -.-') I got my computer and gamecube plus PS2 taken away because I refused to go to bed at 11:00 pm in SUMMER!

But I got them back 2 days early! So it's okay…sorry for the long wait!

Okie bye

Aya


	22. Remembering

**Thanks to:**

**Cherryblossom88**: hehe here's another chapter that has taken forever to surface the computer!

**Ccsbrat**: heck yes another who uses the word uber! Omgoodness I know only 3 ppl who actually use that word! This is uber awesome! . well sakura will meet dodo head or was it dodobrain…I'm such a child!

**Mariko**: wow I think you have reviewed every chapter! Omg I'm so grateful! And yes pick a name stick it in a review! Because they will surely be showing up HINTHINT! Yeah that was obvious!

Forever in a Memory 

Chapter 3: Remembering

- - Sakura's POV

Guess where I was…come on I'll give you a wild guess…

Don't know?

I'm at work…AGAIN! Oh well…I still had dreams of that Syaoran guy…maybe memories. Ones of where I was trapped and he tried his hardest to save me. Some when I went to a big party…he was there. Ones where he was talking to me as if I had no voice…

Voice…

_Well…here it goes…I smiled. I had no idea why I was doing it for, but I did. Tomoyo's and Eriol's eyes lit up immensely. "She's never smiled! Not after she was put into the hospital." My smile faltered, and soon my mouth had been turned upside down. I was finally out of the hospital and she had to mention it…_

_The man stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Syaoran Li, I'm going to be your new psychologist."_

Syaoran was my psychologist…I was mute…well nearly! But I remembered! I remembered part of my past!

I ran up to Chiharu, who was standing right next to me, and hugged her. I was so happy!

"What is it Sakura?" she asked.

"I remembered part of my past!"

"That's great Sakura!" she exclaimed, hobbling into the back room to tell her hubby.

"I'm leaving Chiharu! My turn to clean house!" That was a lie, but I wanted to find this Syaoran guy! He was part of my past and he could help me!

- - Later…

I ran home and changed quickly, rushing out the door. He was a detective…I was sure of it, plus he was wearing a PD jacket…sooooo I was probably right.

I ran past the diner, hoping Nancy wouldn't spot me…

She didn't or she would've been screaming my name at the top of her lungs. Thank goodness she didn't.

The police headquarters were soon in view. It was a tall building reaching up several stories, and all the bottom floors were parking lots for the police cars.

I ran inside and up to the service counter.

- - Syaoran's POV

I sat up in my office for a little bit then decided…well my stomach decided that lunch was near… or right now for instance. I went down the elevator continued down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hi…ummmm…does Syaoran Li work here…?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Uhhh…duh…" That was the new intern, Sophi…she was mean and very stuck up…I walked out near the service desk.

"What do you want with him?" Sophi sneered. I saw the girl shudder. She looked a lot like…

"I wanted…to ask him…a question…" That voice! I continued to the desk.

"Well, he's busy!" I rested my arm on the desk and stared at Sophi. Her eyes widened. "Ummm actually he isn't at the moment." I looked down at Sakura and she turned her head to look at mine.

"Would you like to go for lunch…I'm a little hungry…" She smiled and nodded her head yes. I grabbed her hand and it felt as if none of the Dod O. Brain stuff happened…it was just me and her…beautiful…

- - Sakura's POV

"Okay I'll be back with your order in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you," I said happily as the waitress smiled and left. I turned towards Syaoran.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Sakura?" he asked suddenly.

"Uhhh…yes. Ummmmmmmmmm…last night I couldn't get to sleep. Well…when I finally did…I had visions……of you…and other things, too…" I answered timidly, my face burning.

"What things of me?" he pressed on.

"Well…you were my doctor…and I had visions of ones where I would scream but no one would hear me. Like I was mute or something…"

"Are you remembering your past! Finally after all this time?" He had tears in his eyes. "I was your psychologist because you were mute when you turned the age of fifteen. Something happened to you, but no knows what it is, that is, till you tell us."

"Us…?"

"Yes, Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Tomoyo…and Eriol…?" I looked to my hands in my lap. I felt tears coming…why were they coming! Who were Tomoyo and Eriol?

"Tomoyo has been your best friend since forever and Eriol is another friend of yours and also Tomoyo's boyfriend…now fiancé…"

I jumped up and out of the blue I yelled, "They're getting married!" But as soon as I said it, the feeling of finding my past left me. That one step blocked. Mr. Li's eyes were nearly bulging.

He jumped up also, hugging me in a bone-crushing hug. "Do you remember! Do you remember me!" I stiffened. He was my psychologist…I'm not sure! I broke from the hug and stared at Mr. Li as if he was poison. Then I ran away. Too much at once…

- -

I didn't know how far I ran…but I do know that Mr. Li didn't follow me. I stared around me. Tall Victorian mansions were lined everywhere with beautiful fountains and orchards and so much more. I continued to walk down the street, after catching my breath.

This place was familiar…I could tell.

I looked around. On my right, there was a large house with a grand wall surrounding it. I walked up to the speaker and read the name of the people who lived there. Maybe they could tell me where I was and how I could get out of this area.

Daidouji

That name…

"_Here use this!" I handed the girl an eraser and she took it gratefully. "My name is Sakura by the way!"_

"_I'm Tomoyo Daidouji! I know we'll be great friends!"_

I grabbed my head, letting out a grunt.

"_Would you like to come over for dinner? My family would love to meet you!"_

I fell to the floor.

"_My mother absolutely loves you! She says you look like her cousin Nadeshiko!"_

"_Nadeshiko is the name of my mother!"_

"_Then we may be cousins, too!"_

I screamed.

"_Tomoyo…please don't leave…why do you have to go…"_

"_It'll only be a little…three weeks…"_

I thrashed my head from side to side.

_Tomoyo…you left me…I'm all alone…my family…massacred…my life ruined…Tomoyo…why didn't you stay!_

I screamed an ear-shattering scream then fell forward onto the ground shaking…I remember…

- - Tomoyo's POV

"Oh Eriol…she's starting to remember some things…so what Syaoran says…" Tears left her violet eyes. "I can't take what happened to her away! I shouldn't have left!" Eriol hugged me tightly.

"It's not your fault…we need to support her as best we can. If she's hurting then we start all over…it's the best we can do…"

"But her life…it's been ruined…ever since told her only three weeks…"

"MISS!" A maid screamed, rushing into the room. "Miss Sakura! She's fainted and out on the path!" I rushed past her and didn't stop till I got within sight on Sakura. Her body was in a heap and there were signs of her crying. I cradled her. It was my fault now I need to find a way to fix it.

"Eriol…could you take her inside?" I ask softly.

"Sure…"

- - Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, the light blinding me for a moment. I stared upward. So I remember…everything…fifteen years old and torn apart from a family that had raised me since birth, a brother and father who pushed me to what I was, and a home that held my memories.

I rolled over. Nothing was the same anymore. I had lost my family. I lost my best friend. I lost…the only person I gave my heart to. I sighed.

I thought and thought hard…but it was weird I couldn't seem to remember much from the last moments I just experienced…just the capture and the bomb then darkness…

Shudder…

Why was I picked for this? Why was I the one that endured the pain? Why in the hell was there a psycho trying to steal what little fortune is still left in my name! Then again…I am the only one who can open it…not even immediate family knew…my mother trusted me with the knowledge on how to open the spacious vault…then she died…but I was too young to figure out anything. Now I know…I know that he will be after me once again.

- - END!

Right…yeah this was a quickie! Yeah I really didn't have the time to pull out an awesome chapter…haha right. Yeah now that I'm dropping ap calc I should have a lot more time…maybe…works been kicking my butt! . but yeah I had to further the development of some issues…blegh but yeah sorry to all of you who thought I'd get it out in like days…more like weeks! See ya and review.


End file.
